Crimson Flame
by Midnight Lost
Summary: AU. During summer vaction, Bloom is attacked and turned into a creature of the night. How will her friends and Sky take the news? More importantly, how will this affect her? Please read and review! Rated T for language, suggestive themes and mild violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **It appears that after my completion of Heart of Darkness, I have had scores of readers ask me to do my own version of a vampire Bloom story. So here it is. Now before I get started, I am going to lay out a few things that you can expect from this particular story.

My vampires don't sparkle. While I have nothing against Twilight, I am more of a traditional vampire person. I love Bram Stokers "Dracula" as well as animes like Hellsing and Rosario Vampire.

That being said, I am going to be crossing many different version of vampire strengths and weakness. Removing many of the weaknesses like silver, garlic, water, and even sunlight to a degree. To exaggerate, while sunlight will not kill a vampire; it will sap their strength.

As for strengths and powers. This is where I will be really mixing it up. I am incorporating a "Rogue" effect when the vampire feeds. Like Rogue from the X-men, when a vampire feeds, if they do not kill their prey they can absorb their knowledge, memories, and powers for a limited time. Killing them, they keep their knowledge and powers permanently.

Now, as a final note. Later on in the story I will be introducing a unique creation and origin of the vampire race, which I believe will fit in very well with established Winx Club lore.

Also, this story will be completely Alternate Universe. While it will make references to what happens in the actual series, it will for the most part ignore the official story line of the series.

Well, that was long winded. Now that that is finished, on with the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Note: **Re-uploaded after some grammar and spelling errors were brought to my attention. Thank you NadeshikoLove1224 for pointing it out to me.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 1

A single candle light flickered in the night breeze. Just barely illuminating the small room it was working to light up. A slender figure sat at the small desk that held the candle. Using the dim light to look over a bunch of photos of various students that attended Alfea that cluttered the desk.

Their eyes scanning over each one, making small mental notes of what they knew of the individual in the photo before them before tossing it aside. Deeming it unworthy of their gift. As the individual continued, they came upon a bunch of photos taken of the notorious Winx Club girls. A small smile graced the persons lips, exposing elongated canines. Their eyes zeroed in on the girl in the front of the picture. Fiery red hair and a temper to match when angered.

"Yes, she will do nicely." they stated with a dark chuckle. This girl would be perfect to receive the gifts they had in mind. Bloom had the intelligence to wield the gifts that would be given to her. The determination to follow the course that would be laid out before her.

"Tonight, I shall perfect you."

In the blink of an eye, the candle light was snuffed out and the room empty. The only evidence that someone was once in the room was the clutter of pictures that littered the desk. On the top of the pile was a single picture of Bloom.

**Bloom, Gardenia**

"I'll be back in a few hours mom!" Bloom called out from the front door of her adopted parents house.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked.

"Just out for a walk."

"Ok, but be safe dear."

"Mother," Bloom smiled. "I have fought against witches and dark wizards. I am sure I can take care of myself in my home town."

"I know, but I still worry." Her mother smiled. Vanessa gave Bloom a small hug before letting her run out the door.

Bloom didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was going stir crazy sitting inside her room. Looking up she watched the clouds pass over, exposing the luminous light of the full moon.

She didn't know why, but she preferred the night time. Especially when there was a full moon. It made things look so much more beautiful then it was in the daylight. The way the shadows would dance around in the night breeze.

Another reason she had wanted to escape for a walk alone was because she was feeling anxious. In two days she would be heading back to Alfea, and rejoining her friends and her boyfriend Sky. Wondering what adventures this coming school year had in store for them this year.

As much as she would love to have a normal school year just once, she knew it would be boring otherwise. Nothing like worrying about passing a test and stopping a major dark force from taking over the magical realms at the same time.

Sadly, the only one who was able to visit her over the summer break was her room mate Flora. Sky was busy with something his parents had arranged, which did not sit too well with her, but she knew better to argue. Stella on the other hand, ended up being grounded for one of her experiments with a new color gone wrong.

Bloom couldn't help but smile at the thought of the princess of Solaria grounded to her room. She imagined that the sun fairy threw a fit over it. Musa and Tecna on the other hands were sort of reclusive during their breaks from school. Focusing on personal projects over the summer and sharing their accomplishments with everyone at school.

The only one that was a mystery on what she did during her breaks was Layla. She never really talked about what she did over the summer or any of their other breaks. This made Bloom be concerned if things were ok for her friend.

As she continued to walk, she made a turn into a large park. By now it was completely empty. She smiled as fond memories of her childhood visited her of her playing in this park as a young girl.

Through out the entire time, she was completely oblivious of someone watching her from afar. Too lost in her own thoughts to notice the eerie silence that surrounded her. Ahead of her, a few of the lamps began to flicker before going out.

"Just great." Bloom commented, as she stumbled along the newly darkened pathway. Trying to make her way to the nearest lit lamp just down the path. As she walked, she heard a sudden brush of wind blow past her. Except there was no breeze.

At this Bloom froze in her tracks. A freezing feeling entering her blood, freezing her in place in fear. She began to realize how silent it was. Again their was another whoosh to her side. The fire fairy desperately tried to see what was causing it. But what ever it was, it was moving far to fast for her to see. Bloom finally got her legs to move as she made a sprint towards the light.

She didn't make it far as she felt a pair of slender but strong arms grab hold of her from behind. She opened her mouth to scream, but her attacker anticipated this and covered her mouth. Muffling any sound that would come out. Using the same hand that held her mouth shut, Blooms attacker wrenched her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Blooms eyes widened in fear as she felt a sharp pain in her neck where she was being bitten. The next feeling confused her though. After the initial pain, pleasure quickly followed on its heels, causing Bloom to unwillingly moan. As her attack continued to feed, Bloom began to feel light headed.

She knows she needs to fight back, but it felt so good. Diminishing her will to retaliate against her attacker. No longer able to keep herself up, she begins to slump into her attacker. Just before darkness claims her, the vampire stops. Carrying Bloom over to a tree and setting her down in a sitting position.

Barely coherent, Bloom tries to look at the face of her attacker, but the lack of light makes it impossible. She knows that she is about to die. However, as if reading her mind the vampire just laughs softly.

"You will not die here my precious Bloom."

If Bloom was in any state to make any coherent thought, she would have been surprised that they knew her name. However, Blooms head only slumped over. Her body too weakened from the severe blood loss.

"You are lucky my dear, for tonight I bestow upon you a very precious gift." the vampire explains as they cut open their own wrist. Letting their blood flow out before placing it over Blooms mouth. Forcing the fire fairy to open her mouth and take in the crimson liquid.

Bloom weakly tries to reject it but fails horribly as the thick fluid begins to slide down her throat. After the first few swallows, Bloom begins to eagerly take it in. The vampire laughs as the young fairy begins to willingly take in their blood. As they pull their wrist away, letting it heal.

"By the morning light, you will be perfected my dear." The vampire spoke softly as they tucked something heavy into Blooms hands before disappearing into the night.

As darkness finally begins to claim Bloom. She has the strangest feeling that she has heard that voice before. Though now she is much too tired to focus on anything but sleep.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Well, there is the first chapter. Short I know, but I wanted to get the ball rolling on this. As with Heart of Darkness I have my chapters planned out so updates should be regular.

I do hope everyone will enjoy this and what I have in store for the future of this story. As always, please leave your thoughts, ideas, and critiques in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, even though my notes at the beginning were about as long as the chapter itself. I had intended to upload this chapter sooner, but was distracted.

I will say that while working on this story, I became addicted to a band called Powerwolf. Namely their songs of "We Drink Your Blood" and "Vampires Don't Die". Sets the mode pretty well.

Anyways, don't want to make this one as long winded. So on with the chapter!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 2

Birds singing were the first thing that Bloom heard as she began to wake up from her nightmare induced slumber. Her eyes still closed the first thing she noticed was that she could tell where each tweet was coming from. Even being able to tell the difference between what species the bird was or if it was male or female simply by the change in its tone.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that it was still dark out. Immediately her hand went up to where she was bitten. Surprisingly she felt no open wounds or any evidence that she was even attacked last night. However, she knew it had happened. As she brought her hand down, she let her fingers graze over her lips; pulling it back she analyzed her fingers in the dim light the distant sun offered.

On the tips of her fingers were small traces of blood. Upon seeing this, she felt her throat begin to ache in desire for the crimson liquid. Out of pure instinct she brought her fingers to her mouth. Sucking on her fingers to get the last traces of blood. Once she realized what she was doing, she was disgusted with herself.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what had happened, that she was different now. As she moved to stand up, the book that her attacked had left dropped to the ground making a soft thump. To Bloom though, it sounded like someone had dropped a brick. She bent down and picked it up, scanning over the cover as the sunlight hit it.

'_Sunlight!' _Bloom thought as she quickly looked over to the sun peeking over the horizon. Stumbling to move behind the tree to avoid the light from hitting her, even though the tree would only offer temporary shelter. All of her knowledge of vampires surfacing in her head. Crucifixes, holy water, garlic, silver, and sunlight could all kill her now.

As the sunlight crept past the tree, Bloom sigh, looking down as the light spanned across the park she was in. Cautiously, she reached out into the light, letting the suns rays strike her hand. She had expected pain or for her hand to immediately turn to ash. Instead, nothing.

Slowly standing up she fully walked out into the sunlight, casting a quick look at the sunrise. A small smile graced her lips. Always being an optimist, she began to think things wouldn't be that bad. Then a depressing thought came to mind. How was she going to control her hunger?

The last thing she needed was to attack her friends, or Sky. Even worse, and much more closer. Her parents. She may have figured out that sunlight didn't kill her, but she knew that her need for blood would be there. She already experienced it just a few moments ago. Maybe Faragonda would know of something that could be done, maybe even cure her.

Even then, her parents were a more immediate problem. Before she could even get back to Alfea, she still had to spend at least one more entire day with her parents. Normally, she would love this. Now however, she didn't know how well she would be able to control her hunger.

Unfortunately, she would have to wing it for now and hope she has enough self control to keep her hunger in check before she returned to Alfea. She knew her mother would be frantic right now, as she had not returned home when she had said she would. Turning on her heels, she began to make her way back home, thinking of what she was going to tell her parents why she didn't come back home last night. Somehow she knew telling them she was attacked and turned into a vampire wouldn't exactly go over well.

She arrived home much sooner then she had wanted to. Immediately her mother crushed her into a hug, forcing Bloom to bury her face into her mothers neck. She could smell the blood the courses underneath her skin. Her elongated canines twitched with anticipation, forcing Bloom to bite her own lip to keep herself under control.

"Where have you been, we have been worried to death." her mother cried.

"Sorry mom." Bloom began. "I was tired so I stayed at a friends house. I know I should have called." She quickly explained as she pushed away from her mother, trying to get away from the intoxicating smell of her blood.

"I really wish you would have called." Vanessa fussed.

"I know mother, and I am sorry." She tried to comfort her mother. Bloom gave her mother one last hug before disappearing up into her room. She had to get away from her. It was getting harder and harder to resist her urge to feed on her own mother.

The rest of the day passed without further incident as Bloom kept herself in her room to avoid any temptation. Her mother only coming in a few times to check on her, though Bloom simply passed it off that she wasn't feeling to well. In her time alone, Bloom began reading the book that was left with her.

It seemed that her 'sire', as she learned they were called; had left her an instruction guide of sorts that introduced her to being a new vampire. This puzzled her. Why would the one who changed her go through the trouble of leaving her an instruction book, but abandon her. Not that she wanted to be a vampire, but at least she would have someone who could teach her.

Still, she wanted to hurry back to Alfea so that she could talk with the Headmistress. The older witch would no doubt know of something that could be done.

**The Next Day**

Fortunately for Bloom, her remaining hours with her parents went by without incident. Though she was in pain for not feeding, and normal food just would not satisfy her hunger. Though it did dull the pain a little. None the less, she was still feeling the effects of not feeding.

Bloom bid her parents good bye, exchanging hugs before she took off. Within minutes she reached where she was supposed to meet the shuttle to take her back to Alfea. Bloom was relieved that she had managed to keep her hunger in check, though her troubles were far from over. She knew that. The other passengers on the shuttle proved to be a temptation as well, causing Bloom to hide herself at the very back to try and avoid as much contact as possible.

Thankfully the shuttle ride did not take long. Once they landed, Bloom made a mad dash to the school. With each passing minute it was becoming harder and harder for her not to attack and feed from some random person. She only hoped that she could catch Miss Faragonda in her office.

Fate seemed to be on her side, at least for now. Knocking on the large wooden doors, she her the soft reply from the headmistress on the other side. Breathing a short sigh of relief, Bloom entered the room and quickly approached the Headmistress.

"Bloom dear, you look terrible." Faragonda stated as she got up from her desk. "What happened?"

"Something happened the other night." Bloom began, severely shaking. Not simply because she was scared, but because she was physically weak and fighting the urge to feed off the headmistress herself. "I was attacked while I was visiting my parents. Whoever it was, they changed me."

Silence followed as the implications set in. The older woman's eyes widened in horror when she realized what the young fire fairy had implied.

"Oh my." Faragonda said as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "You've been turned. Into a vampire."

"Have you fed?" she immediately asked, not giving Bloom a chance to confirmed what she had just stated prior.

"No." The young fairy answered. "I have been fighting off the urges to for the past two days. Is there anything that can be done? A cure maybe?"

At this, the older woman sorrowfully shook her head.

"I am sorry my dear." She sighed. "There are no known cures after you have been turned."

Bloom felt her world crumble around her as the words reached her ears. There was no cure. She was stuck like this forever or at the very least until she died. Hanging her head, she began to cry.

"Now now my dear." Faragonda comforted her. "There may not be a cure, but there is a potion that can help you with your hunger."

This perked the fire fairy up a little.

"It will take at least a day to prepare, but first thing tomorrow morning I will get it to you." she smiled, and then frowned a little. "You haven't told the others yet have you?"

"No, I was going to wait until everyone got back this evening."

"Bloom dear, this is something that they will not take well to." The older woman explained. "I suggest you wait as long as you can to tell them."

"But surely they will still support me." Bloom argued. "All of us have been through so much together. The Army of Decay, Lord Darkar and the Trix. They won't abandon me now just because of this.

"That may be my dear." the Headmistress smiled at her young fairies dedication to her friends. "But practically all of the magical realms have a very dark past with vampires spanning centuries. So please Bloom, wait."

With a heavy sigh, Bloom nodded in agreement. She remembered vaguely of what they were taught of vampires the previous year. Faragonda was right, her friends would not take too kindly to this news before she was ready to tell them.

"Now, tonight I am going to give you your own room." Faragonda told Bloom. "Try your best to get some rest. And don't worry. The room will be away from the other students."

Bloom smiled in thanks as Faragonda gave her the directions. She was thankful that she would be away from other people tonight, she didn't know how much longer she could go before she would end up attacking someone.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Well, this chapter was a lot longer then I was expecting. Sorry for it being slow, but I kind of wanted to focus on Blooms problems with her new situation. Naturally she isn't just going to jump right on into being a vampire and it is going to take some time get to the good stuff.

As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Fixed a lot of my spelling errors in the last chapter that I caught while re-reading it. Glad to hear that everyone had enjoyed it, despite it being a slow chapter. Sadly, I this chapter is going to be another slow one, but it will start the ball rolling towards the more dramatic scenes. But first a few shout outs.

Flamechild1998 - You know, you're the first one to guess that the vampire is Valtor. Interesting choice. We shall see if you are correct in a future chapter.

KakaSaku Chan - Icy as the vampire? Maybe. But I think that would be a little too obvious.

MorganRocks236 - Glad you enjoyed the story thus far.

Well, shout outs are out of the way, on with the story!

**Note: **Made some changes to the ending of this chapter. Wasn't entirely happy with it after re-reading it after it was posted. Hope everyone likes the newer ending.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

It had been just over two weeks since classes in Alfea started once again. Each of the students preparing for a busy school year of studies, pop quiz's, and tests. Except the Winx Club girls who were preparing to face what ever darkness would threaten their school and homes.

True to Faragondas word, she delivered the potion for Bloom the day after the young fairy confided in the headmistress. The potions helped considerably. After the first day, she didn't have to worry about her hunger for the most part, though the desire was still there and a morbid curiosity as to what blood would taste like to her. She quickly shook that thought out of her head.

For the most part, she kept to herself. Even though she had been taking the potion every day, she still didn't trust herself around other people for long periods of time. The potion only sated her hunger, not her desire. She knew that she would have to tell them, the guilt was already starting to eat at her. Her main concern of course was how her friends were going to take the news. As the Headmistress had already pointed out, nearly all the magical realms hated vampires.

Bloom continued to walk along the campus of the school. Reaching a large tree at the edge of the school campus. Gazing out across the small meadow that lead into the forest. Closing her eyes, she tried to listen to the songs of the birds in the area. However, for the past few weeks she couldn't hear them like she could when she first awoke after her change on earth.

Opening her eyes, she let out a soft sigh. She didn't know why she couldn't use her other abilities her. Perhaps it was something with the magic in the school. Shaking the thoughts away from her head, she began to focus on how she was going to tell her friends and her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked, snapping Bloom out of her thoughts and causing her to jump. This of course caused Flora to giggle a little.

"Flora!" Bloom exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you sneak up on me."

"You seem like your lost in thought, is something wrong?"

Bloom hesitated for a second before continuing. "No, nothing."

"Bloom, you're lying." Flora accused.

At this Bloom let out a heavy sigh as she sat down next to the tree. If Flora didn't believe her, she knew the others wouldn't. As she sat down, she brought her knees up to her chest hugging them with her arms. This in turned motion Flora to sit down next to her.

"Look Bloom." Flora began. "What ever it is, I will stay by your side. No matter what."

This reassured the young fire fairy.

"Thanks Flora." She smiled. "But I need to wait until everyone is here. I have something to tell everyone."

The nature fairy nodded and stood up, extending her hand to help Bloom up. Reluctantly Bloom accepted it and stood up along with her friend. She was grateful that Flora said that no matter what it was she would still be with her. However, she had learned a long time ago that what someone says now can mean something entirely different later.

"The other girls and Sky are in the dorm room." Flora said. "I came out here looking for you because they were worried."

Bloom didn't saying anything at first. Only nodding in reply. It seemed like it was do or die now. She had to tell them. Had to get it over with. She wasn't sure if her conscience could take anymore of the secrecy.

The two slowly made their way to the dorms where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Bloom was a bundle of nerves right now. She knew that Faragonda had advised her to wait as long as possible before telling them, but she just couldn't wait any longer. They had to know.

"Bloom!" Musa exclaimed as the fire and nature fairy entered the room. Flora closed the door behind them so that they could have some privacy. Knowing that what ever Bloom wanted to tell everyone had to be serious.

"Where have you been?" Tecna asked a little concerned. "It's like you be avoiding us ever since school started."

"Sorry." Bloom apologized. "I just had a lot on my mind."

This wasn't a complete lie.

"I have something I really need to tell you guys." She started. "But I don't know how to start."

"In that case, just tell us." Stella smiled as she brought Bloom in for a hug.

Bloom closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said. "I'm a vampire."

Shock washed over the room. Immediately Stella jumped away from Bloom and joined the other girls who seemed to be inching towards the door. It was then that Layla started laughing. This caused the other girls to look at her questionably.

"She's joking guys." she pointed out. The other girls relaxed a little, looking at Bloom expecting her to say 'Gotcha!'

However, that didn't happen. Bloom stood there and shook her head.

"How did this happen Bloom?" Flora asked. She wanted to give Bloom to explain so that the others would understand how hard this is for the young fire fairy.

"Just two days before I was to return to Alfea, I took a walk in the park near my house." Bloom started, slowly sitting down on her bed. "And then, something came up behind me and attacked me. When I awoke, I was changed."

Tears began to stream down her face at the memory of what had transpired that night.

"Then you shouldn't have come back." Sky stated. Anger in his voice.

Bloom look up at her boyfriend in shock that he would say such a thing. Even Flora couldn't believe what he had said.

"Sky I…"

"He's right." Stella said, agreeing with the blonde prince. "You pose a danger to us all now."

More tears began to spill out of the red heads eyes. This was her worst fear. Her friends were abandoning her.

"Look maybe Faragonda can get you your own room." Layla put in. "Away from everyone else so you don't attack anyone."

"Guys this isn't fair." Flora said, becoming tired of how they were reacting. "You are not even trying to understand how hard this is for her. Sky, she is your girlfriend, you are the first that should be comforting her."

"Girlfriend?" Sky growled. "I will not have a monster taint the throne of my kingdom!"

Sky didn't wait for anymore to be said as he stormed out of the room. One by one the rest of the girls left the room until Stella turned at the door. By now Bloom had her face buried in her pillow as she cried.

"Come on Flora." Stella said. "We are going to go talk to Faragonda about getting her placed in another room so you don't…"

"No." Flora stated. "She is staying her with me."

Walking over she closed the door. Flora normally wasn't a very assertive person, but she was tired of the way they had all reacted to Bloom when she told them the truth. Moving over towards Bloom's bed she gently sat down and put a comforting hand on the young girls sobbing shoulders.

**Three Days Later**

After her confession Bloom had hardly any interactions with the rest of the girls. Not even showing up for classes. The only reason her grades weren't affected is because Flora would bring her class work and homework. The nature fairy simply explained that she was not feeling well and was resting in bed.

Even though it was never officially said, she knew her and Sky were over. She also knew that right now her only friends were Flora and Mrs. Faragonda. Though Flora had insisted that she could stay in the same room for her, Bloom decided to ask Faragonda for her own room. She really didn't need to give anymore ammo to the rest of the girls to attack her with.

That is where she was now. The room she was given was on the top floor of the school dorms, over looking the entire school grounds. She stood in front of the window looking down at her former friends all huddled together, laughing, and having a good time. It was then that she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." She replied as she turned to greet her guest. Which was either Flora or Faragonda as they were the only two who even acknowledged her anymore.

"Ah Bloom." Faragonda smiled. "I borrowed this from Ms. Griffen. It should come in handy."

Bloom thanked the headmistress as she accepted the thick tome that the older woman was offering her. As she took it in her hands, she quickly opened it and browsed through the pages. Faragonda only frowned. She knew what the young fairy was looking for, and sadly she would not find it. A cure.

Not saying a word, the older woman left the young fairy alone to read the book she had just been given. While she may not of found a cure, she did come across some other interesting facts. Including a more accurate list of her weakness and such to avoid. Which wasn't as big as she had originally thought.

She could still eat garlic, cast a reflection in a mirror, and even swim in water. Silver of course would have no effect on her as that was a myth that got crossed with werewolves somehow. With this new information, she learned that she could at least have somewhat of a normal life.

Another very interesting fact she came across was that not all vampires could walk in sunlight. From what was written in the tome, only those called 'Ancients' could walk in the sun. This made Bloom wonder how she could walk in the sunlight. She knew she wasn't an ancient vampire, but perhaps the one who turned her was; and thus passed down their resistance to her.

Bloom continued to ponder this as she read. She had a feeling if she dug deep enough she would find the answer, no matter how disturbing they may be.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Now, I don't think all of her friends would turn on her like that if something like this were to happen. However, I can see Sky acting like that. His character has also struck me as a self righteous person.

Anyways, short chapter but covered some crucial parts that will lead up to things that are to come. As always, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Finally gave this story its own cover image. Took awhile to find one that looked fitting. Had to dig through a lot of questionable images to find it though. Some of those images, wow. All I can say is some people have a lot of imagination.

Flamechild1998 - All I can say without giving anything away is that you were the only one to guess Valtor. However, in a later chapter I will reveal who the main vampire is.

To everyone else, thanks for all the reviews, critiques, and suggestions. I assure you, this story is a long way from being over.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 4

Bloom stood in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her hair. Even though it had been almost a month, she still was not use to her now amber colored eyes that stared back at her. The held almost a hypnotic and forbidden gaze. She didn't want to admit it, but she actually liked the way they looked. Though it never failed, each time she tried to be optimistic about her change, depression followed on its heels.

It had been just over a week since Blooms world crumbled around her. The very people she had once called friends and risked her life for had turned their backs on her in her darkest hour. The only exception was Flora, the kind nature fairy that had stuck by her side. For that, she was truly thankful. She wasn't sure how long she would have been able to last if she had absolutely no one to confide in.

During this time however, Bloom had read both of the books she had multiple times. She found the most useful information in the book her sire had left for her. This didn't surprise her, as from personal experience she had discovered a fair amount of errors in the book Faragonda had given her.

Setting her brush down, she gazed at her reflection for a few more minutes. Taking in all the changes she had. Aside from her now amber eyes and elongated canines, which she discovered she could hide; her over all complexion looked cleaner. Her red hair more vibrant, making many of the other students have to take a second glance at her.

The bell that signaled the students that classes would be starting in the next half hour sounded. Bloom let out a soft sigh before picking up the vial of potion that sated her hunger, giving it a once over. She had been doing a better job keeping her hunger in check around other people. Maybe she didn't need to take it today. If her hunger got bad enough she could always return to her room and take it. Setting it back down she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left her room.

Three days ago she decided to start going to her classes once more. The only difference was she stayed away from her former friends as much as possible. Any time she was around them, she could always feel their eyes on her. She could feel their hate, fear, and even sadness.

They hated and feared her for what she had become. Instead of giving her a chance, they had shunned her and pushed her away. Though she did sense some sadness in them. When she first started attending classes again, Bloom had half expected the entire school to know about what had transpired.

She was surprised when things continued as usual, aside from the noticeable rift between the Winx Club. Flora explained that Faragonda had made it very clear that none of them were to say anything, and that the matter was being dealt with personally. It appeared the girls have kept silent, at least for now.

For the most part, the school day was uneventful. As with her usual routine, Bloom would sit as far away from the other girls as possible, do her class work and move on through the day. Until finally school was over for the day. Bloom wasted no time to distance herself from the others.

"Hey Bloom!" Flora called out as she caught up with the young fire fairy.

"Yes Flora?" Bloom turned to greet the nature fairy as she opened the door to her single room.

"Look Bloom, you haven't left the school since you got back." Flora said a little concerned. "I think it would be good if we went to Magix."

"Taking me to a place full of people is like bringing me to a buffet." Bloom joked, trying to make light of her situation. Even Flora laughed at the red heads humor. That was one thing that she did love about her friend. She could always make the best of any scenario.

"You've done great so far, and I will be there with you." She reassured her friend.

Throwing her pack on her bed, Bloom sighed before she relented to accompanying the nature fairy to the local city. Maybe a night out would do her some good.

"Alright, you win." She smiled.

**Two Hours Later**

The trip to Magix had gone without incident. For the first time since Bloom had returned to Alfea, she felt like a normal student at the school. Not plagued with her current condition. It seemed Stella had taken over the nature fairy, as she had insisted on going into every shop they came across.

"Are you hungry?" Flora asked, casting a curious look towards Bloom.

"A little" Bloom replied.

"We can get something to eat at the food court."

This was not what Bloom had expected her friend to say. Then again, it shouldn't be a surprise that the nature fairy would be accepting about it all. It was in her nature to be kind and compassionate, even if the person didn't deserve it. The two slowly made their way towards the food court in the mall. It was then that she saw something she didn't want to.

At the closest table to their side was the other girls and to make matters worse the specialists. The group didn't notice Bloom or Flora until the nature fairy greeted her boyfriend, giving him a hug, as he glared at Bloom.

"What is she doing here?" Sky demanded, gesturing at Bloom.

"I invited her." Flora stated, looking to Sky.

"It's ok, I'll leave." Bloom said, turning she began to walk away. Not wanting to show the tears in her eyes.

"You really are not being fair to her."

"Monsters don't deserve fairness." Brandon put in. "Maybe you forgot what those filthy creatures nearly did over a millennia ago."

Flora shook her head. She knew what he was talking about. The previous year part of their magical history class involved the rise and fall of the vampire empire. How they had threatened to consume all of the magical realms.

"She is not the same as them. Do you have any idea what she is going through to try and remain normal?"

"Normal? She has to drink blood now. I would hardly call that normal." Stella stated.

"She doesn't drink blood. Faragonda is having her drink a potion to keep that from happening."

"Speaking of which, why is Faragonda protecting that creature?" Sky asked.

"And what happens if she forgets to drink her potion one day, what happens then?" Layla put in immediately after. "She will probably go on a blood lust feeding frenzy inside the school and it will all be Faragonda's fault!"

"What she needs to do is just destroy the creature before it's too late." Sky stated.

Flora looked to Musa and Riven for any help, but she could see that they were trying to stay out of it. Musa was still watching where Bloom had ran off to, not taking her eyes off the corner the red head had rounded a moment ago while they were arguing. Like she was expecting her to return.

Shaking her head in frustration, she couldn't believe that these people just wanted to kill Bloom because of what had happened to her. Flora turned to leave only to be stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. Looking back, she saw Helia holding her firmly in place.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"I am going to see if she is ok." She tried to pull her hand away, but it was useless. Helias grip was too strong.

"I don't want you around her." He stated. "I know you want to help her, but she is beyond help and I don't want her to end up attacking you."

Flora couldn't believe what he was demanding of her. She knew it wasn't a question, it was an order. She wasn't to have any interaction with Bloom at all. Any other time, she would have been touched by his concern; but this time was different.

"I can't just abandon her." She stated as Helia guided her down into the chair next to him.

"I just don't want to lose you."

**Bloom**

Unknown to the group, the young vampire had heard every single word that was spoken. Even though Flora tried to valiantly defend her, she couldn't shake that the very people she had once trusted with her life now wanted to take it away from her. Something feral broke free deep within her. Filling her with a primal rage.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Hurray for cliffhangers. I kind of figured that would be a good place to stop. Sorry for the extremely slow moving chapter, but trust me. It all leads up to something big that will happen in the next chapter or two. So as always, please leave your thoughts in the review section!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** So this chapter marks the beginning of the fun. How will Bloom react to what she had just overheard, we shall see.

Winxfan - You are very close in what I have in mind for what is coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

xX Swimmie Xx - Even though I already answered it in a PM, I will post it here to. To those asking or even thinking. The main vampire is not an OC. It is a character from the series. Have fun speculating, until they finally make their appearance.

Shardas - Yeah, they are not being very fair to Bloom are they? Don't worry, she will get her revenge soon enough.

PaganWitchGirl - Glad you enjoyed it and well, here is the next update. Enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 5

Red. That is all the young vampire could see. She knew her friends didn't approve of what she had become, but she had never expected them to actually want to kill her. It angered her. After everything she had done for them, this is how they would repay her in the end.

She had to get away. If she stayed any longer she would return to attack and maim the group of people she had once called friends. She feared that if she did, in her current state of mind, Flora would also become one of her victims. Pushing herself off the wall she was hiding behind with such force that it cracked the bricks a little.

Ducking through the random shoppers that still littered the shopping center, Bloom quickly made her way towards the exit. It didn't take her long to find the exit for the large shopping center. Once outside, she made a sprint. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away from everyone.

Unknowingly using her vampire abilities. She easily scaled the walls of buildings, moving to the roof tops. Easily clearing the gaps that made up the alley ways, until she reached the edge of the city. Stopping momentarily to gaze out upon the darkened forest ahead of her.

The sun had set long ago, the only light now came from the moon that gleamed from overhead. Not taking a second longer, she plunged off the thirty foot ledge. Landing surprisingly softy from such a height, she ran into the thick forest. Weaving in and out of trees, the words of her once trusted friends echoing in her mind only fueling the rage that burned within her.

After what seemed like an hour of running, she stopped. In a bid to vent some of her rage, she pulled her hand back and smashed it forward. Shattering the trunk of the tree she had punched. It wasn't until the large tree came crashing down, toppling over smaller ones as it came down that Bloom realized what she had just done. Momentarily breaking her out of her rage.

She gazed down at her fist, which was now covered in her own blood. Slowly, she watched as the blood seeped back into her hand. Her wound completely healed. A small smirk visited her lips. She cast her gaze on a nearby tree, deciding to test her new powers more. Wrapping her arms around the trunk, she began to lift. The wood begin to crack and splinter. With a loud grunt, she continued to lift. Until with a loud snap, the tree came up; leaving the base of the trunk in the ground. Partially uprooted.

The large log was awkward to hold, but she found she could do it easily. Another heave, and she sent the tree flying a fair distance, before it skidded to a halt. Roughly two hundred yards from where she stood. She had to admit, she was enjoying these perks. Then a thought struck her. Why hadn't she been able to do this before?

Immediately her mind went to the potion she had been taking. That was the only thing that was different today from the other days. She didn't take it this morning. She remembered how it was beginning to make her sick. When she talked to Faragonda about it, the old headmistress had reassured her that it was natural and part of her body getting used to it.

Even Flora expressed concern about her taking it if it was making her sick. She began to wonder if the potion was really supposed to help her or keep her weak. A cold feeling washed over her as she began to doubt if the headmistress was really trying to help her. Once again an echo of what Sky had said crept into her mind.

_"What she needs to do is just destroy the creature before it's too late."_

She also recalled Flora telling her that the headmistress had told the other girls that the matter was being taken care of personally. Perhaps Sky wasn't too far off. Maybe she was trying to kill her, but by indirect means. With the strength she had just shown with the trees, she could imagine why Faragonda would not chose a direct confrontation.

Doubts and theories began to roll into her mind. As she continued to think about it, the more and more it made sense. This of course only angered her further, once more taking out her aggression on a nearby tree. Another smile visited her face, baring her fangs.

"So it is true." A familiar voice sounded from behind the fire fairy. Bloom turned to meet it's owner.

"Icy." She snarled, still not to fond of the ice witch after their previous encounters. "What do you want?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such a temper?" The witch responded, looking at the damage the young fairy had caused as she ignored Blooms question.

Bloom couldn't help but smirk at her comment. She had in fact been told in the past that she had quite the temper.

"So why are you here?"

"We heard a very interesting rumor." Stormy said as she stepped into the opening that Bloom had created.

"And what rumor would that be?" Even though she had a very good idea what they were talking about, she had to ask.

"Obviously that you were now a creature of the night." Darcy spoke up from behind her.

"So what?" Bloom said defiantly. "Come to try to recruit me?"

At this, the three witches just laughed. Which confused Bloom a little.

"Actually our master wishes us to help you." Icy informed her.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn't much I could do to milk it out any longer. But we have Bloom discovering some of her powers and a surprise visit by the Trix Sisters.

Going to start working immediately on the next chapter which will be significantly longer. As always, please leave your thoughts in the review section.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: **Again, sorry for the last chapter being so short. In the future I may revisit it, and add additional scenes; so keep on the look out for that. Now as I have stated before, this chapter is when things really start to get fun. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 6

Bloom was floored by what the ice witch had just told her. There master had sent them to help her. Of all the time she had know the three witch sisters, she would of never expected them to help her with anything. This revelation that this mysterious master of theirs had instructed them to help her raised all kinds of questions. Which must have shown on her face, because the three sisters began giggling a little.

"Yes. We know who turned you." Icy continued with her trademark smirk. "They have not abandoned you as you think. Otherwise they would of never bothered leaving that book for you."

"So why doesn't your master just come to me themselves?" Bloom asked. A little upset that these three knew who turned her, but were not going to reveal who it was by the way they worded their responses.

"They would love to." Darcy replied. "But they have very important business they must attend to."

"You will get to meet them soon enough." Icy promised with a grin. "Now, it looks like you still to blow off some steam. And I know just the place."

The other two sisters giggled at this as Icy beckoned Bloom to follow them. Turning on their heels, they disappeared into the forest back towards where the city was. Bloom was hesitant, not sure if she could trust the three witches. However, Icy had already captured her curiosity. They knew who her sire was, and she wanted to find out. Besides, it's not like her friends were going to miss her.

It didn't take much for her to catch up with the three sisters. It was a nice change to be around others who did not shun her because of what she was. Even if these three did have a questionable past, but at this moment she really didn't have the luxury of picking who her friends were. She was half expecting them to take her to some witch night club that was on the seedier side of the magical city. Instead however, the group lead her to the transportation depot.

This of course only confused the fire fairy even more, of course she didn't expect the three witches to actually pay for the transport services. She was right of course as the three sisters worked in unison, making short work of a half rate security system and entering the transport hub. Aside from the usual shuttles there were numerous teleportation platforms.

Bloom had always taken the shuttle, as it was cheaper. The portals themselves were nearly double the cost of a round trip shuttle ticket. It seemed though that the witches were used to traveling in luxury as Stormy quickly set to work on the nearest portal. After a moment, some sparks flew out and the machine roared to life.

"Hurry." Darcy said as all four of them jumped into the portal. Just in time to evade one of the passing security guards who had arrived just too late as Bloom disappeared into the portal.

In the blink of an eye, all four of them touched solid ground. Bloom not familiar with this form of transportation ended up landing on her rear end. Surprisingly, none of the witches said anything as Darcy just helped her to her feet.

"This is," Bloom took a moment to look around her. Recognizing her surroundings. "Gardenia."

"Surprised?" Icy grinned.

"A little." The red head commented. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Icy instructed. Leading Bloom down a series of ally ways. The fire fairy didn't know if she should be impressed or embarrassed that the ice witch knew her home town better then she did.

After nearly an hour of walking, the four arrived in the shadier side of town. Bloom began to worry, having never been on this side of town before for obvious reasons. The ice witch lead them up to a large, decrepit building. Knocking on the door in a series of patterns. After a few seconds the door cracked up, exposing just the eye of the person behind it. Icy casually lifted up her left hand, and exposed an unusual mark on her wrist that Bloom had never seen before.

This seemed to be enough for the person behind the door, as the opened it all the way; letting the four girls in. However, once Bloom entered, he stopped her and gave her a good once over. She was expecting him to kick her out when Icy approached the larger man and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it scared him and made him quickly let Bloom rejoin the three witches.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing to serious." Icy reassured her. "He was intending to make you his mate, but I let him know you were already spoken for."

"Not really, that bastards Sky dropped me the moment he found out."

"I am not talking about Princess Sky." The ice witch laughed as she lead Bloom to the bar while the other two secured a table in the back of the night club. "Our master is very much feared among your kind. And they made it very clear that no one was to touch you."

"One quart of your best." The ice witch told the bartender, sliding him a currency that Bloom had never seen before. However the bartender shook his head, stating that the first one was on the house for the newborn.

A moment later he returned with a large goblet filled with a thick red liquid, that made Blooms nostrils flare up at the scent and her canines to twitch in anticipation. Gently taking the goblet, she thanked the bartender. As she looked down at the crimson fluid. What was left of her human side was screaming at her not to drink it. However her vampire side continued to seduce her, telling her to give in to her morbid curiosity and experience what real blood tasted like.

She rose the goblet to her mouth and took a big gulp of it. Bloom expected the taste of it to be repulsive, however she found it very enjoyable. It was like ecstasy to her as she guzzled down the remaining fluid in the goblet before setting it down on the bar counter. The bartender was quick to grab it, giving her a refill.

Bloom knew better then to guzzle this one down. The man had already showed enough hospitality by letting her have these two goblets for free. There was no need to push her luck. Taking the goblet, she followed Icy towards the table the other two witch sisters were already sitting it.

It had a nice view of the entire place. At the far end Bloom could see a stage with a band live band performing on it, while others in the audience enjoyed the music. The only difference, was that none of the people aside for maybe the three witches were human. Every single one of them was a vampire.

As she sipped from the goblet, she wondered why she ever denied herself the pleasure of drinking blood. It was after all, part of who she was. However, the blood she was drinking now was stale and only mildly warm. She could only imagine what blood from a fresh kill would taste like. A sinister smile visited her lips as she imagined it.

"I am going to assume that this is your first real taste of blood." Stormy commented.

"What makes you say that?" Bloom couldn't help but smile.

"Aside from the fact that you were a goody goody?" Icy teased. This of course earned a scowl from Bloom.

"You just downed an entire quart of blood in one gulp." Darcy pointed out.

"Ok so maybe I was trying to continue a normal life when I got back to Alfea." The red headed stated. "Faragonda had a potion brewed that would help keep my hunger sated. But it seems that the potion I had been taking did more then just that."

"With that in mind, you should know that now that you have consumed real blood." Darcy paused a second. "Your powers will increase."

"So feeding will increase my vampire powers?" Bloom asked, as she took another sip from the goblet.

"That's correct."

Bloom was silent for a moment as she let what she had learn be absorbed into her brain. She knew that after tonight there was no going back to how things use to be. She was hooked on real blood now and there was nothing that was going to replace that now.

"Just be sure not to leave any evidence." Darcy suggested. "At least not in Alfea. As because Faragonda and your friends already know about you, you would be their prime suspect.""Tch, what friends." Bloom growled. "The only ones I consider my friends now are you three."

She couldn't help but grin at the irony of what she had just said. If someone would of told her last year that she would end up being friends with the Trix Sisters, she would of thought them crazy.

**Additional Authors Notes: **There it is, Blooms first taste of blood. May not be fresh, but it is still blood. Anyways, I may sneak in one more update before the end of the day. Another short chapter, but one I have been looking forward to writing. As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Bonus chapter of the day. This one is going to be another short one, but I still wanted to get this one posted today. I am sure a lot of you will enjoy it. That being said, enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 7

Bloom and the three witch sisters spent the entire night at the hidden club that resided right in her own hometown. As the dawn drew nearer, Bloom noticed a lot of the other vampires in the club were clearing out. She figured most of the vampires on earth could not be in the sunlight. This made her grin. Just a newborn, as the bartender had put it, and she already had more power then most of these vampires that were no doubt older then her.

"Before I forget." Darcy said, snapping Bloom out of her thoughts as the witch rummaged through her bag; pulling out another thick tome. "This is for you."Bloom accepted the new book and let her fingers glide over the cover, memorizing each indentation.

"It will show you the more advanced powers you will be able to train." Darcy explained.

"Like what?" The red headed asked, looking up at the witch.

"That I don't know." The witch admitted. "You see, only vampires can read the text."

Bloom nodded and opened the book. It made sense though, the symbols on the pages at first were unrecognizable to her; but she could still read them. Even though she had no prior knowledge of the language.

"So how does that work?"

"Something about the sire passing down the most basic knowledge to their ward." Darcy continued.

"Ladies." The group was interrupted as the bartender approached them. "Daylight is coming soon. You three may be able to walk in the sun, but she can't."

"Actually I can." Bloom answered, looking up at the man. A knowing grin on her face.

"Is that so?" He smiled, exposing his fangs. "Your going to be quite powerful then."

"At any rate, he is correct. We should get going." Stormy put in. "We still need to get you back before anyone knows your missing."

Bloom let out a sigh and nodded. Even though it was now the weekend, Faragonda would still expect to see her. Then there was Flora. Probably the only one she still considered a friend out of her original group. Though even she got unwillingly pulled to the other side.

Each of the girls got up from their seats and made their way out of the club. Once they stepped outside, Bloom cast a glance to the east. She could just start to see the burning orange peek over the horizon as dawn started to show. The small group made their way through the town as the three witches gained some curious stares from the few stragglers that were up this early.

"Well well, if it isn't Bloom." A voice sounded from behind Bloom. She immediately knew who it was, spinning around to meet Mitzi's glare.

"Mitzi, I didn't think you woke up this early." Bloom greeted sarcastically. "Who are you trying to impress now?"

"None of your concern." She retorted. The ebony haired girl looked over the other girls that were with Bloom. A sneer on her face as she took in all of their horrible fashion choices, as she put it. "So where is that handsome boyfriend of yours?"

Bloom only smirked. "Probably still asleep. He never was an earlier riser."

"Oh, I can get him to rise alright." Mitzi continued to taunt. "Because unlike you, I have the looks that a man can appreciate."

"And I have a fair better fashion sense then those three rejects." She continued, pointing to the three witches. Stormy had wanted to lash out, but Icy held her back.

"Hey Bloom, are you still hungry?" Icy grinned, knowing the red head would catch on to what she was implying. This earned a sinister grin from the fire fairy.

"Food at a time like this?" Mitzi sputtered as if she couldn't believe that it was normal for people to eat breakfast. "There isn't any places open to grab a bite to eat you idiots!"

Bloom looked around the street they were on. She couldn't see, hear, or even smell anyone Slowly she began to approach the black haired girl, whom continued to rant on about various restaurants in the area, and of course how she would only get the best in the area. It wasn't until Bloom had grabbed hold of her and thrown her against the brick wall, that she realized the situation she was in. Fear washed over her.

"You know Mitzi, there is a great place to get a bite to eat here." She grinned darkly.

In the blink of an eye, Bloom had bite down onto the young girls neck, sinking her fangs in deeply as she began to feed from the blood that poured out. The taste of the black haired girls blood was over whelming, causing Bloom to go into a blood lust. Mitzi tried in vein to struggle, but Blooms hold was too strong for her to break.

After a few moments Mitzi went limp, as she passed out from the blood loss. Bloom continued to feed until she couldn't get anymore. Effectively ending the annoying girls life. Wiping the remaining blood from her lips, Bloom grinned at her handy work. She brought up her right fist and engulfed it in flames.

"Can't leave any evidence." She stated, more so to herself as she reduced the corpse to ashes. The three witches watched on as what was left of the girl blew away in the breeze.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself." Stormy commented.

"That felt good." The fire fairy replied with a grin. She did not feel one bit remorseful for what she had just done. If anything she actually enjoyed it. It was thrilling to be able to feed off of a live prey, even if this one didn't have enough sense to realize she was in danger.

"Let's go." Icy said.

With that, the four finished their journey to where the portal had dropped them off. By now the sun was fully visible, striking down on the ground around them. Bloom saw that there was a teleportation device there that perfectly blended in with it's surrounds. Like at the transportation hub, Stormy quickly rewired it for a free trip back to Magix.

The group landed softly just outside of the magical city. Stormy had done this on purpose so they wouldn't run into the other transits. This time however, Bloom landed perfectly. The first thing that she noticed was it was still dark here.

"I thought it was morning already." Bloom stated, a little confused.

"There is a two hour difference between Magix and Earth." Darcy explained. "Magix is two hours behind earths time, at least from the time in Gardenia."

"I know after what I had just done, this may seem out of character for me." Bloom smiled as she looked back at the witches. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"This will not be the last time we meet." Icy reassured her. "But for now we must go our separate ways."

With a nod, Bloom disappeared into the forest towards her school. Darcy had been right. After feeding on real blood her powers had increased noticeably. For the first time since her transformation had happened, the fire fairy had accepted what she was; and she was beginning to love it.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Short chapter, but it was one I wanted to do. I felt it fitting that Mitzi would be her first real victim. Granted, she may have been out of character. The only thing I really know about her is that she is arrogant and obnoxious.

To those that are going to ask, yes that was a sexual innuendo that Mitzi made about being able to get Sky to rise.

As always, please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** And so begins Blooms descent into darkness. It's going to be a fun roller coaster ride from here on out. With lots of twists and turns. So without further delay, on with the next chapter.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 8

"_Once innocence and time is lost,_

_It can never be regained."_

Bloom had arrived at the school just before the sun came up for a second time for her. Noticing that she had left her window open to her bedroom. She grinned as she easily jumped up the forty feet, landing on the ledge. As she climbed through the window, she took a quick look around her room. Someone had been in here. Take a cautious sniff to the air, a smile visited her lips. Flora had been in here.

She couldn't help but regret the way she had disappeared on the nature fairy. The nature fairy was the only one she still considered a friend among the Winx at this time. Still, she couldn't deny that she had a great time last night. Finally tasting the forbidden fruit for the first time.

Bloom closed her window behind her before she moved over to her bathroom sink, turning on the hot water so that she could wash the remnants of blood off her face. As she turned the water off, she gazed into the mirror out of habit and froze. Instead of her amber eyes looking back at her, they were a crimson red.

She continued to gaze at her reflection, a smiling gracing her face. She liked the way it looked, even more then the amber color that they once were. As she exited the bathroom, she eyed the vial of potion that Faragonda had left for her the previous day. A scowl came across her face as she picked it up and gazed at its contents. Anger and doubt rising within her as she remembered what she had theorized last night.

Tightly gripping the vial, she threw it at the wall on the other side of the room. The vial shattering, spilling all of its contents onto the wall and floor as shards of glass rained down. Never again would she drink that vile stuff. As she found out this morning, nothing compares to a fresh kill.

Bloom took a quick moment to change into some fresh cloths, burning her old ones as they still had some blood on them from Mitzi. It may have been a bit overboard, but she didn't want to take any chances. Satisfied with how she looked, she left her room for a leisure stroll around the school grounds. Her new book in hand.

**Flora**

Flora had been hysterical when she realized that the fire fairy had not returned to the school the previous night. She was concerned for her friend when she had ran off after the disastrous meeting with the rest of the group. As soon as they had returned to Alfea, Flora broke off from the rest of the girls and rushed to Blooms room. Only to find it empty.

She had hardly slept all night, worried for her friend. Afraid that she may have done something regrettable. Flora unwrapped herself from her blankets and proceeded to get ready for the day, though Bloom was still at the fore thought of her mind. Helia and her had a long talk afterwards, and she had managed to convince him to trust her in this. Eventually he did relent, but made it clear that he was concerned for her safety. She had promised her friend that she would stay by her side, and she was never one to break her word.

Content with how she looked in the mirror, she left her room. Her first course of action was to check Blooms room again, hoping that the fire fairy may have returned in the early morning hours. Her hopes were soon answered in the form of Bloom coming around the corner at the hall way. Almost causing Flora to sprint towards her, crushing the red head into a hug.

"Bloom!" She exclaimed, nearly in tears. "I am so sorry about last night. I…."

The fire fairy merely smiled, lifting up the nature fairies chin so she could look at her. Gently wiping the tears from Floras eyes.

"It's ok." Bloom reassured her. "I should be the one apologizing to you, for making you worry."

"Bloom, your eyes." Was all Flora could say as she gazed into the vampires crimson orbs. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just part of the changes I am going through." She half lied. Somehow she knew that telling her friend that she had drank blood and killed last night would not go over very well. Flora seemed to accept this as an answer.

"I spent all night talking with the other girls." Flora began, taking her gaze off the fire fairies eyes. "I still want them to be friends with you. I think Musa is coming around."

Bloom smiled at her friends efforts. It was truly heart warming that she still had not given up.

"That would be great Flora." She sighed. "But I have already accepted that they are no longer my friends."

It was a sad realization to have said it out loud, but it was true. She had given up sometime ago on them ever being friends again, and after last night. There was no way she was going back to how it was. Flora remained silent for a moment

"I am still going to try." She finally spoke, not giving up on Bloom. "Even if I can only get Musa to come around, it will be better then being alone in this."

Bloom merely smiled at this. She was about to say something, but she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes narrowing a little before she turned her gaze back to Flora.

"I should go, I don't want to get you into anymore trouble."

Without waiting for a reply, the fire fairy was gone in the blink of an eye. Flora was stunned at the speed she had left in, but confused by her sudden departure. It was until a minute later Stella and Layla rounded the corner whispering each other did it dawn on Flora what had happened. Ignoring the two girls who were greeting her as she looked behind her at the corner Bloom had disappeared behind a moment ago.

**Later That Day**

Bloom laid under a lone tree at the edge of the schools campus. In her lap lay the tome that Darcy had given her the previous night. The young fairy was completely entranced with it. The book held a wealth of knowledge and of various advanced abilities she was interested in. Two that really stuck out to her was hypnosis and the ability to erase certain memories.

As she turned the page, it opened up to a set of other abilities that involved transformations, shape shifting, and other interesting abilities. One such example was being able to turn her finger nails into claws of sorts. Able to rip through flesh if the situation demanded it. As interesting as it was, she still flipped the pages back to the hypnosis section. She figured that being able to hypnotize people would be far more useful right now to allow her to feed. As well as being able to wipe their memory of the event afterwards would be a bonus, as to not leave any witnesses without killing them.

As she continued reading, she let out a small groan. Just down the hill where she sat, she could hear a group of footsteps coming her way. Along with soft chatter, she could identify everyone who was coming. Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora. It seemed the nature fairy was persistent enough to get everyone to come.

She didn't have to wait long for the group to reach her. Bloom ignored them for the time being as she continued to read in her book. Not bothering to hide it, as Darcy had pointed out only vampires could read it.

"So what made you guys decide to approach a monster like me?" Bloom stated sarcastically, not looking up from her book. Each of the girls flinched a little. Just now starting to see how their actions were affecting their once best friend.

"Bloom we're sorry." Stella started, looking down a bit ashamed. "For the way we have been acting since you told us."

"Flora was right. We didn't even consider what you were going through." Tecna said.

"We still want to be friends with you." Layla was the last to say anything.

At this Bloom closed her back and chuckled a little to herself as she stood up to face the group of girls in front of her.

"Right." She replied. "I think with the exception of Flora, everyone of you made it very clear last night that you don't want me around."

The girls were a little taken back by this, as Bloom continued.

"Maybe this is another ploy to plan on how to kill me, like everyone was discussing last night."

"Bloom we never said anything like that!" Stella exclaimed.

"You didn't." She smirked. "But everyone of you was quick to agree when Sky mentioned it."

Every one of the girls gasped in shock. They had not even considered that she had overheard any part of the conversation after she had left.

"Yes, I heard every word of it." She continued, letting a knowing smirk visit her face. "One good thing about being a vampire, is that I have excellent hearing."

None of the girls knew how to respond to this. Faragonda had urged them to reconcile with the fire fairy earlier this morning, but they had no idea that what had transpired last night would of shattered any hope of that ever happening.

"Now I think I am going to go to Magix and grab a bite to eat." Bloom smiled, using her vampiric speed, she was gone. She had worded that phrase on purpose, for pure shock value and let the girls speculate what she meant. Or rather, what they assumed she meant.

"She's fast." Musa said, finally breaking the silence as she gazed at the small wake the fire fairy had left in the small meadow.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Threw in that little tidbit about her eyes. Now I am sure it was in other vampire series, but I kind of borrowed it from Twilight. Basically when she does not drink blood, her eyes are amber colored. However, after her first feeding they became crimson. Figured that would have been a nice addition.

Hope everyone enjoyed this as Bloom begins to slip further and further away from the girls and more into darkness. Next chapter is going to be a fun ride, and as always, please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** The quote I used at the beginning of the last chapter actually came from a fortune cookie I got last time I ate at a local Chinese restaurant. Weird place to find it, but I thought it was very fitting.

Anyways, on with the good stuff. Oh, I so enjoyed writing this chapter for obvious reasons.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 9

It didn't take Bloom long to reach the city limits. She really didn't really have a plan of what she was going to do in the city, but she had just wanted to keep away from the other girls. Not that she didn't appreciate what Flora was trying to do, but as she had told them. They had already made it perfectly clear they didn't want anything to do with her.

Though she did not miss the fact that Musa had not said anything, even last night. This made her think that Flora may be right, that Musa may be joining her eventually. She knew the music fairy wasn't one who normally cared for the rules, at least within moderation.

Bloom decided to waste sometime doing some window shopping. Not having much money on her as it was, she ducked into the shopping center. The fire fairy took her time as she browsed through the shops, eyeing up outfits she would like to get. Some of which were questionable considering what she normally wore.

By the time Bloom figured it was time to return to Alfea, it was well after the sun had set. The magical city lit up, preparing for the students night life to kick off for the evening. Bloom opted to take a more secluded path out of the shopping mall to avoid the crowds of people. Even after feeding the previous night, she was hungry for more. She ducked into a darkened ally way, letting the shadows conceal her as she continued on her way.

It seemed though that she was not the only one who had the same idea. However the group before her were not trying to avoid people. They were trying to corner her. Bloom frowned as she eyed the Specialist approaching her. She wasn't worried, she knew that if it came to it she could easily take them out.

"Hiding in the dark in hopes of finding someone to prey upon?" Riven taunted. The others around her just laughed as they made a half circle around her.

"Look, Faragonda wants us to play nice for now." Brandon started. "But get one thing straight. If you go anywhere near any of the girls, we will kill you."

Bloom only smirked at this as she pushed passed the group of boys. Not having time for their empty threats. She would of continued on if it wasn't for the hand of a foolish prince who grabbed hold of her wrist. The vampire turned her crimson eyes towards him, giving him a silent warning. One he did not heed.

"We are serious freak." Sky stated with venom.

In the blink of an eye Bloom had spun around, ripping her wrist out of the blonde princes grip before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Sky grunted from the impact as the back of his head bounced off the wall.

"Now you listen to me you arrogant asshole!" Bloom seethed. "I did not ask for this to happen to me, but I will accept it and move on."

As she did this, she could see out of the corner of her eyes the other specialists getting into a defensive stance. A feral grin spread across her lips. This may prove to be amusing as none of them, except maybe Helia had their weapons on them. Foolish were they to think they could confront a vampire, even a newborn one bare handed.

A gurgling sound alerted her that she was cutting off the blondes princes airway, just barely strangling him. With out any effort, she tossed Sky into Brandon just as the he moved to charge towards her. The brown haired specialists made a grunt as his friend flew into him.

That is when it really started. Riven was the first to launch an official offensive on her. Throwing various punches, trying to get them to land on her. Bloom effortlessly blocked and avoided them. She was enjoying toying with them, as she could anticipate a majority of their moves by simply watching his muscle movement.

After she was bored with the arrogant specialists, she decided to end the game with him. As he lunged in for a another strike, Bloom side stepped it and caught his wrist. Just applying enough pressure until she heard a loud popping sound, signifying that his wrist was now broken. This was confirmed as he suddenly screamed out in pain, holding his wrist as he backed away from the red haired girl.

Blooms eyes then turned to Helia who was taking his turn to square off against her. Like she had expected, he was wielding his laser whip. Making small strikes at her to try and keep her at distance where his whip like weapon would be most effective. That was one thing she expected from the silver haired man. Unlike the others, he knew how to work the fight so that it favored his conditions.

Although sadly, she didn't have the time to fully be able to play with him the way she would of loved to. No doubt his blood would taste delicious, as she almost salivated at the very thought of it. As Helia made another whipping slash, Bloom did a back flip to avoid the attack landing on the wall just above him.

The silver haired specialist was a little shocked by this. As were the others who were watching.

"What's the matter?" Bloom smirked. "Don't want to play no more?" She fake pouted.

At this Helia renewed his assault, bringing his arm back to make the strike when all of a sudden he was stopped. Before he could even register that she was no longer on the wall, Bloom snapped the bones in his forearm. Eliciting a painful grunt from him as he dropped to his knees, cradling his arm.

The fire fairy turned her attention to the remaining Specialists. Timmy. The poor boy almost look like he was about to wet himself at the sight of Bloom stalking towards him. She only smirked at this.

It was then that Sky re-entered the fray, running up trying to throw a punch at the girl he had once loved. Bloom easily caught his fist, turning to face her attacker. Instead of doing what she had done to the others, she decided to add insult to injury to the blonde prince. She brought her fingers up and lightly flicked Sky on the nose.

The impact itself didn't seem anything special until fountains of blood came pouring out of his nose. As Bloom released his hand, he quickly brought them up to cover his broken nose as the blood ran out. Sky looked at the girl in front of him through watery eyes as she returned his gaze with a sinister grin on her face.

Bloom turned on her heels and left the broken and humiliated specialists in the ally. She contemplated adding more shock by licking up some of Skys blood, but decided against it. That would only bring her more problems, even more then she was sure to have after Faragonda caught wind of what had just happened.

Before she would return to the school however, she would have to stop for a small snack. Bloom grinned darkly at the thought.

**Alfea**

It did not take the fire fairy long to reach the school grounds. However, the moment she entered the school quad she was greeted by Faragonda herself. Without saying a word, she beckoned the young fairy to follow her. As Bloom expected, the headmistress lead her to her office where the other girls were already waiting. Bloom rolled her eyes as she entered the room.

"Bloom, there have been some serious allegations against you tonight." The headmistress simply stated. Immediately Bloom knew what she was talking about, but kept her mouth shut to let the older woman continue.

"I just received word from Saladin." Faragonda puased for a second, gauging the red haired fairies reaction. "It appears that you attacked the specialists tonight."

Hearing this the girls gasped in shock, turning an accusing glare towards Bloom whom just rolled her eyes. She figured the story would be spun in a way to make her out to be the villain.

"I acted in self defense." Bloom defended. "Not like these girls here would care, but I would prefer to continue living."

"No one wants you dead dear." Faragonda said.

"They do." Bloom gestured to the other girls. Then continued in a softer voice. "Sky does."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room for a few seconds before the headmistress dismissed the girls, so that she may talk with Bloom alone. Before she left, Flora placed a reassuring hand on Blooms shoulder, in which the fire fairy returned.

"Have you taken your potion today?"

"No." Bloom answered honestly before continuing. "As I have told you, it was making me sick. But, I have not had any desires to feed."

"That may be dear, but you need to take it every day. So that we may perhaps avoid another situation like tonight from happening again."

Bloom narrowed her eyes slightly. There was something in the old witches voice that she did not like. Why was she so insistent that she drink the potion every day? This only brought forth more evidence that there was more to the potion then just keeping her hunger in check.

"Now, I am afraid I have some bad news." The headmistress let out a soft sigh before continuing. "Your mother contacted me earlier today. It would appear that a friend of yours, Mitzi I believe her name is; has gone missing."

Bloom suppressed the smirk that threatened to show, instead showing concern.

"Have they found anything?" Bloom forced herself to ask.

"I'm afraid not." Faragonda said, as she sat down behind her large desk. "Get some rest Bloom."

Bloom gave a nod and left the large office. She navigated her way through the series of hall ways until she reached her room. However, she was not alone. Anger flared up inside her as she saw two figures standing outside her door. These were not students of Alfea, they were from Red Fountain.

Not showing anything on the outside, Bloom approached the two students which appeared to be in their senior year.

"Is there a reason you a guarding my door?" She asked softly.

"Faragondas orders." The taller one spoke. "You are not allowed to leave the room without Faragondas permission."

Bloom nodded her head a little as she looked between the two would be guards. She smirked as she saw the fear in the shorter ones eyes. It seemed her crimson eyes were unsettling the two of them, though the taller one appeared to control it better. Though she could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

An idea popped into her head as she stared at the two guards. It would be a shame for her to pass up such a golden opportunity, and the preppy girl she had encountered leaving Magix had left her hungry for more.

She waved her fingers in front of the shorter guard, muttering for him to sleep. Before he could react, his eyelids grew heavy and he slumped onto the floor. Bloom wasted no time turning her attention to the remaining guard. She pulled him into her, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"You are going to be my willing puppet, for me to do as I please with."

The guard just nodded his head, as he willing followed her into her room. Bloom closed the door behind her, leaving the sleeping guard outside. The fire fairy guided him to her bed before she leaned over and sunk her fangs into his neck. Under the spell, he could not scream or struggle as she continued to feed from him.

Just before he was about to pass out from the lack of blood, she stopped. Gazing back into his glazed over eyes, she broke the spell momentarily.

"You are not going to remember any of this." She spoke softly, in a seducing manor. "Now, return to your post."She grinned as she watched the man weakly walk towards the door, licking the last remaining blood off her lips. His face now pale from the lack of blood flow, still he managed to leave the room before collapsing just outside.

That done Bloom turned her attention to her window. She was not going to remain a prisoner in the school. Faragonda had another thing coming if the old witch thought she was going to be alright with this. She threw open the windows and jumped outside.

As soon as she hit the ground she was gone, disappearing into the night.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Well that was fun. So far, this is my longest chapter for this story. I do hope everyone enjoyed it and for all you Sky lovers out there. Sorry I am not a very big Sky fan and I do love torturing him in my stories.

As always, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** Would have had this had this chapter up last night, but my other hobby kind of took up my time. As most of my long time readers know, I play MMO's on the side. Current game is Star Wars: The Old Republic, and yes I have given in to the dark side. All hail Darth Midnight Lost….

Ok, now that I showed my geek, on with the chapter, but first.

Nentone - Yes she does. It is no surprise that Dark Bloom is my favorite character in the series, hence why I prefer to do stories around her or similar personalities.

Flamechild1998 - Glad to see your enjoying it, and fear not. This story is long from over. I haven't even completed the outline of it.

Now, there is going to be a scene in this chapter that I had not originally planned for, but felt it needed to be in. As in writing up the outline for the story I forgot to mention a certain character. Enjoy.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 10

Bloom sped through the darkened forest, weaving in and out of trees as she put more distance behind her from the school. Though she did have fun at the expense of her supposed guards, she was still furious that the old witch intended to keep her a prisoner. She knew that if she had stayed, the headmistress would of never let her leave. At least not by herself.

Her only problem now was where she was going to go. It wasn't until she stopped in front of a large cave opening that the idea struck her, and it was perfect. A grin visited her face.

"Of course." She said to herself, entering the cave.

This wasn't just any cave entrance. It lead to none other then Shadowhaunt. She had completely forgotten about this place since Darkars defeat nearly two years ago. This would be a suitable place for her, and it would be one of the last places the other girls looked. Bloom softly chuckled to herself at the irony of returning to this place.

She followed the unlit pathway until it opened up into a large cavern. Bloom took a moment to admire her surroundings. Even though it was completely dark, she could see perfectly. There wasn't much that was different that she could remember, aside for the fact that the fortress in the center was in ruins. Another thing she noticed was that there was no life in the place, none of the shadow beasts were around.

Bloom figured that she was going to have to repair it some how. Shadowhaunt seemed to react to her thought as crumbling noises could be heard from the fortress. Bloom peered at the structure as the walls began to repair themselves. This confused the fire fairy. A light flickered behind her, catching her attention and putting her on the defensive.

"Truly remarkable place isn't it?" Icy stated with a smile.

Bloom relaxed seeing who it was. She was so entranced with what was going on with Shadowhaunt that she failed to notice the three witches coming up behind her. She made a mental note not to ever let that happen again.

"How is it repairing itself?"

"Shadowhaunt gets its energy from its owner. Through that it can rebuild itself in the mind of its owner."

"But Darkar is dead."

"Perhaps," Darcy chuckled. "But you are not."

Bloom gazed at the witch in shock, as the implications sink in. She was the owner of Shadowhaunt now.

"So your saying I own Shadowhaunt now?"

"Correct." Icy answered.

"Why didn't you three claim it?" Bloom was curious.

"Believe it or not." Stormy began. "The three of us individually don't have enough darkness to be able to claim it, and it doesn't work when we combine together with our Gloomix."

"That it is a surprise." The fire fairy couldn't help but smile at this. She couldn't help but be a little proud that she held more darkness then the witches. "Shall we?"

With a nod, the group of girls bounded towards to the now fully repaired fortress. Bloom took in everything as they entered the structure. Everything was the same as she had remembered it, the only real difference was that it was clean. Not the filth that Darkar had kept it in. The girls made their way down the large hallway until they reached the throne room. Bloom eyed the throne and grinned, sauntering her way over to it before taking a seat; looking down at the three witches before her.

"How did you know to find me here?" Bloom asked as the thought struck her.

"We saw what happened in Alfea." Darcy informed her, then added. "Though I have to say, nice touch with your supposed guards."

Bloom couldn't help but smirk at the compliment.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Icy asked.

"I honestly don't know." The fire fairy admitted. "Didn't have much time to plan it out. I just knew that I wasn't going to be a prisoner."

"No doubt Faragonda is going to be looking for you." Darcy put in. Bloom only nodded in reply. She knew the old witch was going to start sending people out, most likely the girls; to find her.

"What do you suggest?"

"Bolster your power." Icy said flatly. "Your going to need to start hunting in Magix."

The fire fairy grinned at the thought of hunting freely. The thrill of the hunt, the danger of being caught. Even though she knew that was unlikely. Her eyes then gazed down at her current outfit.

"Before I start hunting, I am going to need some new cloths." Bloom grinned. "I don't think this look is going to suit my new life style."

The three witches laughed at this.

**The Next Day, Lockette**

It was late in the afternoon as the small pixie hurried around the forest. She was desperately trying to find her bonded fairy. Lockette had just returned from a great gathering of the pixies that was a celebration and had learned of Blooms disappearance when she visited Alfea

Flora had been the most upset, though she had noticed that the rest of the girls were not acting the same. That was why Lockette was in her frantic search. She had picked up on Blooms magical essence and was in the process of following it. After nearly an hour of flying, she finally arrived to where the Blooms essence ended. Shadowhaunt. Lockette shivered as she continued on. Now more afraid for Bloom's safety as she began to speculate what could of happened, fearing the worst.

The tiny pixie steeled her nerves and entered the fortress, hiding behind various objects until she approached the dimly lit throne room. Lockette cautiously entered the larger room. To her right she caught a flash of red hair.

"Bloom! What are you doing here?" Lockette exclaimed as she flew up to the fire fairy. "The girls are looking for you right now."

"Are they now?" Bloom grinned, not turning to the pixie as she browsed the large book shelf that was in front of her. Shadowhaunt had been kind enough to give her a plethora of knowledge of various vampire scriptures and even extended to darker spells.

"We should really get out of here Bloom." The small pixie insisted. "Your friends are worried."

"As they should be." The fire fairy chuckled darkly.

"Bloom?"

Finally Bloom turned to look at the small pixie, a dark smile plastered to her face exposing her fangs. Lockette gazed in horror at the fairies crimson red eyes and elongated canines.

"What happened to you Bloom?" She managed to ask, despite the blood in her veins running cold.

"I've been perfected." The fire fairy merely stated as she approached Lockette.

"Perfected? But you're a…."

"Vampire." Bloom finished for her with a smile.

Lockette took this as a sign to flee, quickly trying to fly towards the entrance. Only to be blocked by Bloom before she could react.

"Leaving so soon Lockette?" Bloom taunted. "Here I thought we could catch up with each other. After all, you've been away for so long."

"What do we have here?" Came another voice from behind Bloom, causing the little pixie to panic even more. She was regretting coming her alone, as she had expected to find Bloom imprisoned here.

"An old friend of mine decided to pay me a visit Icy." The fire fairy snickered as she grabbed hold of the small pixie. Firm enough to keep Lockette from escaping but soft enough not to kill her outright.

"How sweet." Stormy mocked.

"However this does pose a problem for me." Bloom continued looking down at the pixie. "You see, I don't want to be found."

"I promise I won't tell the others Bloom!" Lockette quickly stated, not liking the implications of her situation.

Bloom considered the small pixie for a moment before giving her a soft smile. "Thank you Lockette. I knew I could count on you."

The tiny pixie was relieved until she noticed that Bloom had not loosened her grip as she tried to get out. She then cast a worried glance up at Bloom. The soft smile on the fire fairy's face had disappeared, replaced by a sinister grin. Lockette screamed out momentarily in pain as Bloom tightened her grip until the little pixies blood covered her hand.

Bloom dropped the crushed body of her once bounded pixie on the floor as she licked what little blood there was off her hand. She noted that the pixie blood had a rather unique taste to it, something sweet like candy.

The fire fairy turned to the three witches who had just returned. Even the three sisters had not expected Bloom to do what she had just did.

"Can't take any chances." Was all the red haired girl said, in answer to the shocked expression on the witches faces.

"So what are you plans for tonight?" Icy asked with a dark grin.

"Tonight?" Bloom smirked. "I'm going to go hunting."

**Additional Authors Notes:** The first official character death, and it happened to be an impromptu scene. This is the first of many character deaths to come. No, I am not afraid to kill off main characters. I already have some plans of who I plan to kill off, but as always I will take suggestions. So if you have a character, other then Bloom; you would like to see knocked off. By all means let me know, and I may be able to swing something.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Well, last chapter was fun. Like I said, the part with Lockette was a complete impromptu scene that I thought up on the spot. As for Shadowhaunt, I was aiming to describe that it is not set to just one structure, but changes itself depending on what it's owner requires. While Bloom kept it in its original form, she did require more information on vampires and other useful spells. Which the fortress provided.

Flamechild1998 - Kill Sky and Stella, well I can say that eventually both of them are getting what's coming to them.

That said, on with the story. Enjoy.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

It had been a long and fun week for Bloom, as she adjusted into her new lifestyle. At the suggestion of the three witches she had begun to hunt in the magical city of Magix. The cities various nightclubs had become her favorite hunting grounds. It was easy to lure in her victims. Boys or girls, it didn't matter to Bloom. She used manipulation and seduction as her tools. Never going all the way with any of them, just enough to get them to bare their necks to her.

That is what she was doing now. She had come across a tempting victim at her latest nightclub hunting ground. As they danced, the girl introduced herself as Alice. The night wore on and Bloom began to work her seduction on the oblivious girl. After a little effort, the fire fairy led Alice to a secluded spot within the night club; ignoring the cheers from the boys in the crowd.

Bloom started it off slow, capturing the girls lips with her own. Alice was embarrassed, explaining that she had never done something like this before. However, the red haired girl was quick to wipe away her embarrassment and doubt. As the girl arched her back, exposing her neck, Bloom struck. She sunk her fangs deep into the warm flesh.

Alices eyes first opened wide with horror, but then quickly transformed into a look of pleasure as Bloom injected a solution into the wound from her fangs. She had discovered this by accident originally, but it was useful to hide what she was really doing. Alice moaned in pleasure as Bloom continued to drink, until finally the girl went limp. The fire fairy wiped the blood off her lips before rummaging through her pocket, producing a single syringe. She took the girls lifeless arm into her hands, and injected the entire contents of the syringe, a dark smile on her face as she left the body for someone to find.

She was always covering her tracks though, as each of her victims were set up as if they had an overdose of an illegal drug that was commonly found in the city. One of her first victims happened to be a dealer, so she had used it to her advantage. This proved helpful as it threw investigators off her path and even eluded Faragonda and the girls.

Her hunt done for the night, Bloom let herself transform into the cloud of mist. Quickly returning to Shadowhaunt where the three witches were waiting for her.

"Have a good night?" Icy smirked.

"It was filling." The red haired girl replied with a grin. "What do you have for me?"

Throughout the week the witches had been acting as informants for her. Not by her orders of course, their mysterious master had wanted to make sure she was ready for whatever. Still frustrated that her sire couldn't come tell her themselves, but she would take any help she could get at this time.

"I think it's about time you hunt a more challenging prey." Darcy stated, a knowing grin on her face. This of course peaked Blooms interest.

"A more challenging prey?"

"Another vampire to be exact." Stormy put in.

"Yes, one Atilla Von Cantro." Darcy said.

"What's so special about him?" Bloom asked.

"He is a traitor to your kind." Icy explained. "He was one of the first born. From what we were told, he was the one responsible for aiding the forces of light when they invaded the vampire world."

Bloom frowned at this. She had read what little there was about the event, however the only scripts she was able to find of it had placed the vampires as the villain. Even if she wasn't around for it, she was still a vampire now. This vampire was a traitor to her as well, and if he was in league with any of the schools; that also made him an enemy.

"Where can I find him?"

Darcy handed her a small piece of paper that detailed the ancient vampires whereabouts. "He is very reclusive, but our master had managed to track him down."

Bloom turned to leave but was stopped by Icy.

"He will not go down easy, you will need to feed before fighting him." The ice witch said as she stepped forward and bared her neck. The others followed suit.

Bloom was taken aback by this. Cautiously she approached the three witches, none of them showed any signs of fear that she could detect. The red headed vampire nodded her head before biting into Icy first. She used the same technique she had with the girl earlier tonight.

Once again, this caused the witch to moan out in pleasure. After a moment, Bloom let go not wanting to drink the three witches dry. She repeated the same process with all of the witches. As she fed, she felt a rush of power she had never felt before. Before she left, she gave them her thanks.

Bloom followed the papers directions, stopping just outside a small run down shack that was hidden in a carved out section of the mountain. She took a moment to take in her surroundings before approaching the small building. Through the window she could see her target with his back to her, browsing for something in his book shelf.

The young vampire eyed a small crack in the door and transformed into her mist form, slipping into the crack. Once through she reformed and approached the older man who had just turned to see her. She could see the fear light up in his eyes.

"Did Faragonda send you?" He asked, jumping to the conclusion that the headmistress needed more help.

Bloom considered her options before playing along. "Yes, one of the students has been attacked and transformed."

"I already told your headmistress to destroy the creature before it was too late." Atilla snapped in anger of his warnings were not heeded.

This sparked an anger in Bloom, but she held it in. "She still deserved a chance."

"And look what it got her." He stated, rummaging along his desk that was cluttered with a bunch of photos. Finally he found a small vial he was looking for. "Tell Faragonda to get the creature to drink this. Say it's a cure or something."

"What is it?" Bloom asked, as she took the vial from him.

"It's my latest potion. It will isolate the girls vampiric blood and destroy it." He stated proudly, before giving a small frown. "But it will also kill her."

Bloom nodded looking at the vial before letting a smirk visit her face. So Faragonda did plan to kill her. She cast her eyes on the elder vampire before her before throwing the vial into the wall, shattering it.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He yelled.

"Simply because I want to live." Bloom grinned, stepping out of the shadows that she had been hiding her face in.

"You know at first I fought what I had become, even foolishly sought of Faragonda to help me." She chuckled as she could see the horror in his eyes. "But as the people I once trusted turned their backs on me and betrayed me. I came to enjoy my new lifestyle.

And I learn that you are responsible for not only the plot to kill me, but you also betrayed our kind."

"We are abominations, used only to spread death and fear."

"Enjoyable isn't it." She grinned as she moved closer.

"I will not go down easily." He stated, readying for the fight.

Atilla initiated the attack as he lunged forward, knocking random furniture towards the girl who effortlessly avoiding the oncoming projectiles. The elder vampire could see that a ranged offensive was not going to work and moved in quickly, trying to bring down a chop on the girls head. Bloom however easily grabbed his forearm.

"You haven't been feeding." She taunted at his weakness.

She used some of Icy's abilities that she had acquired temporarily from the ice witch earlier, freezing the elder's forearm into a block of ice. Before he could pull his arm back, she smashed it. Destroying his forearm in the process. The elder howled out in pain as he held his stub of an arm.

"You truly are pathetic." Bloom mocked as she stalked towards him.

Out of pure desperation, the elder vampire tried to back hand his attacker. This proved fruitless as once again the younger, more stronger vampire easily caught his hand. His countless centuries of not feeding properly was catching up to him as he could not match her strength. A sinister grin visited her face as she violently yanked on his arm, completely ripping it off from the shoulder down.

"Now your mine." She grinned, grabbing hold of him. She twisted him so he was facing away from her before biting down on his neck. She let him feel every agonizing second as she drank his blood, noting its rich taste as ancient knowledge swarmed into her brain. She continued to feed off him, sucking every last bit of blood from the elder vampire. The knowledge she absorbed from him would prove very useful in the future.

Done feeding, she dropped his corpse onto the floor before taking a look at what was left to the small home after their fight. To be honest, she was a little disappointed. The Trix had implied that he would be a challenge, but despite his age he was a push over. Then again that probably had a lot to do with him not feeding, she reasoned. This gave her another lesson on why it was important that she accepted what she had become.

If a vampire refused to drink blood of humans or humanoid like creatures, it would lose it's strength and be little more then super human. She gazed down at what was left of his body, a small smirk played upon her lips as she grabbed an old burlap sack that laid on the floor nearby.

She proceeded to rip the elder vampire apart, placing each piece into the large sack. The young vampire couldn't help but cackle with glee as she destroyed the elder vampires body. Once she was finished placing all the body parts in the bag, she set the building on fire and left. She had one last stop tonight before she returned home.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will say that the character Alice, though very short lived. Was a suggestion from a reader of mine, Roxy Fan 4 Ever. I decided to use her to be one of Blooms victims. Also, I have been listening to "Alice" by Shinedown.

Anyways, like always feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:** Wonder what Bloom intends to do with the remains of the elder vampire she had just killed. Guess there is only one way to find out. Only a few chapters more before Bloom turns one of the girls into a vampire as well.

Now before anyone gets worried, I do not plan to turn all of the girls. Only one will be turned, the others have a rather unpleasant future ahead of them. We are also nearing the part where Blooms sire reveals themselves, still taking guesses on who it is.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 12

The weather seemed to anticipate Blooms arrival as dark storm clouds loomed over Alfea. A flash of lightening signaled her arrival, though no one was around to see it. Bloom spied that the headmistress had left her office window cracked open. Sack in hand she transformed into the cloud of mist and slipped through the window, taking form inside the office.

The room itself was empty, but she could hear voices coming down the hallway. It seemed the headmistress and the girls were still awake this late. Casually she sat down in Faragondas large office chair and turned it so that it was facing the window, waiting for the others to arrive.

She didn't have long to wait as a moment later the elder witch opened the door, the girls not far behind here. Stella was visibly frustrated of not being able to go to bed just yet as the headmistress had kept them awake late into the nights for the past few days.

"We've looked everywhere in Magix, it could be possible she returned to earth." Tecna voiced.

"No." Faragonda sighed. "She is still in Magix. They had discovered numerous dead bodies in town."

"But the reports said that they died of a drug overdose." Flora pointed out. "There had been no physical evidence of being bitten."

"That may be, but I still have my doubts." The older woman argued. "It does not ease my mind any knowing that the Trix have been active again as well. And now with Lockettes disappearance."

"You think they are connected?" Layla asked.

"Yes." Faragonda finally said after a few moments of silence. She had a terrible feeling that the return of the Trix Sisters, the deaths in Magix, and Bloom escaping were all connected somehow. Though she could not piece together the puzzles.

"This never would of happened if you hadn't placed those guards at her room." Musa finally spoke up. Much like Stella, she was a little grouchy from being up this late.

"It was for the best." The older woman stated, eyeing the music fairy.

"You made her feel like a prisoner, I would of ran away too."

"It was for her own and everyone else's safety. It was something I had decided to do before I heard of the incident in Magix with the Specialists."

A dark chuckle from the chair grabbed everyone's attention as the chair turned to face them. A flash of lightening just outside the window only enhanced Blooms dark appearance. From the chair she eyed all the girls in the room. She noticed the only ones not showing any fear were Flora and Musa, who were standing next to each other away from the rest.

"Bloom?" Flora asked cautiously, moving to take a step forward to her friend only to be stopped by Faragonda.

"Hello Flora." The fire fairy greeted, casting a glare at the older woman.

"I had heard that everyone had been so worried about me, so I dropped in for a visit." Bloom mocked.

"We have been." Flora answered. "At least I have."

There was a hint of sadness in the nature fairies voice that made Bloom almost regret leaving the school. She knew that their friendship meant everything to Flora, and that her sudden departure must of hurt her. Of course Bloom had made her choice that night, she was not going to be a prisoner. Instead she had embraced what she had become. She enjoyed it.

"You could always come with me." Bloom suggested with a dark grin. She wondered how the nature fairy would react to becoming a vampire.

Flora for one was shocked at the suggestion. She couldn't deny that she was tempted to leave with her friend. Maybe learn what the red headed girl had been up to since she left the school. However, Faragonda made her decision for her.

"She will remain here Bloom." The old witch answered for the nature fairy.

"Do you intend to keep her a prisoner too?" Bloom asked in a mocking tone.

"Bloom, we are only trying to help you." Faragonda insisted. "Just come back to us, and we may be able to find a cure."

Bloom suppressed a small giggle before replying. "You already said there wasn't a cure after being turned, are you saying that you lied or are you lying now?"

"I may have been misinformed." The headmistress answered. "I contacted an old friend of mine who is an expert in vampires. He said he may be able to create a potion that will cure you."

The young vampire couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to laugh loudly at what the older witch had just told her. She could see the confusion written all over the girls faces. It seemed they were not in on the joke that only she knew. Bloom slowly stood up, leveling her gaze with the old headmistress. She then tossed the burlap sack towards the older woman.

As the sack fell, the decapitated head of the elder vampire rolled out to rest at Faragondas feet. All the girls in the room screamed in terror once they realized what it was. Even Flora was a little frightened by what she had just saw. Musa however didn't show any fear as she took in the image with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Bloom, why did you do such a thing?" The older woman asked.

"Your _friend_." She mocked. "Told me everything that you had planned. That the potion you had given me was intended to weaken me, not help me with my thirst.

And that this new cure of yours would actually be a poison that would kill me instantly."

"That was never my intention my dear." Faragonda defended. "I am only trying to help you."

Bloom however was not phased by what the older woman was spouting. She could see the fear and even anger in the head mistresses eyes as her previous plans were becoming undone. The vampire ignored the elder woman as she made her way over to where Flora stood, looking the nature fairy in the eyes. By this time Faragonda had stopped talking and all eyes were on the two.

No words were spoken as Bloom brought the nature fairy into a light hug before turning to leave. It was an act of kindness to show Flora that she still considered her a friend, though she did steal a glance at Musa to gauge her reactions and she liked what she saw. With a smirk she turned to Faragonda.

"The next time we meet." Bloom paused, making sure she had the old witches attention. "I will be after your blood."

With a grin, Bloom transformed into a cloud of mist and slipped out the window into the rain cackling as she did so. Faragonda approached the window and watched for a moment, not being able to see much due to the rain and darkness.

"She has become much stronger then I had originally feared."

**Additional Authors Notes:** Sadly another short chapter, but I think I did a good job on it considering it only has one scene. It did cover some nice points to. So, next chapter is going to be fun. Bloom finally turns one of the girls, but who will it be. Flora or Musa?

Anyways, thanks for reading and as always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. Just to note, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I become to writer faster. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:** Big thanks to all who reviewed so quickly. It has been a great inspiration and got me motivated to start working on this chapter earlier then I had originally planned. This chapter also marks the changes of a few things. First being, this chapter is going to have a "Directors Cut" counterpart which will be uploaded separately as it's own story.

What this means is that there are certain scenes I wanted to include in the main story but would force me to change the rating. So the new "Directors Cut" story will be a collection of the M rated scenes that had to be cut out or altered from the official story.

The second change sadly, is that I am going to have to temporarily slow down my updates. At least until I get my outline of the story finished. Though I do have up to chapter 19 planned out, and it is looking like it is going to be a bit longer as I plan out the good stuff which will start happening soon.

Now, on to the shout outs.

Random Guest Reviewer - While I don't plan on having Bloom turn Helia, rest assured that a bloody future does await him.

Winxfloral - Sadly, I decided early on that Bloom will only turn one of them. I have decided who that is, so I hope everyone is happy with my choice.

Dragonfire4743 - It is a very tempting thought, but Flora has already proven that she will accept Bloom either way.

Meloriangang - Yes, both girls do present a world of opportunities to have some fun with in writing.

Guess - Flora would be interesting to write out as evil and dark. I know many would not see it coming.

Alright, now on with the show!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 13

**Three Weeks Later**

For what ever reason that was beyond Bloom, the headmistress had kept what transpired nearly a month ago quiet. Perhaps the old witch didn't want to cause a panic within the magical world. Though the young vampire was suspecting that the older woman was most likely planning something to retaliate with. This would not surprise Bloom at all, she could see how frustrated the headmistress was when she realized her trump card had been called.

Bloom grinned at the memory. It was fun to reveal the fate of the old woman's supposed friend, and of course it was great to see Flora again. She missed talking with the gentle nature fairy. While the three witch sisters provided great conversations and company, she just missed the familiarity of Flora.

A large grandfather clock sounded off, signaling the young vampire that the night life was about to start in Magix. She gave herself another look in the mirror to make sure she looked tempting before leaving for the city. Bloom had continued to hunt in the various nightclubs, although this time opting to leave her victims alive. Though she did erase their memories of what transpired. She knew this would cause Faragonda to worry more.

She arrived shortly at her chosen nightclub for the evening. It was a fairly new establishment by the name of Pixie Dust, of all things. Bloom chuckled a little at the name but decided to check it out, and judging by the line of people waiting to get in; she chose correctly. It didn't take her long to enter to club as she hung near the back to gaze out over the dance floor full of young fairies and would be future heroes, along with a slight mixture of witches from Cloud Tower.

To anyone else it was a bunch of kids having fun and causing mischief. To Bloom however, it was as if she was inside a butchers market picking out the best cut of prime beef. Her mouth watered at the thought. As more people filed into the already packed club the music began to play. The dance floor quickly became packed as the young students moved in to show off their moves, causing Bloom to roll her eyes.

As her eyes scanned the crowds of people, she spied a familiar person. A smile visited her lips as she gazed to see if the others were around. After making sure that the music fairy was alone, Bloom weaved in and out of the crowds of people until she was right behind her.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here." Bloom whispered as she leaned in, licking the ear of the music fairy. This caused Musa to shiver a little, not just out of fear but excitement as well.

"I'm not alone." Musa stated, turning her head to eye the vampire.

"Yes you are." The fire fairy stated, still standing close to the black haired girl. So close that their bodies were rubbing together, either purposely or caused by the people around them. "So I wonder what could make you want to break away from the others when we all know there is a cruel, vicious vampire on the loose."

"N-nothing, I just wanted to check out this club." Musa stammered. "It's supposed to have a brand new music system."

Bloom only laughed at the music fairies antics. The laughter sent another wave of chills of the music fairies spine, causing her to shudder a little. She could tell that Musa was lying. It resonated in her voice.

"You didn't come here for the music or the people." Bloom pointed out. "You came because of me."

"N-no, I just wanted.."

She didn't get a chance to finish as Bloom turned her around, capturing the music fairies lips with her own. This caused Musa to stifle a moan as she wasn't expecting the kiss. However, she didn't fight it either. Bloom was the only one who knew her secret, that the music fairy liked both boys and girls.

As the red head broke the kiss, she moved down to kiss along the side of the music fairies neck. Musa didn't think twice about letting her do it, as if she had forgotten what Bloom was now. However Bloom did not bite, it was far too soon. Instead she continued to make out with the black haired fairy, ignoring those around her. By now, Musa was also getting more feisty as her hands began to wander over the fire fairies curves.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like?" Bloom teased as she licked the edge of Musa's ear. The music fairy only shuddered as Bloom continued to whisper seductively in her ear.

"To experience what I see." She kissed Musa's upper neck.

"What I can taste." She licked along the music fairies lips.

"What I can hear." Fully capturing her lips, letting her tongue slip into Musa's mouth.

The music fairy eagerly accepted it as she wrapped one of her legs around Bloom, holding her close. She had desperately missed the closeness she had with the fire fairy. The secrets that they had shared between each other. Bloom broke the kiss once more, gazing into Musa's lust filled eyes.

"I can give it to you." She whispered in a sultry tone.

"How?" Musa found herself asking. Bloom had hit the nail right on the head, she had been curious about what it was like. Even fantasizing about becoming a vampire herself, though she had kept that fantasy to herself. Since that night three weeks ago, she had become increasingly fascinated with vampires and Bloom.

"All you have to do is offer your neck to me." She grinned, her fangs starting to anticipate the coming meal. "And I shall reward you."

Musa didn't resist as the young vampire lead her to a darkened corner of the club. The music fairy moaned softly as Bloom teasingly nipped at her neck before sinking her fangs into the black haired girls warm flesh. Injecting the solution to overload Musa's nervous system, blocking out all the pain and replacing it with pleasure.

As with her other victims, Musa moaned in response holding Bloom closer to her. After a few moments, the fire fairy stopped feeding leaving Musa just barely alive. True to her word, she cut open her wrist and placed the gash by Musa's mouth. The music fairy eagerly accepts the warm fluid as it runs down her throat, eagerly sucking the wound to take in more.

Once finished Bloom pulls back her arm, letting her cut heal itself instantly as she looked down at Musa whom still had blood along her lips. Musa seemed to notice this as well as she used her hands to wipe herself clean, licking the last of the crimson fluid off her fingers.

Bloom hadn't fully lied when she had told the music fairy that she had not expected to see her here. In fact, she was expecting to see Flora to come look for her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a unique piece of jewelry. It was a silver cross with a crimson ruby like stone in the center of the cross.

"I am still going to need to at the school as my informant." Bloom smiled as she placed the rosario on the music fairy, attaching it to her necklace she was already wearing. "Keep me informed of what they are planning."

Musa only nodded as she hazily gazed up at her now sire.

"Your gifts and hunger will remain asleep until I awaken them." Bloom stated as she helped the newly turned vampire to her feet who was now starting to regain her strength.

Bloom would of said more, but she heard something off at the entrance. The others were coming, as it seemed they noticed Musa was missing.

"Wait, how will I know where to find you?" Musa asked before Bloom could leave.

Bloom only smirked casting a knowing grin at the music fairy. "You'll know."

Without saying anything more, the red haired vampire disappeared into the crowd just as the group of girls and the specialists approached Musa. Immediately inquiring why she had disappeared on them. Bloom watched from the floor above them as they led the music fairy out, however not before Musa turned just enough to make eye contact with Bloom before disappearing out of the door.

**Additional Authors Notes:** For all of those who wanted me to turn Flora, I am sorry. Musa was a better pick in the end and easier to set up a meeting for. As Blooms favorite hunting grounds are night clubs and the like, which I do not see Flora willingly going into. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to go out partying, where as Musa does.

Now, this also brings me to my next point. This is not a Bloom/Musa pairing, in fact I have yet to decide if there will be any pairings in this story. Though as stated, Bloom will use seduction as a tool to get what she wants now. So it was only natural that she seduced Musa. To those wanting to ask, yes in this story Musa is bisexual and has had previous such encounters with Bloom in the past. Which is why she was so comfortable with her.

As stated, I will be doing a small snippet of this chapter in another upload shortly after this chapter has been posted. Once again, this "Directors Cut" will have mature scenes whether they be sexual, violent, or gory.

As always, please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the reviews. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:** Now, I know a lot of people wanted me to change Flora. However like I said, it was far easier and more believable for Musa. Now, I still do have some plans for our favorite nature fairy. Though some later scenes will be very trying on her to remain in her neutral stance on Bloom being a vampire.

Nentone - Sorry if the chapters feel a little short. Generally when I set out to do a story, I set up a word count goal. For this story however I did away with it and am just writing for fun. As for Valtor, he would be very interesting to write as I have not done anything with him yet.

Random Guest Reviewer - I do have some plans for Flora, so do not worry. She will not be abandoning Bloom anytime soon, though in a later scene she will find it more difficult.

Now, in my last chapter I promised that I would be uploading some "Directors Cuts" from this story. The first chapter of that is up, titled Crimson Flame, Directors Cut. I know original title. Anyways, as stated, it is an M rated spin off of little snippets that I wanted to put in this story.

Now, the big reveal of Blooms sire is coming up in the next few chapters and I still want to hear every ones guess on who it is. So far there have been guess on Valtor, Icy, Darkar, and of course an original character. So please, put in your bid on who you think it is!

Just as a forewarning, this chapter will have the first major character death. I know some may not like who I decided to kill off. For that I am sorry, but this is supposed to be an adventure/horror story. So far there has been plenty adventure but little horror.

That out of the way, on with the show!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 14

**Nearly Two Weeks Later**

Musa ducked through the dense forest as she ran at full sprint, not really knowing where she was going just being lead by pure instinct alone. She had to inform her mistress of what she had just learned. It wasn't easy but she had managed to sneak away from the others with an excuse to go out for a walk to clear her mind.

The others had insisted on joining her, not wanting to leave her alone in case something were to happen. It took a little work but she managed to convince them that she would be alright and not stray too far. Which at the time, she really didn't lie. She didn't know which way to go.

Musa easily cleared a twelve foot crevice, landing softly on the other side. Despite having her powers sealed away for the time being, she still had access to a small amount. Which enabled her near super human abilities. After a few minutes she arrived at the entrance of the cave that lead into Shadowhaunt.

"I should have guessed." Musa grinned as she entered the cave.

**Bloom**

"So this idiot thought he could force himself onto you?" Darcy laughed. The witch could only imagine the surprise the poor fool experienced when his plan to force himself onto Bloom backfired.

"I played along." Bloom smirked darkly. "Until he pulled it out."

The fire fairy let the implications set in as the three witches burst out laughing. Each getting a very good idea of what happened afterwards. Bloom chuckled along with them, sitting upon her throne. After all this time, it still felt weird to her. She had always imagined Darkar sitting here, never herself.

It was then that Musa entered the room, bringing a smile to Blooms face. However the three witches were not expecting the sudden visitor and got up. Read to attack the intruder.

"Easy girls." Bloom stated as she stood to welcome the music fairy. "She belongs to me."

Musa smiled at this, almost forgetting why she had come.

"When did this happen?" Stormy asked, a little confused.

"Two weeks ago, at the Pixie Dust." The fire fairy answered. "It was a very, pleasurable night for both of us."

"What news do you bring me Musa?"

"Faragonda has instructed us to search for you in Magix tonight. She has a strong feeling that you have been hunting there still, even though there have been no unusual deaths." Musa quickly explained.

"I see." The vampire grinned, tonight would be a fun night indeed. She had so longed to play with the boys again.

"I want to be there with you." Musa stated.

"I need you to remain with them for tonight." Bloom smiled, bringing her hand up to caress the music fairies cheek. "Your time to stand by my side will come soon, I promise."

Musa lowered her head slightly, but nodded in understanding. She still had a part to play tonight, otherwise if she did not return from her walk the others would grow suspicious and thus may change the entire plan. Which would make it useless information to her mistress.

"You don't plan to go alone, do you?" Icy asked.

"I am sure I can take them." Bloom commented, but paused as if something just popped into her mind. "However, it would probably be best if you three came as well. I just ask that you stay out of sight unless I need help."

"Other then that, enjoy the show." The fire fairy grinned darkly.

"Either way, it would be great to see those pixies get there asses handed to them." Icy commented, then looking to Bloom and Musa. "No offense."

"Does it look like we care?" Musa stated. Icy only shrugged in response.

"Musa, head back to Alfea and be ready for tonight." Bloom instructed. "It is going to be a hot time in the old town tonight."

Musa nodded and departed.

**Later That Night**

Bloom did not want to disappoint the girls, nor the specialists. Even opting to forsake her normal hunting grounds of the nightclubs for something more primal. Perched on top of one of the many buildings that overlooked the magical city. She took a quick sniff of the air, a sinister grin appearing on her face. They were nearby, now all she needed was some bait to lure them in.

Fate seemed to be on her side as a lone woman made her way down the street just below where Bloom was perched. Fully standing up she let herself fall backwards off the ledge, flipping in mid air landing right in front of her victim. Immediately the lady screamed out in surprise.

"That's a start." Bloom grinned. "But I am going to need to you scream much louder then that."

Not letting the full implications set in for the unfortunate soul, she grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall roughly. By now the woman was hysterical of what was happening, and her screams made it known.

"That's better." The vampire chuckled, she could hear the specialist and girls quickly approaching her location.

Not wasting any time she bit down into her victims neck, not bothering making it pleasurable for them. She wanted them to suffer and feel every ounce of pain being delivered. It did the trick as the woman's screams hit a higher level as she began to kick and scream more, thrashing about. Though it was in vain as Bloom continued to suck her dry.

A moment later the girls and specialists rounded the corner, coming to a halt as they saw Bloom still feeding from the poor woman.

"Bloom!" Flora called out, getting the vampires attention.

"Let her go!" Sky commanded. Bloom only grinned at this as she let go of the woman's body and casually tossed it at the group that had just arrived, wiping the last of the blood of her lips and licking it off her fingers. All the while staring at Sky.

"You really have become a monster, haven't you?" The blonde prince asked, even though it was phrased more as a statement.

"Aw Sky, you always did say the most beautiful things to me." The vampire taunted. She grinned as she watched disgusted expressions flashed across the groups faces.

"Bloom, we can still help you." Stella finally spoke up, gazing at her once best friend. "You just have to give us a chance and trust us."

"We are still your friends Bloom." Layla added, trying to sway the fire fairy.

"Oh, so now you want to be friends and offer to help me." She mocked them, a dark grin flashing upon her face. "I have already accepted what I have become, and frankly I love it."

"Bloom, this isn't you. Your not a monster." Tecna said.

"Your right, I am not a monster." Bloom laughed. "I am perfection."

"If your not going to listen, then I guess we will just do this the easy way." Riven stated as he brandished his two phantoblades. "And just so you know, we were holding back last time."

"Funny you say that, so was I." The red head stated, holding her arms out in a taunting gesture to attack her. "You see, you are no match for me."

"We'll just see about that."

Riven charged forth, ignoring the warnings from the others as he jumped towards Bloom who had not moved a muscle. Just as he was about to bring one of his blades down on top of her, she casually extended her hand and without touching him stopped him in mid air. His eyes went wide when he realized he couldn't move at all.

Bloom said nothing just simply grinned. With a simple gesture of her fingers, she sent Riven flying backwards until he was abruptly stopped by a brick wall. Nearly sending him clean through it as the wall cracked under the force of the impact. Effectively knocking the young man out.

Flora gasped as she watched, looking to Musa expecting the music fairy to run forward to her fallen boyfriend. However, the dark haired fairy made no movement. Merely taking her eyes off the crumpled body of Riven and looking to Bloom. A faint grin on her face, that only Flora seemed to notice. Though the nature fairy opted to stay silent about it for now, making a mental note to discuss it with her later.

"Who's next?" Bloom taunted as she stepped towards the group of boys, whom stepped back in response.

Out of panic, Timmy raised up his blaster pistols and began firing sporadically at the vampire before him. Bloom easily avoided the projectiles as she closed the distance between them. As soon as she was in range, she made a swiping motion. Timmy jumped back and tried to fire off more, but found that is guns were no longer working. A mere second later they fell into pieces from where the red headed vampire had cut them with her nails.

With a maniacal grin, Bloom quickly closed the distance once more. Stopping just before him, a feral grin on her face. In pure terror, the specialists ended up wetting himself in fear. The vampire took a moment to look down at the wet spot that had appeared in his pants. Roughly striking him in the chest with the palm of her hand, sending him crashing into Brandon who was right behind him.

Some audible cracks and a groan from the brown haired specialist prompted Stella to run to her boyfriend. Trying to treat the injuries he had just sustained, as the impact from Timmy had cracked his ribs. Bloom only laughed at the pitiful geek that wanted to be a hero.

"Who wants a hero that wets themselves?" She mocked, casting a look at Tecna knowing how she felt about the specialists.

Just then a glint caught her attention to her left. Immediately she brought up her arm, just in time to prevent Helias laser whip from wrapping around her neck. Instead he had captured her left forearm. With a grin she grasped the silver line and yanked on it hard, causing the silver haired man to come flying towards her.

It seemed to happened in slow motion as Helia went flying through the air towards the vampire. Unable to control his trajectory, landing right in her waiting arms. Bloom grabbed hold of his head with a makeshift headlock, her eyes on the girls as she wrenched the head of the young man violently.

There was a sickening ripping and the sound of cracking bones as the young mans body fell to the ground. Flora raised her hands to cover her mouth at what she had just witnessed. The rest of them screamed in terror as Bloom casually lifted up the now severed head of Helia.

Her eyes locked on Sky with a dark gleam as she tossed the head in front of the girls. She could see Sky's rage was about to boil over as she kicked the decapitated body of the silver haired specialists away from her.

"Sky, don't!" Layla tried to warn him.

It was too late as the blonde prince charged his former girlfriend in a fit of rage. Desperate to kill her, destroy her and avenge his fallen friend. Unsheathing his own phantoblade, he swung madly at the vampire. Each time he missed only fueled his rage even more. As he made one last backwards slash at her, she caught his right hand.

"Bloom no!" Stella cried out, having a very bad feeling about what was about to happen. "Don't do it!"

Bloom ignored the sun fairies pleas as she pulled on his arm harshly, using her free hand to come up striking the under part of his upper arm. Just under where his shoulder started. Sky screamed out in pain and stumbled back, looking down at the stub that was left of his right arm.

In front of him Bloom was holding the severed arm above her as she drank the blood that feel from it. Most of it actually running down her chin and all over her cloths, giving her a more terrifying appearance. Bloom used her fire powers to reduce what was left of the arm to dust. A sinister grin on her face as her crimson eyes burned brightly.

**Additional Authors Notes:** So be honest, who saw that one coming? This was one of the chapters I had been looking forward to writing since I had planned it out. Mainly because I get to maim Sky more. Those are familiar with my previous Winx Club fanfics know that I am not a big fan of his.

I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always leaving your suggestions, thoughts, and critiques in the reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:** Well, last chapter certainly ended off with some bloodshed. Now how are the Winx girls going to be able to combat against Bloom seeing that the specialists were easily and violently brushed aside, and with a traitor in their midst?

KakaSaku Chan - The part about Riven and Musa, let's just say Musa expects the same treatment as Bloom got and is cutting her ties before she gets hurt emotionally. Then there is that spin off "Directors Cut" chapter that could explain a few things to.

I would suppose with my past stories Darkar would be a very obvious choice for me, we shall see if you are correct. As for Sky, I think it is easy to hate him in my stories because I make him out to be suck an arrogant jerk. No secret, I do not like Sky.

With that in mind, Blooms sire will be revealed in the next chapter. Who will it be? I will give you a hint, it is not an original character as I stated back in chapter 5. Another hint I will drop is that it is not Valtor/Baltor, depending what series you watch, but it is a existing character in the series. So place your best guesses and see how close you get!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 15

The girls were horrified at what they had just experienced. Never had they expected to face something this brutal, much less from someone they had once called a friend and trusted in. Flora's gaze remained on Helias head that was sitting just in front of her, almost as if it were mocking her for trusting in Bloom.

Layla had come to her senses enough to help slow the bleeding from Sky's severed arm, applying a tourniquet to the wound made from his own shirt. Still here eyes never left the vampire in front of them. Without a doubt, she was afraid.

"Please don't tell me your going to give up and run away now." Bloom taunted as she chuckled. "I am just starting to have so much fun, hanging out with my _friends _once more."

Even after what had just transpired they could still scarcely believe that the fire fairy was actually enjoying the pain and torment she was causing. Mostly at their expense. The vampire eyed each of the girls, until she stopped on Musa. A noticeable grin on the red heads face.

'_Attack me.'_ Bloom commanded her through telepathy.

Musa's eyes widened as she got the message, unsure of how to act. She clinched her fist, letting her eyes visit Rivens still prone body. Momentarily she closed her eyes before following her mistresses command. She inhaled deeply before letting loose a vicious sonic like scream that cracked the pavement.

Bloom just barely avoided the impact as she waited until just the last second to move, letting the music fairies attack completely shatter the wall behind her. Within a second the fire fairy reappeared in front of Musa, swiftly backhanding her across the face. Effectively knocking her out.

Flora watched on as the battle started and ended quickly. She knew she didn't have much of a chance in stopping Bloom, especially with the new powers she was displaying and not to mention her brutality. Still, she knew she had to try and get her friend back. She rose her hands and began to summon her powers. Small plants and weeds that were scattered along the ally way they were fighting in sprung to live, growing massively into large vines in an attempt to hold the vampire long enough.

The large vines sprung to life and wrapped around the vampire, catching her unaware for the first time as she had not expected Flora to react so quickly after the death of her lover. Her crimson eyes fell onto the nature fairy, her heart softened a little as she saw the conflict going on within her. She never did want to hurt the only person who remained by her side when it all came crashing down.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and flexed her muscles, easily ripping out of the thick vines. Before the nature fairy could retaliate Bloom was right in front of her, taking hold of her arms so she couldn't use her magic.

"Leave." Bloom whispered. She wanted to give the only one she considered a friend to leave safely.

Flora didn't get much of a chance to respond as she spied Stella coming up behind Bloom. Unable to draw from the sun's light, she launched a massive lunar blast towards the vampire. Not caring if she hit Flora in the process. Within a split second, Bloom had grabbed Flora and jumped high into the air, avoiding the sun fairies attack, just as it smashed in to the building behind them sending bricks and various debris flying everywhere. As soon as she landed, she released the nature fairy and charged Stella.

The sun fairies eyes widened in fear as she saw the red head quickly closing the gap between them. In a moment of desperation, she raised her staff to fire off another spell only to be stopped in half swing as Bloom had caught her magical staff. The vampire tightened her grip on the staff until it was too much for it to take and broke in half.

Stella looked up in horror with the now two useless halves of her staff in both hands. Bloom let go of the small piece of the staff that was still in her hand and grabbed the sun fairy roughly by her hair. With a hard yank, she threw the blonde fairy towards the remaining two who were still standing. Stella landed hard face first as she slid more then half way the distance between where Bloom and the remaining two girls were. This alone severely tore open the right side of her face, leaving it a bloody mess.

Tecna and Layla looked at each before giving each other a nod. Both girls split apart to get on either side of Bloom, launching various small attacks to keep the vampire on the defensive. The fire fairy grinned as they were finally making it more challenging as she avoided another blast from Layla.

"NOW!" Layla called out while Bloom was in mid air.

Tecna fired off one of her electrical nets just as Layla cast a similar spell, both merging together in the air to strengthen in. For the second time tonight the fire fairy was caught off guard. The combined net crashed into her in midair, sending her to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Yes!" Layla cheered as it appeared the net was working.

"Reinforce it." The technological fairy stated, wanting to make sure it was going to hold the vampire. She had already seen enough of her strength tonight to not under estimate what she could do.

However it was too late as Bloom ripped through the net with a primal scream. A grin on her face that only promised unimaginable pain for the two of them. Not wanting to give them a chance to regroup, she charged forth. However she stopped in mid charge, sniffing the air before turning her attention back to the two terrified girls.

"Well, it seems our play time is up." Bloom smirked as she sensed the three school heads nearing her location. "Let's do this again sometime."Before leaving Bloom quickly ran to Musa's prone body and picked the music fairy up, Before the remaining two fairies could do anything, she was gone in a cloud of mist with Musa.

Just then, Saladin rounded the corner just to be greeted by the decapitated body of his grandson. Immediately falling to his knees, unable to continue any closer, crying out in agony.

"My God." Faragonda exclaimed as she was also greeted by the destruction the young vampire had caused on the group. "Let's get them out of here."

Griffen nodded in began to change with Faragonda to teleport them to Alfea so that those still alive could receive medical treatment. Especially Sky, who had fallen unconscious just a few moments ago due to blood loss.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Short chapter I know, but there wasn't much for me to play with. With my limited knowledge of all the girls powers and such. On that note, every fight I had seen Stella in was always during the daylight, and sadly enough Winx Wiki didn't prove very helpful on if she could use her sun based powers at night. Assuming that she could not, I had her use lunar based powers.

Now to be honest the next chapter will probably be short as well, won't know until I start on it which is why I am not merging it with this chapter. But, the big reveal is next. Bloom's sire!


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:** Finally, the time has come for the big reveal. There has been a lot of guesses on who Blooms sire is. Some of them are close, while others are way off. But each guess was a good guess and really sparked the imagination.

KakaSaku Chan - That was Stella who got the side of her face messed up badly. Sky got his right arm ripped off. Had me worried that I messed up that scene, so I went back and re-read it.

Nentone - I wish I knew him too, so I could tell him to bring back Dark Bloom in the next season as the primary villain.

winxfloral - Flora did not run away from the battle. Sorry I just did not focus back on her after Bloom got her out of the way of Stella's attack

IsabellaWinxSirenix - I thought the fight against the girls was a little weak compared to her battle with the specialists, I mean she didn't even kill any of the girls here. Very good guess on it being Avalon, this chapter will see if you are correct.

I will warn that this chapter is going to be very dialogue heavy.

Without further delay and on to what everyone has been asking me about!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 16

**Shadowhaunt**

Immediately after leaving the scene of the battle, Bloom had returned to her fortress. As the cloud of mist gathered in the center of her throne room, she reformed into her human form. Musa still unconscious in her arms, cradling the music fairy she moved into one of the adjacent rooms and laid the black haired girl on the bed so that she could rest.

Once done with that she entered a separate bedroom and stripped out of her bloody cloths and entering her shower. Warm water ran down her body as she washed the last reminants of Sky's blood off her upper body. A lot of it had seeped through her clothing, staining her perfect skin. Not that she minded, she loved it. The warm crimson fluid running down her jaw line and neck as she drank. It was exhilarating.

After nearly half an hour she finished her shower and proceeded to get dressed into a fresh pair of cloths. Taking a few minutes to pick out something to wear, she opted for her hip hugging black jeans and a red and black spaghetti strap, sleeveless shirt. She finished her attire with a pair of black stiletto boots. Just outside she could hear the Trix sisters returning as well.

"Enjoy the show?" Bloom asked as she re-entered the throne room, shutting the door behind her.

"Unbelievable!" Icy exclaimed, barely able to control her excitement of what she had just witnessed.

"I can't believe you tore his head off." Darcy commented on how the young vampire dealt with the silver haired specialist.

"Personally, I loved seeing that bitch fly face first into the ground." Stormy put in. "I hope that leaves a long lasting mark."

"Doubtful." Bloom stated. "Faragonda is well adapt in healing spells. We will be lucky to see her with a few scars."

"So, how did it taste?" The ice witched asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" The fire fairy asked, genuinely confused by the question.

"I am talking about prince uncharming." She explained, bringing a grin the Blooms face.

"I will admit, I have had better." The fire fairy answered, giving the ice witch a seductive wink. This caused the ice witch to shiver a little, and not simply because she was cold. Quite the opposite actually.

"All right you two, get a room." Darcy interrupted, moving over to a book shelf to look for something to read for the night. After selecting a book she turned to see Bloom just inches away from her face, causing the witch to blush a little.

"Now Darcy, don't be jealous." The fire fairy she whispered seductively, licking her lips a little. "I can have fun with you too. We can even invite Stormy."

By now all three of the witches were flustered. Each having a very vivid imagination of what her words promised. It was at this time that Musa had entered the room, still groggy and sore from what had happened. Bloom turned to greet the new arrival.

"Good morning." Bloom teased.

"Ugh." Was all that came from the music fairy as she rubbed the side of her head where Bloom had struck her. "Next time you want to just tell me to play dead."

Bloom giggled at the small joke from the dark haired girl, walking over to where she was currently standing.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure it was realistic enough." She explained as she placed a reassuring hand on Musa's shoulder.

"So is it all over, can I stay with you now?" She asked. Bloom simply shook her head, but smiled.

"It's not over yet." She answered honestly, her hand dropping off the music fairies shoulder and playing with her rosario. "But you can stay with me. You've earned your reward."

With that being said she removed the rosario, awakening Musa's vampire powers. She took in a deep breath as she felt all of her new powers surging through her suddenly. All of her senses heightened beyond what she had ever imagined. She could hear the calm beating hearts of the three witches. That is when her throat began to ache, prompting Musa to look at the three witches hungrily.

"Now now Musa dear, they are off the menu." Bloom smiled, though still prepared to intercept the new vampire if need be.

"Once we saw you take her, we figured you would do this." Icy stated with a grin, signaling something to Stormy who left the room.

"Oh?" The fire fairy was curious, and then she heard it. The frantic beating of the heart of a person in panic. "I see."

Musa seemed to of heard it too as she looked to the door way Stormy had just exited. The beating of the heart getting closer until Stormy shoved out the soon to be victim. Forcing the elf to land in a heap on the floor before the two vampires. Slowly he looked up to see the two fairies.

"Bloom!" He exclaimed as he recognized her, then turned to the music fairy. "Musa!"

He wasn't afraid of them, in fact he began to fill with hope that they may be able to save him.

"Hello Professor Palladium." Bloom greeted him in a dark manor. "I am so glad you could join us, you see Musa has a problem."

"P-problem?" He asked, looking to Musa who was barely able to restrain herself. "Ho-how can I help? A p-potion maybe?"

"I'm afraid a simple potion isn't going to work professor." Bloom taunted, walking behind him, slicing the ropes that held his hands bound. "You see, she needs to learn to hunt. You have three seconds."

"W-what!?" He exclaimed in fear, scrambling to get to his feet. Once up he made a bolt towards the door, nearly tripping on his own feet as he scrambled to flee from the room.

"Go." The fire fairy nodded to Musa, who didn't need to be told twice.

The potions professor didn't even make it to the door before the newly turned Musa was on top of him. Nearly tearing his head off as she pulled it back to sink her fangs into his neck. He screamed out in terror and pain as she began to feed. It was a new rush for her as she drained the life from him. Slowly he began to collapse, his screams dying out as his life faded away. Once down, Musa pulled back taking in a very deep breath of air. In completely ecstasy of what she had just experienced. The pleasure she had felt from taking his life was unimaginable, and a small sense of retribution of him singling her out in his classes.

"Now, I hope you brought one for me." Bloom looked to the witches.

"I'm sorry, we were only able to capture him." Icy answered, reaching up to her collar and pulling it away from her neck. "But if you are hungry, I will offer mine to you."At this Bloom laughed and shook her head.

"I am only teasing you Icy. Though thank you for the offer."

Icy seemed a little dejected at first as the red haired vampire didn't want to feed from her, but she shook it off. No doubt after the pre fight meal and snacking on her ex boyfriend's blood was probably enough for her tonight.

"How did it feel Musa?" Bloom asked as the music fairy rejoined them, wiping the blood off her lips and licking it off her fingers.

"I loved it, I never felt so alive." She answered excitedly.

As the five of them continued to converse amongst themselves, none of them noticed the hooded slender figure enter the room. Leaning against the doorway, they took in the sight before them. A smile visited their face as they saw the dead body of Professor Palladium. The dark figure could feel the radiance emitting from Musa and Blooms pride in the new vampire. Moving away from the doorway, they approached the group, deciding to let themselves be known.

"Should of figured you would have come here." They spoke, managing to scare all five of the girls who stood before them.

"M-mistress!" The Trix quickly scrambled to kneel at the feet of the woman who had just arrived. This earned a confused look from both Musa, and an anxious look from Bloom.

By the way the three witches were acting that this must be their mysterious master who had sent them to help her in her time of need after being changed. This was her sire, but still she had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"My dear, sweet Bloom." The mysterious woman spoke from under her hood. "I am so hurt that you don't recognize me."

At this she pulled back her hood and revealed her face to the fire fairy, causing both Bloom and Musa to gasp in shock and disbelief.

"Your…but…when…" For the first time, Bloom was speechless. She couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Ladies, you are dismissed." The woman stated, then cast a glance at Musa. "And take her with you."

The three witches nodded and bowed before the woman as the complied to what she had instructed. Gently ushering the music fairy out the door with them. It was obvious she had wanted to stay, but something told her that the two women needed to be alone.

"I see you have made excellent use of the gifts I have given you." Flora said with a grin, exposing her fangs.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Ok, now honestly who saw THAT coming!?

This entire time, it has been none other then Flora who was Blooms sire. I had left clues in earlier chapters, the biggest clue believe it or not was in the very first chapter. Flora was the only one who had visited Bloom all summer long.

Now granted, this does mean I lied a little when I said I didn't know which of the girls I was going to have Bloom change. For that I am sorry, but I had wanted to keep it a surprise. However, I was honest when I said Bloom would only change one of them. I will admit that the part with Professor Palladium was another impromptu scene, but I needed something to make this chapter a bit longer, and I think it fit in perfectly

Next chapter is going to be my own vampire lore in how they came to be in the Winx-verse. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I even got goose bumps while writing the last part. As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the delay in updating. Had a few things away from the computer that took up my attention. Also, this chapter gave me some problems for two reasons. One, I had to come up with a history of how the vampires could of come about within the Winx-verse and make it believable. I hope I achieved that. Second, in writing the history of the vampire I wanted to do it in first person narrative. Which is something I am not very good in, but I had to challenge myself.

I must say, I am very happy that I was able to surprise all of you with that twist ending in the last chapter. With the reviews I had received, it really made working on this story worth the effort. So thank you all who reviewed.

Nentone - Not only is Flora a vampire and the one who turned Bloom, you will soon see just how old she really is. Feel free to keep an eye on me as I dish out more surprises and plot twists. Also create an FF account or sign in, in case you have questions and such.

IsabellaWinxSirenix - Don't beat yourself up too hard for not figuring it out. I was extremely vague in my hints and purposely put in other hints that was meant to throw readers off.

FloraIrmaTylee - Glad you enjoyed the story thus far, and sorry Helia's death made you a little sick. May want to avoid my spin off Crimson Flame 'Directors Cut'. The parts I add into that one are a bit more graphic.

Dragonfire4743 - Always watch out for the sweet and innocent ones. They always tend to be hiding something deep and dark, and trust me in this story she has a very dark past.

KakaSaku Chan - Glad you enjoyed it, a lot of brainstorming went in before starting the story on who it was going to be. Now, it's your turn to update Fake Smile! I want my Dark Bloom! Teasing of course.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 17

"It was you all along?" Bloom asked. She didn't know what to feel at this moment, a mix of emotions battled for control. Anger, joy, or relief. She was relieved and overjoyed that she finally knew who her sire was and that it was the single person that had remained by her side. However, she was also furious that she had kept it a secret for so long and let her endure the pain and torment from the other girls.

"I regret I could not reveal myself sooner Bloom." Flora said as she regarded the fire fairy.

"You turned me into a vampire, abandon me on earth, and then act like nothing ever happened while the very people I thought were my friends turned their backs on me!" Bloom exclaimed as her frustration came to a boil. "Even Faragonda wanted to kill me, and I blindly trusted her."

"I did voice my concern about the potion did I not?" The nature fairy pointed out. "And the book I left you was quite helpful, not to mention I sent the Trix to look after you. So I did not abandon you.

It is regrettable that you had to go through a lot of that alone. However, I could not endanger my plan that I had waited to carry out for centuries come undone."

"What do you mean centuries." Bloom asked, curious as to how old her friend really was. "Just how old are you?"

"Now Bloom that is just rude." Flora fake pouted. "You should know you never ask a woman her age."

Bloom couldn't help but giggle at the nature fairies antics. She knew she couldn't be mad at Flora for long for what had happened. After all, she had come to enjoy being a vampire and had fully embraced her new way of life.

"I still think you owe me an explanation." Bloom crossed her arms, looking at Flora. "And I think it would be best if you started from the beginning."

"I suppose you are right." The nature fairy stated, gesturing for Bloom to sit with her on the sofa.

**Origin of the Vampires**

_My story begins around 1,223 years ago. It was a time of darkness and war between the forces of darkness and light. Each battling for control over the magical realms and to destroy the other. As the war raged on, the witches and wizards of darkness began to be pushed back more and more. In a desperate bid for power, an ancient order of witches and wizards performed numerous dark blood magic rituals._

_This order was called The Sanguine Coven. They were the most powerful witches and wizards of that era. Through the rituals they created a creature that would help turn the tide of battle, the first vampire was born. I was among the first that were created, after that legions more followed._

_We were tools to be used in the war, and as the war continued I loved the blood fest. The destruction, the smell of blood and death that hung in the air after a battle was exhilarating for me. The pathetic fairies and light witches were no match for our strength. At first I was also one of these tools, but my intellect and militant strategies, along with my combat prowess pushed me through the ranks. I became a General for the Coven, elevated above my fellow vampires. Only a handful of us were given this honor. Our word was to be taken as if it were an order from the Coven itself. _

_Those who defied us were dealt with harshly. With our promotions, we were also given new privileges. The first privilege we were given, were names. I was given the name Florales'de Mortis, for my affinity towards plants. A very fitting name for what I excelled at, luring in unsuspecting victims in like an innocent flower before killing them violently. _

_The second privilege we were given was access to the use of magic. Elder members of the Coven taught us countless dark arts spells. Twelve of us were chosen to be generals, but only three of us captured the attention of the elders of the Coven. Vlad Tepes, Atilla Von Canto, and myself. We were taught far more then the others and were the first and only ones to be initiated into The Sanguine Coven. I was so very proud._

_However it didn't last. Towards the end of the war Atilla began to grow discontented, he began to rally the other vampires to his side and challenge the Coven's leadership. He claimed that the vampires would no longer be used as tools and if they were to die under any rule, it would be their own rule. Regrettably, the Coven was quickly over run and forced to flee. Only a handful had survived and we were finally free._

_Vlad and I were forced to follow the others, our survival depended on it. We moved to a new, currently uncharted realm that would later be called Disturbia. It was perfect for our kind with short days and long nights, and there plenty of indigenous tribes for us to hunt. They called us Demons of the Night Wind. At that time, we didn't turn any of our victims into vampires. There was no need for it, we were plenty in number._

_At least we were. A member of the Coven that had survived the rebellion had struck a deal with the ruler of the fairies, along with Atilla. The two of them led an unprovoked attack on our new home while we rested, catching us off guard and forcing us to flee anywhere we could._

_Out of the original Generals, only Vlad and myself survived. I fled to Linphea and hid among its people, shortening my name to simply Flora. Vlad on the other hand fled to Earth and disappeared without a trace, although someone named Dracula appeared shortly afterwards. Many hunting parties were sent out after the two of us, but we eluded them by hiding in plain sight. However, living there for so long had adverse effects on me as well. I became the first fairy hybrid vampire. It was not a change I took kindly too, but I adapted. _

_I vowed revenge on all those who were responsible. Through the years I discovered the names of all those involved in the genocide of my people. However I was unable to move on them as most of them were royalty of the various realms. Those that were not were still well protected, even for a vampire as strong as myself . I decided to bide my time, and let deception and anonymity be my tools. I would wait for the perfect time to get my revenge._

"Everyone who was involved has a descendant that goes to the schools now." Flora ended.

Bloom was speechless at what she had just heard. She was silent as she let everything she was told get absorbed into her brain. None of the books she had ever mentioned anything of the sort, but she could tell the ancient vampire was not lying. After all, history was written by the victor.

"Who are they?"

"Layla, Stella, Tecna, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Brandon, and of course Musa and yourself." Flora counted them off. "All of you are descendants of those that killed our people."

"Me?" Bloom asked. "Then why didn't you just simply kill me?"

At this Flora gave the young vampire a knowing smile.

"Because you have a gift and I knew you would prove more valuable to me as another vampire then if I simply killed you. I didn't fake all of my friendships you know."

"So what of Musa now?" The fire fairy asked, a little concerned.

"She is one of us now, and I trust she will remain loyal to you." Flora answered. This relaxed Bloom a little, knowing that the nature vampire was not going to kill Musa.

There was a heavy silence in the air for a few moments before either one of them spoke once more.

"There is still another isn't there?" Bloom asked, looking to Flora.

"Yes." She answered after a long pause. "Faragonda herself is the descendant of the leader of the fairies and the one who lead the attack. I will kill her slowly and painfully for what her ancestors had done to my people."

As she answered, Flora's eyes grew distant and burning with rage that Bloom did not think was possible before she learned the truth behind her. However, questions still burned in the fire fairies mind.

"So how old are you again?" She smiled, she just had to ask.

"1,219." Flora smiled, "I must say I look pretty good for my age."

"So Atilla betrayed you, and that is why the Trix sent me after him?"

"That is correct." Flora paused for a moment, looking into Bloom eyes. "I would of loved to do it myself, but I knew that the knowledge you would absorb. Which judging by your use of the mist form, I would say it paid off."

The fire fairy simply nodded. She had to admit it did sound like she was a tool at first, but it served a dual purpose. It took out a traitor and gave her much needed knowledge and powers.

"So how to we progress now?"

"I must return to Alfea and continue my role as the 'oh so innocent fairy' who would never harm a fly." Flora stated as she stood up. "I took the chance while they were dealing with the wounded and dead to sneak away. However, I will be keeping you and Musa up to date on any plans."

Bloom stood up with her to walk her out, but one question popped into her mind.

"When Icy first came to me, she took me to an exclusive club. The bouncer made a move on me but she told him that I was already spoken for." Bloom explained before looking to Flora. "What did she mean by that?"

"This."

Before the fire fairy could react, Flora's mouth had captured her into a deep and dominating kiss.

"I told you I always liked you best." She smiled after breaking the kiss, leaving Bloom even more speechless as she departed to return to Alfea.

**Addition Authors Notes:** Well, there it is. My own version of how vampires were created in the Winx-verse. I hope I did a good job on it. First person narrative is something I am still new to, but I think I did that part well enough.

Yes, I did add in some historical references of Vlad Tepes. I find history very fun and love reading about historical subjects.

So, I guess the pairing would be something like a harem; which really isn't a pairing at all. So I guess this story has no official pairing. As always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for not updating in a few days. Was out of commission due to the flu bug that bit me, but I am back now. Glad everyone enjoyed the little "Origin of Vampires" I created last chapter, and that many of you agreed that it could potentially work in the actual series. Of course I had to sneak in the original Dracula name in there as well.

Usually I do some shout outs here, but instead I am having a vote of sorts. The question is, when the time comes should I turn Stella in the end or just kill her off?

Please cast your votes in either reviews or Private Messages, thank you!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 18

**Alfea, Same Time**

All three of the school heads were gathered in the infirmary as some of the school nurses had set to work trying to stop Sky's bleeding. The blonde prince had lost a lot of blood from his wound and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Eventually they were able to halt the bleeding and hooked him up to a blood transfusion to replace what he had lost.

Saladin was in a whirlwind of emotions right now. He was enraged that it had been Bloom who had done this. Worried not only for the well being of the young man, but also because he was not looking forward to notifying his parents about the incident. The old headmaster was also mourning the loss of his grandchild, which only fueled his rage more.

"You should have listened to me Faragonda." Ms. Griffen stated, casting a disapproving look at the elder white witch. "When you asked me what you should do with her, I told you that you should believe in her strength and support her."

"Now is not the time Ms. Griffen." Faragonda sighed. "She is a monster now and needs to be hunted down and killed like one."

"We have certainly seen how effective of a plan that was tonight, didn't we?" Griffen shot back. "One dead, two others in serious condition, and another missing."

"Griffen, enough." The old witch sigh. She did not want to be reminded of the failure that had happened tonight. She had hoped to be able to lure Bloom in with the promise of a cure, but it had seemed that the young vampire had fully embraced what she had become.

"Besides, my families vow to wipe their filth out of the realms has still not been fulfilled."

"What of the one whom you have kept company with?" Griffen pointed out. "Wasn't he a vampire as well, and not to mention one of the first born as they are called?"

"Atilla was different. He saw that his race was vile and needed to be eliminated. My ancestors pledged to spare him for his help." Faragonda explained.

"He could have also helped teach her how to control herself." The elder dark witch stated. "But instead you decided to misuse her trust and you tried to poison her."

"It was the safest way to do it. Atilla had centuries of experience to keep his instincts on a leash. Bloom would have been unpredictable, especially around all the students."

"You should have known it wasn't going to work. Bloom was always quick to figure things out if something was wrong." Griffen turned to leave, not wanting to stay in the other witches presence for much longer. "Know this, Bloom did not become a monster. You turned her into one."

Faragonda just watched as the head of Cloud Tower departed. A sinking feeling in her gut told her that Griffen was right. If she had approached things differently none of this would have happened. It was too late now though, things had been set in motion and there would be only one outcome. Death, but for whom?

**Meanwhile,**

The rest of the girls and the two none injured specialist were all waiting outside the infirmary. Between the healing from Faragonda and Ms. Griffen, most of Stella's face was healed. Leaving only a very light scar that she was told would fully disappear in time. An ominous silence hung in the air as they awaited any word on Sky's and Brandon's conditions. They had heard every word of the two school heads arguments, and were a bit conflicted themselves.

"You think Musa will be alright?" Stella asked, breaking the silence casting a nervous glance at Riven. He was not happy when he learned that his girlfriend had been taken away.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Layla deadpanned. "You saw what Bloom did to Sky, her boyfriend."

"No, there is still a chance she is safe." Stella said, trying to cling to some hope. "She wasn't as mean to Bloom as the rest of us."

It was a hurtful truth once said aloud. None of the girls said anything afterwards for a few moments.

"Ms. Griffen was right though." Tecna said as she looked up at the girls, whom were now looking back at her. "We made Bloom into this, we did not support her when she told us. You may be right as well Stella, Musa and Flora were the only ones who came close to treating Bloom as a friend."

"Speaking of which, where is Flora?" Stella asked as she looked around, doing a small headcount, noticing that the nature fairy was not among them.

"She is probably in her room. I am sure tonight had been very hard on her." Layla said, looking down at the floor.

"I am going to go check on her." The sun fairy said and she got up and made her way to where the school dorms were.

**Flora**

The elder vampire manifested into her physical form inside her darkened room. She was very pleased with how tonight had progressed. Of course there were a few change of plans, but none of them impeded her ultimate goal. If anything, they only aided it further. However now, she knew she would have to play the part of the grieving lover. Not that she really cared about the young man, but it was to be expected. A smile on her face as she laid down on her bed, tonight was truly wonderful.

As if on cue there was a soft knock on her door, the person behind it not waiting for a response slowly pushed the door open, letting the hallway light sneak into the room.

"Flora?" Stella asked softly.

"I'm fine Stella." She answered, not looking at the sun fairy; instead just burrowing her face into the pillow.

Stella waited for a moment before slowly moving into the room and taking a seat on the bed next to the sobbing nature fairy. She placed a reassuring hand on Flora shoulder to comfort her. As she did this, a memory popped into her mind of Flora doing the same to Bloom when they had first turned on her. A pang of guilt struck her, she should have been the one comforting her best friend.

"I just can't believe he is gone." Flora finally stated, in between sobs.

Stella didn't know what to say to comfort her. Instinctively she wanted to tell her that Bloom would not get away with it and that they will stop her and make her answer for what she had done. However, that really didn't seem like a good option at this time. Mainly because the sun fairy was fighting with her own guilt. Instead, she opted to continue rubbing the nature fairies back as she sobbed more.

"I know the others are going to blame me." She continued. "But I still can not blame Bloom for what has happened."

"Flora, no one is going to blame you." Stella finally said. "It is in your nature to be kind and friendly to everyone. Besides, it was all our fault it happened."

At this Flora turned to look at Stella, her face showing confusion. Stella only hung her head, looking down a the floor in deep thought.

"You tried to encourage us to continue to be friends with her. To look past what had happened. If we had done that, none of this would have happened." Stella explained, still not making eye contact with the nature fairy.

Flora sat up from her bed and brought the sun fairy into a hug, letting Stella bury her face into the nature fairies hair. She didn't see the dark smile on Flora's face.

**Additional Authors Notes: **So Stella is having some serious bouts of guilt after their first big encounter, this could lead to some things. Also, it seems Ms. Griffen is not happy with how Faragonda has handled the whole situation in the beginning.

So, as I have stated. Cast your votes. Should Stella be changed? Survive, or simply killed off?


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:** So far, it seems a lot want Stella to be changed. However like I said, when this happens it is going to be towards the end so even if she is changed, she will not play a big part in the coming chapters.

Nentone - Sorry, but I did say a few chapters back that my updates will begin to slow. However, recently it was due to other reasons that could not be avoided.

Ana - To be fair, Flora doesn't seem the vampire type either. But it has worked so far in this story, I am sure I can make it work for Stella too. However, sorry no for Sky. I like to bash him in my stories.

Winxfloral - Unfortunately I will not be turning all of the girls. I feel that it would over saturate the story. I think there is already a story like that out there, though I think it may have also been discontinued.

Small shout out, if you are reading this. Please take the time to check out sernityskywalkers story "What Dreams May Come" and encourage her please. The story is 100% completely hers, I only help with some of the corrections.

So, on with the story and another character death in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 19

**One Week Later**

In the passed week, Bloom had taken the time to teach her new ward how to hunt within Magix. Taking the music fairy to her favorite hunting grounds, showing her how to seduce and manipulate her prey into dropping their guard. She even taught Musa the hypnotizing and memory erasing abilities, explaining it was best to keep their victims alive so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Right now the two vampires stood at the opening of the cave that lead to their home, looking out as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Bloom still was not sure if her friend had inherited her resistance to sunlight, and she did not want to chance taking her out in direct sunlight. Both eyed the sunbeam that sat at their feet.

Musa gave the red head a glance before slowly reaching her hand out towards it. She had to know for sure. Bloom did not move to stop her, she knew as well that it was important for them to figure out. The music fairy braced herself, closing her eyes as she let her hand dip into the sunlight. Nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her hand. There was no burning or pain, smiling she looked over to Bloom whom was smiling as well. This solved a lot of problems and opened up more opportunities for them to hunt. She made a mental note to ask Flora why it was, being under the impression only the ancients could make new vampires immune to sunlight.

However, as she pondered it her mind seemed to bring forth some buried information. She already had her answer. Due to her completely draining Atilla and gaining his powers and knowledge, it made her in essence an ancient as well. In all but age.

"Let's go." Bloom smirked.

In the blink of an eye both girls were gone.

**Alfea**

The nature fairy continued her role perfectly, and with some added perks. It seemed with what had transpired a week ago had hung heavy on the sun fairy. Stella was a mess compared to the other girls as her guilt ate her alive. While Tecna and Layla would discuss plans with the headmistress and the others, to capture Bloom and rescue Musa, she would stay with Flora.

To her, Bloom was their punishment for not being there for her. She was the monster they had created when they all turned their backs on her when the fire fairy had needed them the most. Stella remembered a quote of some historical person Bloom had mentioned.

"_I am the punishment of God. If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you__ "_

The quote fit perfectly to what they were experiencing right now. She had turned her back on her best friend, and now Bloom was the punishment that was sent upon her. Even worse, the night of the confrontation she had nearly lost it and almost hit Flora with her attack as well. She had apologized to the nature fairy numerous times for that, which Flora reassured her it was alright.

Both Sky and Brandon were still in the infirmary. The nurses were forced to amputate the rest of his arm off, due to infection setting in. The blonde prince was trying to learn to do everything with his left arm, which was an extremely slow process. Brandon was only doing a little better, but his ribs were still healing.

Riven however, was the worst. He was in a state of rage and denial all at the same time. He was angry because he could not save Musa, and that he had been taken out of the fight so easily did more to hurt his pride. At the same time, he was in denial that it was even true. He couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

With a heavy sigh he turned to leave. He was tired of sticking around the school, he needed to get out and clear his mind a little.

"Where are you going Riven?" Flora asked as she approached the specialist.

"Into Magix." He answered, not looking back at the nature fairy.

"But Mrs. Faragonda said we shouldn't leave the school."

"I don't care." Riven replied. "I am sick and tired of being a prisoner here."

Not saying anymore he left. If he had bothered to glance back he would of saw a smirk on Flora's face as she watched the young man leave the school.

'_Riven is heading to Magix.' _She told Bloom through telepathy.

**Bloom and Musa**

As they were walking through the city, Bloom suddenly stopped. Bringing her hand up to her head for a split second. This caused Musa to worry a little until she saw the red head smile and look to her.

"Riven is on his way here."

This earned a grin from the music fairy. "Let us go visit him then."

The two did not have to wait long for Riven's scent to fill the air. They managed to track him down to a small park near the edge of the small town. Musa grinned as she slowly made her way across the park, directly in front of him while Bloom watched from the trees. It took a moment for Riven to recognize who was in front of him.

"Musa!" He exclaimed, overjoyed that she was there. "Your safe!"

The music fairy only smiled as the young specialist wrapped her in his arms. Burying his face into her hair. If it wasn't for his pride he would probably be crying for joy right now. Stepping back he looked over the raven haired girl.

"Lets get back to Alfea, everyone will be excited to see you again." He stated, moving to grab her hand. However she simply pulled it away.

"Aww, now isn't this cute." Bloom said as she approached the two.

"You monster!" He yelled upon seeing the fire fairy.

"Can I play with him Bloom?" Musa giggled, causing Riven to turn and look at his girlfriend.

"Musa?" It was then that he realized it. "Oh god, you've been turned."

"You tricked her didn't you?" He accused the fire fairy, whom just grinned. Riven went to reach for his phantoblade only to be stopped by Musa.

"Actually Riven." She smiled darkly. "I sought her out, I asked for this."

Rivens eyes widened in horror as she pulled him down with her super human strength, making it impossible for him to get away as she sank her fangs into her ex-boyfriends neck. The young man tried to scream out but found his voice caught in his throat. Violently he tried to struggle, but it was no use.

Slowly, darkness began to claim him as the girl he loved sucked him dry of all his blood. Just before he faded away, he could of sworn he saw the nature fairy standing beside Bloom with a dark grin on her face.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Took me awhile to finish it up between outside interference as well as my other hobbies. Going to try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow if I can, but no promises.

As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in your reviews. It is the only way I'll get better.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:** A few things I didn't go over at the end of the last chapter. For those curious, the quote I had Stella remember is from the movie Blood and Bone. Where they are quoting Ghengis Khan. I figured that particular quote would fit in nicely, especially with Stella's bouts of guilt.

As for the ending of the last chapter, I implied that Riven had seen Flora standing along side Bloom while he was being killed. Was she actually there or was he imagining things? Well, I guess it is really up to you as the reader to decide.

With all that being said, this chapter marks the second installment of the 'Directors Cut' side story, as the first of the girls deaths will take place. It will not be pretty.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 20

**Alfea**

News of Rivens death had spread like a wildfire through Alfea and Red Fountain. There was little Faragonda could do to direct the flow of information as the authorities within the city had already publicized his death as a homicide, stating that the cause of death was from severe blood loss through the puncture wounds on his neck. However, the headmistress was able to prevent the students from panicking by playing it off that it was an isolated instance. Though she knew it was just the first of a string of attacks.

This of course is what had prompted the girls and the remaining specialists to seek out the elder light witch. They were none to pleased to hear the news and how the head mistress was covering up the truth from the rest of the students. Once they arrived at Faragonda's office, the pushed the doors open, not bothering to knock.

"Mrs. Faragonda, why are you hiding what really happened from the rest of the students?" Flora asked.

"Flora dear, it would do none of us any good to cause a panic within the schools." The elder witch answered, looking up from her desk at the upset group of teenagers. "What happened to Riven is regrettable and I am deeply saddened by his death."

"I am trying to find a way to stop Bloom before she strikes at us again." She continued. "All I ask is that you trust me."

"We have been trusting you and look where it has gotten us." Stella snapped. "Helia and Riven are dead, Musa is still missing and all of it is because we trusted you."

"Stella, may I remind you that I had encouraged all of you to accept Bloom after the changes she had gone through?" The elder woman calmly replied, but her voice held an unspoken warning in it.

"Yes you did." The sun fairy answered. "But it was only to get Bloom to drop her guard so you could continue to poison her."

"I was trying to resolve the issue without violence." Faragonda defended.

"In doing so, you abused Blooms trust in you." Flora pointed out, stepping up beside Stella. "And then you tried to use us to do the same, you've also abused our trust and you ask us to continue to trust you?"

"Stella, you didn't treat Bloom any better." Layla pointed out, trying to play the devils advocate so that the two girls were not teaming up against Faragonda. This of course only earned a glare from the sun fairy.

"I am well aware of my own actions, but at least I was up front with it and I regret how I reacted." Stella replied, then turned her eyes to the elder witch. "But she hasn't shown any remorse for what she has done. For trying to kill Bloom."

"You two are not really trying to look at this logically." Tecna spoke up, looking at Flora and Stella. "You are letting your feelings for Bloom get in the way of trying to find a way to end this threat. Even if it means we must kill her."

"It's that mindset that has gotten us into the problem we have now." Flora argued. "Bloom came to Faragonda for help, in return Faragonda decided to simply kill her instead of actually helping her."

The elder witch let out a long sigh. She could see a rift tearing between the girls and the remaining specialist. Faragonda knew that Flora had been sympathetic to Blooms ordeal since the beginning. The gentle nature fairy had pushed for the rest of the girls to look past what had happened and still accept her. Now it seemed as though her ideals had gotten to the Solarian princess, and thus it was tearing the group apart.

"Flora and Stella, you are dismissed." Faragonda stated before she turned to the remaining girls.

The two girls were not stupid, they knew why she wanted them to leave. Stella shook her head and turned to leave the room. She really didn't want to be apart of anything the old witch had planned. Flora on the other hand was thrilled by the way things were going. The sun fairies guilt wasn't planned, but the ancient vampire made the best use of it. Of course another question was floating through her mind, was she ready to meet Bloom or would she back out. For now, she would continue to manipulate the young fairy.

**Tecna**

The technological fairy was sitting down at her computer in the small room her and Musa had shared. The head mistress had asked her to find a way to track down Bloom to where she was hiding so that perhaps they could catch the young vampire off guard. Every now and then she would get up and pace around the room, often times stealing glances at the music fairies empty bed. It had been well over a week since Bloom had taken her, and with what had recently just happened, the chances of Musa still being alive were very slim.

Tecna sat back down in front of her monitor once more and began to rapidly type on her keyboard. Bits of text and other coding scrolled through the monitor as she began her prototype that would lock onto Blooms magical essence and allow them to track her down to where ever she was right now. Once the coding was finished, she wiped the sweat from her brow and set to work on the hardware for her prototype. Something small that could easily be carried around.

A few hours later found her still hunched over her work table as she was putting the finishing touches on the device. It was at this time that two shadows emerged from the door. Tecna let out a sigh, not bothering to look to see it was.

"I know what your going to say, but Faragonda is right Stella." She began, still not turning around. As she assumed it was Stella and Flora. "We have to stop Bloom by any means necessary."

Neither of the girls said anything as the music fairy casually walked over and plopped down on her bed, causing Tecna to jump a little. A cold wave washed over her body as she began to realize it wasn't who she thought it was. Slowly she turned her head to see Musa lying on her bed, starring at her with crimson eyes.

"My God." Tecna whispered.

"Hard at work helping Faragonda I see, no doubt to kill my mistress." Musa smiled darkly, exposing her fangs.

"No, this can't be. Bloom must of tricked your or something." The technological fairy stammered. Musa only laughed.

"You know, Riven thought the same thing." Musa giggled as she sat up from her bed. "Right before I killed him."

"When did it happen?"

The music fairy giggled again and looked to Bloom with a grin. "The night I went to the Pixie Dust alone. It was a very enjoyable evening."

Fear washed over the technological fairy as she realized that it meant that the entire time Musa was with them, she was really working for Bloom. Telling her everything they were planning. That was why Bloom seemed ready for them that fateful night, and why she took Musa. She then remembered that the fire fairy had also spared Flora, thus making her think that Flora was also working with her as well. However, she knew there was little chance she would be able to inform anyone of her recent discoveries.

Slowly Bloom entered the room, locking the door behind her as Musa stood up straight. Both girls looked at the terrified fairy as the moved in closer. From outside, screams of pain and torment erupted from the room as well as a spilling sound as if a large amount of liquid was dumped onto the floor. Immediately the screams stopped.

**One Hour Later**

Since none of them had heard any word from Tecna for sometime, Faragonda had sent Layla to check on the young girl and to see if she needed any help. The moment the morphix fairy rounded the corner, she was greeted by a crowd of students who stood horrified at Tecnas door. Immediately Layla pushed through the crowd to see blood running out from under the door.

She feared the worst as she tried to prepare herself of what she, and the rest of the students were about to see. Gripping the door knob she slowly opened it, exposing a dissected Tecna strung up to display her innards. Layla quickly turned and threw up from the sight as screams erupted all around her.

It didn't take long for Faragonda and the other girls to arrive at the scene, seeing a crumpled Layla leaning against the wall with eyes full of tears. She quickly worked to disperse the crowd of students before opening the door, only to be greeted by the gruesome sight.

Behind the head mistress Stella clung to Flora, though to her credit she held up much better then the morphix fairy did. Flora on the other hand, let a small grin visit her face. She had to admit the two were very creative on this one. The nature fairy looked down to gauge the reaction of Stella and was pleased with what she saw.

**Additional Authors Notes:** So Tecna is the first of the Winx girls to get knocked off. Now, as stated there will be a second installment of the 'Directors Cut' side story with all the gory details of her last fight and death. Given it may take a day or two to finish.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and as always leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.

**Special Announcement**

Now, I knew once I finished Chapter 17 I was going to have to flesh out a fully detailed back story for Flora's vampiric history. So, I hereby announce that once this story is finished I will begin to work on _**Memoirs of a Crimson Rose**_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:** Now, just as a warning. This chapter is what I am going to call a 'Bonus Chapter'. It was not originally planned, but I wanted to focus a bit more on Stella's fall into darkness. As a reminder, those that want the gory details of Tecna's death can find it in the 'Directors Cut' spin off which is rated M.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 21

As Stella stood there, she couldn't take her eyes off the bloodied corpse of Tecna. Even after seeing it and knowing who did it, she still didn't feel any sympathy for the technological fairy. The sun fairy knew it was wrong to be so callous about her friends death. Were they even considered friends anymore? She wasn't sure, as the rift between them grew wider and wider.

"Come with me Stella." Flora spoke softly as she guided the young fairy away from the crime scene. The sun fairy still did not take her eyes off the body until the nature fairy had lead her out of sight.

Flora didn't say anything as the two of them walked down the hall way, slowly making their way into the quad area of the school. She could see the sun starting to dip below the horizon, giving off the fiery glow over the hills and trees. Making it look like the world was on fire. The two continued to walk in silence until they were just on the outskirts of the school campus. Stella quickly recognized the place, it was were they had saw Bloom laying under the tree when they had forsaken to her, reading some book that she couldn't understand.

The nature fairy stopped by the tree and gently laid her hand on it, as if the tree had something to tell her. After a moment of silence she turned to look at the sun fairy.

"You don't feel sorry one bit for Tecna do you?" She bluntly asked.

Stella was a little taken a back by the sudden question, but slowly shook her head. "I know I should, that I should be in grief because of her death. But I can't."

Flora was silent for a few more seconds, as she took in what the sun fairy had just told her. She was contemplating how to continue, as it appeared the little fairy was ready for her encounter with Bloom and Musa.

"Do you hate me for feeling this way?" Stella asked, a little concerned.

"Of course not." The nature fairy smiled as she turned to face the blonde girl. "Do you trust me Stella?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" The sun fairy ask, a little confused. "Of course I trust you. More then Faragonda that's for sure."

"Good." Flora smiled, thus confusing Stella even more. Slowly the nature fairy moved over towards the other girl.

"Flora?"

"Would you like to see Bloom?" She asked with a grin, as she locked eyes with Stella.

The sun fairies eyes widened in shock, she was completely confused and a little worried about how Flora was asking. She did want to see the fire fairy on more friendly circumstances, but she was a little cautious as to why Flora of all people was asking her this.

"Do you know where she is?" She found herself asking, despite her better judgment.

Flora closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, exposing her now crimson eyes; locking them onto Stella whom involuntarily took a step back in shock. The nature fairy smiled as she gauged the blonde girls reactions, to her credit she didn't show fear but rather surprise.

"You know where she is?"

"Of course, I've always known." Flora answered as she extended her hand out to the sun fairy, who cautiously took it.

"Hold on tight." She smiled as she brought Stella in closer to her before the two of them disappeared into a cloud of mist.

**Bloom**

Their job done, Bloom had decided to take the music fairy to the vampire night club the Trix had taken her to before. It didn't take long for the small group of girls to arrive in Gardenia in front of the decrepit building, as the Trix were invited to come along so they could catch the gory details of what happened.

The first thing that the fire fairy noticed was that there was a different door man then the first time she arrived. Obviously he must have been new as well, as he didn't recognize the marking on Icy's wrist. None the less, Bloom convinced the ignorant bouncer to let them in, stating that they were with her. The girls took their usual seats at the table towards the back, the same table Bloom and the Trix originally sat at that fateful night it all changed for her.

"What happened with the other guy?" Bloom asked the waitress as she approached their table, gesturing at the bouncer as she did so.

"A group of newborns tried to force their way in. He was able to kill them all, but one of them got a lucky shot in before they died." The waitress explained.

"This new one is clueless on who he should respect." Icy stated with a flash of annoyance.

The waitress chuckled in response as she looked at the small group. "The usual I presume?"

"Yes please." Bloom confirmed, slipping the vampire a small tip.

With orders and tip in hand, the waitress walked off to prepare the drinks. It didn't take long for her to return with a tray full of two goblets and three glasses. Due to the Trix sisters being regulars at this place, and because of whom they were associated with. The owner of the establishment authorized some normal beverages to be brought in. After serving the drinks, the waitress left without a word to serve the other tables.

"So," Darcy began. "Are you going to give us the details?"

"Let's just say none of the students will ever feel safe again." Musa grinned, as she took a small drink from her goblet.

"What she means is that we dissected her, and left her hung up within her own room." Bloom explained in a bit more detail as she took a drink from her own goblet, still preferring the taste from a fresh kill.

The girls continued to talk amongst themselves and having a good time. Watching as the people moved to the dance floor when the band took to the stage and began to perform.

**Flora**

The nature fairy and Stella materialized just outside the night club. Stella was in between excited and afraid as she had just learned that another one of her most trusted friends was a vampire as well.

"Come." Flora said as she lead the sun fairy towards the old building.

Stella only nodded in reply and followed close behind the nature fairy. The two approached the door, once reaching it Flora knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened, exposing the young bouncer. The nature fairy moved to enter but was blocked by the bouncer. Flora gave him a warning glare, one that he did not heed as he continued to block her way.

"You must be new, so I am going to give you one warning." Flora snarled as her eyes flashed crimson. "Move out of my way."

"Tch, you think you can order me around?" He ignorantly replied.

Flora gestured for the sun fairy to take a step back, returning her dark gaze upon the bouncer. Casually she brought up her hand, triggering a series of vines to sprout out from underneath the unfortunate bouncer. He didn't have time to react as the vines grabbed hold of his limbs and proceeded to rip his limbs off, causing him to scream out in pain catching everyone's attention in the night club.

As the vines kept his torso and head suspended in the air. Flora approached what was left of him, turning his head to face her.

"I warned you." She grinned as she grabbed hold of his neck and proceeded to rip off the bouncers head.

She dismissed her spell, letting the vines sink back into the floor. Dropping the corpse with a heavy thud as she turned back to a now terrified Stella. Flora gave the sun fairy a simple gesture to follow her. After what felt like a few moments, Stella conceded and followed the nature fairy into the establishment.

As the two entered the room, nearly everyone in the night club stopped what they were doing and bowed before Flora. Even the band had stopped playing to do so. Flora gave a simple gesture for them to continue as her eyes spied Bloom and the girls at the table, leading Stella over to them.

"Hello girls." Flora greeted as she approached the table, the sun fairy close behind her.

"Mistress." The Trix sisters bowed their heads in respect, as Musa and Bloom returned the ancient vampires greeting.

"This is a surprise Stella." Bloom commented as she spied the blonde girl hiding behind Flora.

"Flora invited me along." Stella explained, cautiously looking around.

"Welcome to the dark side." Stormy commented.

"Indeed, we have cookies." Bloom put in with a laugh as she moved over so that Flora and Stella could sit down as well.

Flora motioned for Stella to sit down first, trapping the blonde girl between the two vampires. The sun fairy was still a little nervous being in this place, especially after what she had just witness the normal gentle nature fairy do to the poor bouncer that they were just now cleaning up.

"So, when is sunshine here going to be changed?" Icy asked with a smirk. "And by whom I wonder."

"I… I don't know." Stella stammered. She knew that she wasn't returning to Alfea normal, but she never put much thought into how or when it would happen.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Musa reassured the sun fairy. "It actually felt very good when Bloom changed me."

"So she changed you the night she took you after the battle?" Stella asked.

"Actually, about two weeks before that." Bloom answered with a grin. "We ran into each at the Pixie Dust."

"I was the one who told her what we had planned for that night." The music fairy admitted.

"What's it like?" The blonde girl asked. "To be a vampire."

"Amazing, imagine all your senses increased to beyond super human proportions." Bloom explained with a grin. She could see the wheels turning in the sun fairies head, she was considering it. This would give them another ally.

Stella was silent for a moment, as she took in the answers. She knew that her next words were forever going to alter her life.

" I want you to change me Bloom. "She said softly, a little uncertainty sounded in her voice as she looked to Bloom. It was only fitting that if she was going to do this, it should be her best friend to do it.

Without saying a word, Bloom obliged to the sun fairies request.

**Additional Authors Notes:** So for those that voted for it, Stella has been changed. Like I said, this entire chapter was not originally planned to be in the story. However, I felt I could sneak it in and write it in a way so that it would not derail the future chapters. Which I hope I succeeded in doing.

I hope everyone enjoyed this ninja update, and as always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes:** Glad everyone enjoyed the little "Bonus Chapter" though I did get some requests to show Stella being changed, so I squeezed it in a flashback scene, along with some other details.

So, who is ready for more character deaths?

Once again, this chapter will have a "Directors Cut" counter part that I will have up within a day or two after this chapter. With that said, enjoy.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 22

**Alfea, Next Day**

Stella laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. Memories of what had transpired still going through her mind. She had done it, she was one of them now. Subconsciously her hand traveled up to her neck but only to find no trace of the bite. Musa was right though, it didn't hurt. Bloom had made sure of that.

_Flashback_

_"I want you to change me Bloom." She said softly, a little uncertainty sounded in her voice as she looked to Bloom. It was only fitting that if she was going to do this, it should be her best friend to do it._

_Without saying a word Bloom complied with the sun fairies request. Bringing the blonde haired girl in close, whispering for her to relax as she bit down into Stella's' exposed neck. Once again injecting the toxin that blocked the sun fairies nerves from feeling pain, instead overloading it with a sense of pleasure._

_As with all the others, Stella let a small moan escape her lips as she began to fill her eyes grow heavy as Bloom continued to feed from her. The sun fairy was just barely conscious when the vampire had stopped, biting into her own wrist to allow the blonde haired girl to take in her blood._

_Stella eagerly did so, taking in as much of the crimson fluid into her mouth as she could before the fire fairy pulled her hand away. The sun fairy was barely aware of the silence that spread through the building as all the patrons had stopped what they were doing and watched. Cheers erupted in throughout the establishment once they were finished. It wasn't long before the waitress had returned with an additional goblet of blood, placing it before Stella. _

_She looked down at it skeptically then to the others around her. Unsure of what to do, though her change was still unfinished the back of her throat ached for the crimson fluid. Like Bloom, she was still having a bout with her humanity._

"_You'll love it." Musa said, taking a sip from her goblet._

"_Though no where near as satisfying as a fresh kill." Bloom smiled, looking to the three witches who knew what she was referring to._

_The sun fairy only nodded as she slowly brought the cup to her mouth. Closing her eyes she accepted the warm red liquid, feeling it's warm rich texture glide across her tongue, giving her a sense of euphoria. The music fairy was right, she did love it. Slowly she opened her eyes, exposing her now crimson iris's._

"_Now Bloom, I think it was time we let Faragonda know that there is something bigger at work then just you out for revenge." Flora grinned as she produced a small pendant. _

"_This is the symbol of the Sanguine Coven. On your's and Musa's next strike, leave this where she can find it." She continued to explain as the fire fairy took the small necklace, admiring it's beauty._

_Stella and Musa were confused by this, though Bloom seemed to know exactly what the nature fairy was talking about. The two giving a confused look to each other before turning to Bloom and Flora._

"_What is the Sanguine Coven?" Stella asked, as she was in more of a position to do so._

"_It's an ancient order of witches and wizards from the first great war." Flora stated, looking to the sun fairy. "They were the ones who created myself and other vampires. Faragonda will know of it." She finished with a dark grin._

_Stella was quiet for a moment as she tried to remember just how long ago the war was, something in the back of her mind. _

"_But that was over a millennia ago." Her eyes widened. "How old are you?"_

_Bloom and Flora only chuckled as Flora simply gave the sun fairy a knowing grin._

Down the hall she could hear two voices whispering back and fourth, breaking the sun fairy out of her thoughts. Even though Flora had weaved a very powerful spell on her to hide her change, she still had access to her inhuman senses. Right now she could hear Timmy and Layla arguing.

The tech geek had not taken the news of Tecna's death to well. He had vowed revenge on Bloom and that he would kill her, even if it cost him his own life. The sun fairy knew that only one would be dying, and it wouldn't be her friend.

Stella cast a glance to Flora whom was also in the room with her. The nature fairy only shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. She had heard it all as well and knew better then Stella of what the outcome would be.

**Timmy and Layla**

"Look Layla, I know what your trying to do." Timmy exclaimed as he held the device he had just gotten from Tecna's room. "But your not going to stop me, I am going to kill her."

"I am not trying to stop you." Layla said as she placed a reassuring hand on the specialists shoulder. "I'm coming with you, Tecna was my friend too."

Both shared a moment of silence for their friend and loved one before Timmy nodded. Both of them knew that Faragonda would not approve of what they were about to do, but they did not want to wait for the headmistress to cook up another plan to try and bring the vampire in alive. They were out for blood, and two against one put the odds in their favor. Not to mention, Bloom wouldn't expect them to be able to track her down.

"Ok, lets go." The young man finally said, tweaking with the device Tecna made to try and home in on Blooms magical signature. A small audible beep indicated that it picked up on the signal and a small flash from the screen showing which way to go.

"Got it." Timmy stated as he gestured for Layla to follow him.

After nearly two hours of walking through the forests the device began to spasm, giving off numerous beeping sounds as well as a probe light like flashing from the monitor. This of course confused the two. After a moment the device calmed down, giving off just one small beep.

"I guess it just has some bugs in it." Layla offered.

"Yeah." The young specialist stopped in front of the large cave.

Neither one of them knew where this was, as the only entrance they knew to Shadowhaunt was through the Downland. Full of confidence they entered the gave, igniting a small glowing stick to light their way as they continued down the twisting tunnels.

It wasn't until they entered the large cavern and saw the dimly light fortress did they realize where they were. Both of them were shocked that the place was no longer in ruins as they had remembered it, and actually looked like it got some upgrades as well.

"Maybe we should go back and get the others?" Layla offered.

"No," Timmy shook his head. "We can do it, she doesn't know we are coming. We have the advantage."

Layla couldn't really argue with that. They did have the advantage right now, and if they left to get help they would risk alerting Bloom to their presence. Which was something they could not chance. She nodded in response and proceeded to follow the young man down the path until they were at the doors of Shadowhaunt.

By now Layla had transformed into her Winx form and Timmy had pulled out his guns. If they were lucky, they could finish this quickly and potentially be able to find Musa, even though any hope of the music fairy still being alive were very slim.

Timmy pushed open the doors, leading the way as they walked down the long hallway. Once they were fully inside, the doors slammed shut and all the candles that were lighting the way blew out. Leaving the two in complete darkness. Layla tried to run back to open the doors, but it was useless. They were locked, laughter filled the air altering the two that their advantage was gone.

"She knows we're here." Timmy said, using the small glow stick to light the wall through the hall way.

The two entered the large throne room area, which was just as dark. Timmy and Layla entered what he could best determine the center of the room, pointing his guns are random in hopes of catching sight of Bloom. Various whooshing sounds of something going pass them made the two jump.

"It's no use, we can't see a thing." Layla stated as she charged up one of her morphix orbs which gave off very little light.

"What's the matter?" Came the fire fairies voice, which sounded from every direction at once. This caused the two to panic even more. "Afraid of the dark?"

They could hear her cackle as she moved through the air. Both Layla and Timmy backed up into each other so that their backs were firmly pressed. In hopes of preventing the vampire from attacking them from behind. Suddenly, every candle in the room light up; lighting up everything.

At this time, two different voices could be heard chuckling from right beside them. Both Layla and Timmy looked to each side to see Bloom on one side, and Musa on the other. Immediately they knew what this meant and tried to make a dash towards the door. Just as they were about to reach it a slab of ice sprouted up from the door. Effectively blocking their path. More laughter sounded as the Trix Sisters entered the room. It was very clear now that Timmy and Layla never had the advantage.

"It is so nice of you to drop by and visit us." Bloom mocked as she sauntered over to where Timmy stood. Snatching the small device from his hands and admiring it before she crushed it easily with her hands.

She cast a look at the specialist who was showing a mix of anger and fear.

"Sorry, I like to keep my privacy. You understand of course." She stated nonchalantly.

During this time, Musa had snuck up behind Layla. Placing her hands on the young fairies shoulders, causing the girl to jump and launch her attack directly behind her. Of course it hit nothing as Musa had already moved out of the way.

"I guess that means we can't be friends." The music fairy gave a fake pout before it turned into a dark grin. "But at least we can still play."

"I wonder how long she can scream for?" Bloom pondered out loud, watching as Layla's eyes widened in horror.

While all the focus was on Layla, Darcy had snuck up behind Timmy and roughly grabbed hold of him. Knocking his guns out of his hands as he squirmed under her hold.

"We want to play with this one." She laughed.

Bloom simply waved her hand at the three witches as her and Musa focused on the young fairy before them. Both of the grins promised untold amount of pain and suffering in her near future.

**Outside Shadowhaunt**

Tormented screams of pain ripped through the caverns walls. Echoing throughout the tunnels all the way into Downland where the locals dropped what they were doing in fear of what had just happened.

"My God, what was that?" Amentia asked as she starred at the opening they had used to travel to Shadowhaunt nearly two years ago.

**Alfea**

A horrified scream broke the early morning silence as one of the students came across the dismembered bodies of Layla and Timmy. Immediately Faragonda, Brandon, and Sky arrived at the scene. Flora and Stella were not far behind, slowly approaching the two corpses which were hung upside down. Timmy's was a melted mess while Layla had been torn in half down the middle.

As they took in the horrific sight, flames burst up from the ground around the two bodies. Forming the coven's symbol so that the head mistress could clearly see it. The shiny pendant hanging in the middle off of Timmy's hand.

"My God, it can't be them." The old witch said in disbelief.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Sorry for not going into more detail on Timmy and Layla's deaths, but as you can guess; it is a little graphic. I will be doing the 'Directors Cut' soon of it for those that want all the gory details.

On that note, it may be a few days before I update again as I only have up to the next chapter planned out. So I need to finish plotting how to bring this story to its end. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far, and as always feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.

The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to work faster!


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes:** Happy Holidays everyone! Even though this chapter has been posted after Christmas. Anyways, I am still working on the 'Director's Cut' for the previous chapter. Got hung up on some details, but it should be up shortly. In the meantime, on with the story.

winx 4 ever - When I started this story, I decided early on that only a few were going to be changed. Stella originally was to be killed, but due to overwhelming feed back; I had her changed instead. I feel that if I simply change all of the girls, it would over saturate the story.

Nentone - Glad your enjoying it. The Sanguine Coven was first mentioned back in chapter 17, when Flora was telling Bloom the story of her origin; which I will be expanding upon in greater detail in _Memoirs of a Crimson Rose_. Haven't gotten a writers block so far on this story. Mostly because it is already mapped out, it's all about connecting the dots then.

Flamechild1998 - Yes, spread the word! The more readers I get, and the more reviews I get motivates me to work faster,

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 23

**Alfea**

Faragonda stood at her large office window as she watched the shuttles begin to take the students home. With the deaths of Layla and Timmy she had decided it was best to remove any potential collateral damage. She already had to send letter to Tecna's family, whom had not taken the news lightly. Now she had to do the same for Layla.

She could only imagine what Saladin was going through. First the loss of his grandson, and now he had to inform the parents of Timmy. The only school who had not suffered any casualties was Cloud Tower, but then again the students there were not likely to offer any aid. But, there was always a slight glimmer of hope.

The elder witch of Cloud Tower was the only surviving descendant of anyone from that order, or at least she thought. It seemed with this new bit information that was literally hung in front of them, that there was at least one other surviving member of that coven. The only question was who?

"Mrs. Faragonda?" Flora asked from behind the old headmistress. "What are we going to do now?"

The old witch turned to see the small group of young men and women that had opted to stay. Among them where of course Brandon and Sky, as well as Stella and Flora. The rest were random students who wanted their shot at glory. Her aged eyes scanning across the faces of the youth that stood before her. Hardly a battle ready army. With a heavy sigh, she spoke.

"I am afraid we have not been entirely honest with all of you." She began. Gauging the reactions of the students before her, her eyes resting on Flora and Stella who stood side by side. "I am afraid that one of our own was attacked and turned into a vampire."

Gasps echoed throughout the room, many murmuring who it could be. Faragonda calmly held up her hands to quiet down the student body. Once everyone had quieted down, she continued.

"I will not lie to you." Faragonda said softly. "During break, something dreadfully unfortunate happened. Bloom was attacked and changed into a vampire."

She waited for the surprised gasps to die down once more before continuing.

"It appears now that her instinct to feed has overwhelmed her." She continued. "So with this in mind, no one is to leave the school grounds. Saladin and the other specialists will be joining us this evening to make preparations."

Slowly the students filed out of the office after the headmistress dismissed them. However, Flora, Stella, and the two remaining specialists remained. The two girls for one had a bone to pick with the old witch.

"Not going to lie to them?" Stella mocked. "You failed to mention this all started because you tried to kill her."

"Stella, I will not go over this again." Faragonda snapped at the young blonde. "Why the sudden interest in defending her now when she is the one who gave you that scar?"

Stella's hand immediately went up to her face where the scar was, her hand partially hiding the smile she was fighting to suppress. The only reason a scar was even on her face was because of the spell Flora had placed on her. Once she was turned, any injury she had recently sustained was instantly healed.

After getting her emotions under control, she removed her hand from covering her face and scowled at the older woman.

"I will live with it as a reminder for betraying someone who trusted me." She defended, earning an approving smile from Flora.

"We have much planning to do, so if you are not going to help then you are dismissed."

Stella looked at Flora who shook her head, signaling for them to stay for now. Hanging her head in seemingly defeat, and waited for the headmistress to start with the planning. The sun fairy knew why Flora had wanted them to stay. They needed to know what the old witch was planning so they could inform Bloom and Musa.

**Shadowhaunt**

Giggling echoed through the halls of the underground fortress as the girls discussed their latest kills, and of course the shocked expression on the headmistress face when she saw the symbol that the flames made.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Musa asked the fire fairy.

"Tonight," Bloom paused. "I am going to pay a visit to Red Fountain. I hear Saladin has vowed revenge against me."

The fire fairy couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the thought. Feeding off the old wizard would give her loads of new magical abilities and spells. Not to mention a wizard that old will no doubt have strong magic running through his veins. The mere thought made her salivate a little.

"Bloom?" Musa looked at the fire fairy who seemed to have spaced off. "Your going alone?"

"Yes." Bloom snapped out of her day dream and looked to the music fairy, along with the three witches behind her. "You four get to go play with Ms. Griffen."

At this the black haired girls eyes lit up, she would get to play with the witch head mistress. Much like Bloom, she began to fantasize about the knowledge she would be able to absorb from the old woman.

"Now, Flora has told me that she is the last descendant of the member of the Sanguine Coven that betrayed the order and allied themselves with the others." Bloom explained, looking to the witches as she spoke. "So make her death painful."

"There is more to this then just killing the old witch, isn't there?" Darcy asked with a grin.

"That is correct." The fire fairy returned the witches grin. "You are to take over the school. Any student that will not join us is to be disposed of immediately."

"Should be fun." Icy commented.

"Indeed." Said Stormy.

"Now, let us be off. The night is young and there is much screaming to be heard." Bloom said as she disappeared into her mist form and flew out the door towards the Specialists school, while the others took off towards Cloud Tower through more practical means; flight.

**Red Fountain**

The old headmaster paced back and forth through his office. The scouts he had sent out to track the vampire had either failed to bring back any information or just disappeared. He knew their fate and it angered him even more. As he passed by his desk for the hundredth time, he eyed the letter that laid upon it.

Faragonda had proposed they all join at Alfea and prepare for the coming attack. She was right of course, he saw the signs as well as she did. This was something far bigger then a young vampire on a killing spree. Even more so reinforced by what the light witch had told him of the amulet that was found on Timmy.

"Sir?" One of the senior students knocked on his door.

"Tell the others to be ready to move. We are joining Faragonda in Alfea." He dismissed the student.

Much like Faragonda, he had gave his students the choice to save themselves and return home or stay and fight. Many had chosen to stay, and it gave him hope. Though she had not answered the summoning as of yet, he was sure Ms. Griffen would also be joining them as well. The young vampire was powerful, but he surmised that she couldn't handle all three schools united against her. Then, Helia's death would be avenged.

"I hear you been looking for me." Bloom spoke from behind the old man, startling the old wizard. "I must thank you for sending me room service."

"You!" He growled as he readied his staff for battle. Perhaps he wouldn't need the others help. He would avenge his grandson here and now.

He wasted no time firing off a magic spell. Bloom narrowly avoided it as she rolled to the side, bits of debris from the wall and shelves behind her raining down between the two of them. Her crimson eyes burned brightly as she grinned as the thrill of the hunt began to wake within her.

The fire fairy ignited the carpet underneath them, letting a trail of flames circle the old wizard to cage him within an inferno cell. However, he countered with a spell of his own; extinguishing the flames within the room.

"Well that's not fair." Bloom fake pouted as she avoided another powerful spell. She landed on the ceiling above them, looking down at the headmaster.

"Not bad." She commented. "Your far more of a challenge then Helia was."

She knew this would anger him. She wanted to provoke him to make a mistake and it worked. He began to seethe beneath her, firing off random shots from his staff which Bloom easily dodged. She dropped from the ceiling, just as she was about to hit the floor she disappeared into a cloud of mist. Quickly forming up behind him, her arms reaching out and grabbing hold of the staff. He wrestled with her, but his strength failed under her superior power. His staff being brought up to his neck, trapping him against her body.

"I am going to enjoy feeding from you." She whispered into his ear.

"Your parents would be ashamed of what you have become." He spat at her.

"I'll deal with them later." She grinned.

"Both of them." Referring to her biological parents and her adopted ones on earth.

The vampire wasted no more time as she bit down onto his neck, hearing his pained cry echo throughout the room. His blood was superb. Aged and brimming with magic as ancient knowledge of spells and incantations flooded her brain. Draining the head master of every drop of the crimson fluid.

Finished feeding she wiped the blood from her lips and gazed down at her handy work. With a sinister grin she shook her head. This wouldn't do, she had to one up her last kill. Grabbing hold of the old mans corpse she sat it down behind the desk. Positing it just right so that it looked as if he were asleep. She then whispered some incantations, hearing a magical hum around the office; signifying the spell was done correctly.

Bloom grabbed the headmasters staff and took off out the window. The staff would make a fine trophy of her hunt, and the next person who stepped into the office was going to be in for one big surprise. She cackled at the thought and transformed into her mist form in mid fall and returned to her fortress.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Two of the senior students entered the headmasters room, taking in their surroundings as they looked at the scorch marks and various other signs of battle; before their eyes fell on the form of the headmaster.

Both students moved to wake the old man when it's body sprung to life. Causing both boys to jump back in fear as the body ambled towards them with a look of hunger in its lifeless eyes. Bloom had not turned him into a vampire, but rather something much more insulting. A ghoul.

The second of the two boys was too slow, as their once loving headmaster bit down on the young boys arm. Ripping off chunks of flesh as he did so. The other student was quicker as he brought up his phantoblade and decapitated the undead creature. As the body lied still, he looked at the injured student with concern. However he never got a chance to voice his concern as the tower began to shake violently, bring large stones and wooden beams down upon their head.

In the distance, Bloom watched as the school of Red Fountain crumbled to the ground. The straggling students that had not already left for Alfea screamed and scrambled to get away from the destruction.

**Alfea**

Storm clouds had gathered over the school. Sending a feeling of bad omen through the students. Many of the survivors of Red Fountain were hobbling in as the rain began to poor down upon the school. Most of them were injured and had to be helped by the other students.

"Mrs. Faragonda!" Brandon called out to the headmistress, followed closely by Sky.

"What happened?" The light witch asked in concern, noting all the injured boys coming into the school grounds.

A deafening silence fell between the three of them as Brandon lowered his head in remorse.

"Red Fountain has fallen, Saladin is dead."

Lightening flashed and thunder clapped over head as the news struck the older woman.

**Additional Authors Notes:** So that's one head master down for the schools, only two more to go. Hope everyone enjoyed this and as always I encourage everyone to leave a review and tell me what you thought and where I can improve!

Also, in regards to _**Memoirs of a Crimson Rose**_. I know I said I would be starting it as soon as I am finished with this one, however after putting in some more thought on the story. There may be a delay in it, as I have to imagine a completely virgin time frame within the Winx-verse that has not been explored.

Also, having to come up with numerous original characters for both sides and tie ins to how they are related to the current generation. Not to mention focusing on the war that will be going on at that time. So with that said, chances are I will be posting other stories before I start on that one. Which I have a plethora of ideas for Dark(ish) Bloom stories.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes: **Well, Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the delay on updating this story but been becoming more engrossed in my other hobbies. Anyway, back in a mood to write so here we go!

Winxfan - Fear not, here is the next chapter. Though the end is in sight.

Nentone - Yup one down and two to go, however I think you will see Ms. Griffen is a lot tougher then she looks. And yes, making Mrs. Faragonda to be the bad guy yet still keep her in character has been a challenge, but I hope I have pulled it off so far.

Flamechild1998 and Friends - Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for the suggestions and ideas but I already have everything mapped out. Trust me, you wont be disappointed it

Now, it has been pointed out to me that I am making Bloom too untouchable. Which is true, but there is a reason behind it. Keep in mind that Bloom has absorbed the knowledge and experience from Atilla when she killed him off. Also, that she had grown in power much faster then anyone could of anticipated, added with the fact that none of them have ever faced a vampire before. It also helps that Flora had planned some of the attacks, which as I stated back in Chapter 17 that she is a brilliant military strategist.

However, fear not. This cycle will not continue as the remaining survivors of the Light go on the defensive. Surprises are still in store, starting with this chapter. Enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 24

**Musa**

The small group of girls sped through the trees, the three witches flying and Musa in her dark Winx form. Silence filled the air between them as they didn't speak a word. Weaving in and out of the trees as the continued along their way. Bloom had given Musa a task to complete, and she was not going to let her down. One way or another, Ms. Griffen would die tonight.

The Trix on the other hand were lost in their own thoughts. They had long desired to put the old witch in her place under them. However as cocky as they were, they knew better then to under estimate the head mistress of Cloud Tower. Unlike Faragonda and Saladin, who were guided by moral obligations; Ms. Griffen had no qualms about using dark magic to achieve her goals. Darcy for one had a bad feeling about tonight as she stole a glance at both of her sisters, both of which seemed focus on the task at hand. Just ahead, Cloud Tower loomed over them.

**Cloud Tower**

Griffin stood in the center of the large auditorium as she explained to the students what had just transpired at Red Fountain. Many of the young witches giggled, earning a glare from Ms. Griffin and a few of the more light hearted witches that made up the student body. Lightening flashed through the large window behind the headmistress.

Unlike Faragonda and Saladin, the dark witch had decided not to send her students home. Most of which didn't have much of a home to return to anyway. A majority of the girls that attended Cloud Tower came from broken and abusive homes, and those that did come from witch and wizard families were hardly loving. However, she was not stupid. She knew that she was a target as well for Bloom.

Suddenly, the glass behind the dark witch exploded. Raining down shards of glass over everyone in the room. Screams in fright erupted throughout the auditorium as some of the young witches ducked under their seats to shelter themselves from the shards of glass. The older more experienced witches simply cast a spell about them to ward off the debris as they watched four figures descend into the room through the broken window.

By now Ms. Griffin had regained her bearings and looked at the intruders. She had to admit, she was not expecting to see the Trix or Musa for that matter. As far as they all know it was only Bloom. However, it did explain Musa's disappearance.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting any of you." The head mistress admitted. "But it also explains a few things."

"Is this a bad time?" Icy asked in a mocking tone, casting her eyes over the students who remained in the room.

"Oh no, I am quite prepared for your visit." Griffin responded.

"Tch, whatever." The music fairy said as she charged forth at the dark witch.

However despite the vampires inhuman speed, Ms. Griffin did seem prepared for their visit as she sent a wave of dark energy at the music fairy. Musa was sent sailing through the air backwards until she crashed through a wall into another room. Many of the students gasped in surprise as none of them have considered the old witch to be so powerful.

"Stay on your guard." Darcy commented to her sisters, taking a glance back to where the young vampire had landed.

What she had just witnessed only proved her uneasiness that something was going to happen tonight. Stormy and Icy nodded as they split up and began to circle the head mistress. Ms. Griffin on the other hand seemed calm as she stared down each of the witches, waiting to see which one would attack first.

She didn't have to wait long as Icy sent a flurry of ice at her. The old witch quickly countered as she used a magical ward to divert the flow of ice towards Stormy, who just narrowly avoided being hit. Darcy was up next as she launched one of her newer spells, attempting to wind a magical rope around the old witch to immobilize her. Like Icy however, it didn't work as Griffin once again redirected the flow of the spell; and once again aiming at Stormy, who unfortunately got hit and wound up this time. Causing the thunder witch to come crashing to the ground.

Stormy let out a string of curses as Darcy quickly removed the spell, turning her attention to the old head mistress. The magic witch cursed under her breath, wishing that they still had their Gloomix to even the playing field a bit more. Sadly with the death of Darkar, the Gloomix also disappeared. This meant she had to think of something to out maneuver Ms. Griffin. A noise behind her caused her to turn to see the music fairy digging herself out of the debris from the wall.

Musa groaned a little as she stepped back into the room, rubbing her head slightly. Perhaps she severely underestimated the old witch, always thinking of her as nothing more then an old hag. Taking in what was going on ahead of her, she could see the three witches battling against the head mistress. She could see a frontal assault would not work against the old witch, so she would have to think of a more indirect means.

Her crimson eyes wandering around the room, trying to eye something that would help them kill off the old bitch. Meanwhile, the three witches continued to square off against the elder woman. Though it seemed anything they threw at her, she always managed to block it or completely redirect it. Although Darcy was noticing that the witch was having a harder time to defend herself when more then one of them attacked at once. This gave her an idea.

"Stormy!" Darcy called out, catching the thunder witches attention. "You and Icy attack at the same time."

Both Stormy and Icy nodded as Darcy moved in to distract the headmistress. She had to keep her attention on her so that the others could land an attack. Weaving her hands as she began to cast a spell. Griffin seemed ready for the attack until she noticed the spell wasn't targeted towards her, but Darcy herself. The magic witch grinned as multiple forms of her appeared. Spread out throughout the room.

Griffen fired off a spell at the last spot where she saw the witch at, however the illusion in her place simply disappeared; signifying that Darcy had moved. For the first time since the conflict had started, the headmistress was worried. This was a new spell for her that she did not expect any of the three sisters to know. Although she shouldn't of been surprised as Darcy was always the one who sought out knowledge.

As Darcy continued to distract the head mistress, Icy and Stormy swooped in for another attack. Stormy charging up a massive lightening surge to slam into the old witches back as Icy landed on the side of her, placing her hands down on the floor so that ice began to form along the floor towards the witch.

However despite Darcy's best efforts the old witch had seen Stormy coming in and just as the thunder witch was about launch her attack, Griffin turned around and cast a sickly green and purple mist at Stormy. Immediately the thunder witch began to cough and gag as she fell to the floor. Icy was the first to react as she canceled her attack and sent a furious blizzard of ice towards the old witch, forcing Griffin to shield herself from the artic blast. With a back handing gesture, the headmistress unleashed another wave of dark energy, sending the ice and snow back towards Icy.

Icy gasped as her own attack struck her with full force. The ice witch did her best to shield herself from the blast, managing to cover up her more vital points. However she did not come out unscathed as large icicles impaled her in various spots, causing her to scream out in pain. By now Stormy was vomiting up blood and other fluids as she writhed on the ground in agony. This caught both Darcy and Musa's attention.

The vampire wasted no time to rush over to where Stormy lie, cradling her head as she did so; while Darcy moved to attend to Icy who was bleeding badly. Over the past few months the thunder witch and music fairy had become close. Musa did her best to reassure the witch that she would make it, that they will finish what they had started, but even through all of it she could still see the witch was dying. The spell the head mistress had used was one that corrupted and decayed the insides of the victim. Very dark, and illegal to use in Magix.

The students who remained in the room were silent as Stormy died in the music fairies arms. There was nothing to celebrate as many of the student body were conflicted with what the head mistress had just done. Musa glared at the old witch as hate began to build up inside her.

"Darcy, get them out of here" The music fairy stated, not taking her eyes off the headmistress.

"Musa?" The magic witch looked at the music fairy in concern. She could see the hate and anger radiating off the young vampire. Standing up, she slung one of Icy's arms around her shoulder as she moved over to collect Stormys's body. Securing both of them to her, she looked to Musa one last time.

"Good luck." Was all she said before pulling out a purple orb and smashing it into the ground. Immediately sending all three of them back to Shadowhaunt.

Once the three witches were gone, all eyes turned to the lone vampire.

"Do you really think you can take me by yourself where the three sisters had failed?" The elder witch asked confidently.

Musa didn't bother to reply as she unleashed a powerful and violent sonic scream. However she did not aim at the old witch. Instead she aimed at the support structures she had eyed around the room. The students screamed out in terror as the ones who had stayed rushed towards the exit, only to have it blocked off at the last second. Crushing some unnamed student under a pile of debris.

The entire room shook violently as the ceiling and walls came down around them. Griffin was fighting to keep her balance, losing track of where the young vampire had disappeared to as the debris fell around her causing a thick cloud of dust to obscure her vision. The elder witch did her best to shield herself, however she was still struck by numerous stones that fell. One of which shattered her knee cap, causing the old witch to cry out in pain and fall to her knees as the debris piled up around her.

Once the dust settled, Musa stood above Ms. Griffin. An hate filled glare still in her eyes. The old witch had no time to react as the young vampire grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. In a last ditch attempt to defend herself, the elder witch grabbed hold of the vampires arm and sent a massive surge of electricity into the music fairy. Musa screamed out in pain momentarily as smoke rose from her clothing.

This of course only earned another deadly glare from the vampire as she shook off the effects of a spell that would have killed a normal person. Musa tightened her grip just enough to barely block the airflow for the old witch. Raising her free hand, Musa let loose another sonic scream into the waiting hand, forming a sonic sphere. Once the sphere was fully formed she slammed it down Ms. Griffins throat before dropping her on the ground as the elder witch struggled to get remove the sphere. Seconds later her head exploded, showering Musa and the surrounding area with bits of flesh and blood.

"That's for Stormy" She said to no one in particular as she gazed down at the corpse of the once proud headmistress of Cloud Tower. Turning her eyes, she looked over the horrified faces of the student body that was trapped in the room with her. The only exit available was that of the shattered window behind the vampire.

"Now, you can either join her," Musa emphasized by kicking the corpse of Griffin. "Or you can join my mistress and get your revenge on those pathetic fairies in Alfea and the so called heroes of Red Fountain. The choice is yours."

**Shadowhaunt**

Darcy came crashing to the floor as they exited the portal like device. Icy was barely conscious from the severe blood loss she had suffered from her own attack that the old witch had reflected back at her.

"Bloom!" Darcy called out, hoping the vampire had already made it back.

Fate was on their side as Bloom rounded the corner to see the three witches on the floor. Quickly she rushed over to Icy's side, holding her up as she looked at the wounds the ice witch had sustained. She could already tell that there was nothing she could do to help the witch. Icy seemed to understand this as well. Tears swelled in the vampires eyes as the implications set in.

"Icy." Bloom spoke softly, trying to hold back the tears that were already falling. "You know what I have to do to save you."

The ice witch seemed conflicted by the choice, but she wasn't ready to die just yet. Slowly she nodded her head and lifted her neck for Bloom. However, the vampire stopped her and shook her head. The ice witch had lost enough blood through her injuries. Biting into her own wrist to let her own blood pour out, placing it to Icy's mouth. Darcy watched as her sister accepted the vampires blood. Originally they had not wanted to be turned, that was part of their agreement with Flora, but this was an extraordinary circumstance.

As they waited for Icy to completely change Bloom looked to Darcy.

"Where is Musa?" She asked a little worried.

"She stayed behind to deal with Ms. Griffin." Darcy answered looking down at Stormy, whose body still lay upon the floor. "Is there anything that we can do for Stormy?"

For once Bloom didn't have an answer. There was nothing in any of the books she had read that would help. There was only one person who would know.

"I'll have to ask Flora." The fire fairy answered before looking back to the magic witch. "Go check on Musa please, I will watch over Icy."

Darcy nodded and departed, leaving her sisters in the hands of Bloom. She knew the fire fairy cared deeply for Icy, despite their past.

**Cloud Tower**

Darcy found Musa sitting amongst the debris of the room they had fought in. The witch was relieved to see the young vampire was alright and that she had managed to kill the head mistress. She surmised that the young vampire may have been holding back to not harm the three witches.

"It's done." Musa stated, not looking at Darcy as the witch approached her. "Cloud Tower is ours. A majority of the students have sworn allegiance to us. Those that did not, were executed."

Darcy only nodded. She knew what was on the music fairies mind. Stormy.

"Bloom had to change Icy to save her."

Musa remained silent.

"She is going to talk to," she paused for a moment looking at the students around her. It would not be a good idea to reveal her mistresses name in front of those not of the inner circle.

"Do you think she can help?" Musa asked, seemingly catching on to Darcy's thoughts.

"Honestly I don't know." She answered as she sat next to the young vampire. "But she should know something we can do."

"If there is anything that can be done, you know she will be like Bloom and I, and now Icy."

"I know."

"That would just leave you as the only non-vampire among your sisters, would you be willing to turn after that?"

"My sisters mean everything to me. I would do it without hesitation."

Musa only nodded in response as the awaited for Bloom and Icy to join them in Cloud Tower.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Sorry for the wait, the fight between Griffin and the four girls took a bit of work. I believe I still made it one sided, but not in favor of Musa or the Trix. We got to see that Musa is still vulnerable, despite all her vampire abilities.

As for Griffins abilities, there wasn't a lot on what she uses in the series, other then witch spells. So I had to come up with my own, like the corruption spell. Once serving the Ancestral Witches, I figured she would have no problems using a dark and illegal spell to accomplish her goals.

Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the update as I work on the next chapter. What will happen to Stormy?

As always, feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes:** Alright, here is my second "Bonus Chapter". Again, this chapter was not originally planned to be in the story, however I knew there was going to be questions about what is going to happen to Stormy? Will she be brought back? Is she going to be a vampire? And of course the most important question, are there cookies?

Nentone - I am surprised you didn't recognized Griffins death as Sindels fatality in MK9. For shame!

FloraLover246 - Don't worry, I am not finished with Sky yet. I do have something particularly special for him in one of the next chapters.

RossaVincenza - I would think this fic would be closer to Queen of the Damned then Twilight. None the less, I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far.

Now, this chapter does allow me to do something I been wanting to do. With that said, there is going to be TWO special guest appearances. Some may already see it coming, but enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 25

**Flora**

The nature fairy stalked down the hallway as she contemplated what she had just learn. The mission at Cloud Tower was a success, but it came with a heavy price. Stormy had been killed in the attack, and Bloom was forced to turn Icy in order to save the ice witches life. She was upset about that, but she could not fault Bloom. She saw how much the fire fairy cared for the ice witch, even with their shaky past. Flora also knew from Darcy that Icy had given her consent to be turned.

That brought her to her next concern. What could be done with Stormy? Bloom had asked if there was anything that could be done to bring her back, and sadly Flora herself lacked knowledge in that department. However, she knew of someone who excelled in such spells, but it would require a trip. This posed another problem for her. How to make the trip without causing Faragonda and the others to be suspicious of her activities. Not to mention she would also have to bring Stella as well.

To her credit the blonde vampire had done exceptionally well keeping her temper under control during the old witches plans to kill Bloom. She couldn't help but snicker at the fact that none of them knew about Musa and Stella; not to mention herself. Her thoughts drifting back to the issue at hand, she knew it would be trouble if she left Stella behind.

As she continued to ponder on how to approach it she gazed around the school at the remaining students. Some of which were from Red Fountain and the last remaining 'light' witches from Cloud Tower whom had managed to escape Musa. That is when the idea hit her. It was so obvious and easy to explain. She would simply tell the headmistress that her and Stella simply wish to see their family before the final battle. With the plan newly formed in her mind, the ancient vampire set off to find Stella.

She didn't have to wonder where the sun fairy was. It seemed she was still feeling guilty over how she treated Bloom. That is why she could always be found under the large tree atop the hill that over looked the meadow. The same hill that she had seen Bloom sitting under alone, when they had rejected her.

"Stella." Flora called out as she approached the blonde fairy. She waited until Stella turned to face her before continuing. "Bloom requires our aid and we will need to travel."

"Faragonda will get suspicious of our sudden disappearance won't she?"

"I have got that covered. It is a time of war after all, and it would be feasible that we would want to visit our families before we die right?" Flora smiled as she saw the realization wash over the sun fairies face.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stella asked with a grin as she and Flora set out to find the headmistress.

It didn't take them long to find the old witch, whom was discussing the preparations that was required.

"Mrs. Faragonda." Flora started as she approached the elder woman. "Stella and I would like to visit our homes before the next attack."

The headmistress looked to the two girls and let out a soft sigh. "I do not think that would be a good idea right now. We don't know when the next attack is coming."

"I know, and that is why I think now is the best time." Flora continued. "We haven't seen any sign of Bloom since the news of Red Fountain and Cloud Towers fall. Bloom is not stupid, she is no doubt preparing herself and consolidating her forces for a final assault here."

"She does have a point. It has been almost a week since we have seen any activity from her." Brandon added, giving her girlfriend a slight wink as he sided with her and Flora.

"Thank you Brandon." Stella smiled.

"Besides Mrs. Faragonda, some of us may not survive this. Is it too much to ask to visit our families before our last day comes?"

"I suppose not." Faragonda said defeated. "Please be quick and safe. I can not afford to send an escort right now."

"We understand." Stella stated. "Thank you Mrs. Faragonda."

"Be careful Stella, and return in one piece."

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger then I look you know." She commented back towards Brandon.

"We better get going." Flora said, turning to leave the room as Stella quickly followed.

**Bloom**

"Flora and Stella are on their way here." Bloom announced as she entered the throne room, where Stormy's body lie on a table in the center of the room. A protective spell cast to preserve it from any further natural decay.

"I hope she knows of something that can be done." Musa commented. "It just doesn't feel complete here without her."

"I know." The fire fairy agreed, looking to Icy who had been quiet the entire time.

Slowly Bloom made her way over to where the ice witch sat and sat down next to her, Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Icy gave a soft smile to the red head. She knew they were going to do all they could to bring her sister back, and that meant a lot to her. No words needed to be said between them.

"We don't have a lot of time." Flora announced as she and Stella entered the room, catching every ones attention. "Only a day or two so we will have to work fast."

"Do you know what can be done?" Icy asked as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Not personally." Flora admitted. "But I know someone who can. We will take her to him."

"Where?"

"Earth."

"When do we leave?" Darcy asked from the doorway, just returning from Cloud Tower.

"Now." Was all Flora said as she moved towards the body of Stormy. Gently, she picked up the storm witches body and looked to the others before she made her way out of the throne room, into a separate room where runes were in place.

"As I said, we will need to travel to earth. There is someone there who can help." The ancient vampire explained as she laid the body in the center of the runic circle. The others quickly followed suit.

"It's been awhile since I used one of these, so hang on." Flora commented as she began the incantation as the runes etched into the floor began to glow a pale blue as light began to fill the room. In a sudden flash, they were gone.

**Earth**

The six girls landed with a thud in the empty park, but had managed to keep their balance. Bloom cautiously looked around to see if anyone had seen them. Luckily for them, the park was completely empty as dusk was starting to set in. As the fire fairy looked around she let out a small groan.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said. "Gardenia?"

"Small world isn't it?" Flora joked as Musa and Stella giggled lightly.

Icy and Darcy picked up their sister. Slinging an arm over each shoulder as they awaited their mistress to direct them where to go. With a subtle signal, the ancient vampire led them through the city, until they reached a large structure on the outskirts of the city. By now the sun had completely set as they approached the large door. Flora reached up and pounded the large knocker, letting the knocks echo throughout the house.

They didn't have to wait long before the door creaked open, exposing a young pink haired girl.

"Yes?" She asked, eyeing the six girls.

"I need to speak with him." Flora answered.

The young girl looked over the group once more before opening the door to allow them in. After they all entered, she closed the door and locked it.

"Lay her down over there." She said to Darcy and Icy as she gestured towards a large sofa. "I will go tell him you're here."

"Thank you Roxy." Flora smiled.

The pink haired girl gave a polite bow before departing the room to summon her master. A few moments later a middle aged man came into the room, the young girl following closely behind him. Upon seeing his guests he laughed out loud as he approached Flora, bringing her into a hug.

"Welcome to my home." The man greeted the group of girls, in a thick Transylvanian accent.

"It's good to see you again Vlad." Flora smiled. "Or should I call you Dracula?"

Vlad simply chuckled as he bowed in greeting to the other girls in the room.

"As Florales has no doubt told you, I am Vlad Tepes."

"It's Flora now." The nature fairy corrected.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked as he eyed the body laying on the couch. Looking to Flora he slowly moved over towards where Stormy lie.

"Do you know of anything that can help bring her back?" Musa asked.

"I do." He answered after a few minutes of silence. He then looked at Flora and then to Darcy. "But she will not be the same. She will be a vampire."

"I expected as much." Darcy answered letting her head drop.

"I am going to need blood. About two bodies worth." He commented.

"Does it have to be vampire blood or can it be anything?" Bloom asked, as if she had something in mind.

"No, human blood is best. It's more versatile."

Hearing her answer the fire fairy turned to leave only to be stopped by Flora who already had an idea what the red haired vampire was thinking. The nature fairy said nothing as she looked into Blooms eyes.

"I have to severe my ties to the human part of me. At least this way it will server a greater purpose." Bloom said.

Flora simply nodded and moved out of Blooms way to let her continue.

Once leaving the large house of Vlad, the fire fairy headed directly towards her adopted parents house. They would be perfect for this. As she had told Flora, she needed to severe the last ties she had with her humanity and this would also help with Stormy.

It didn't take her long to arrive, though she stopped short. She had half expected to see some Red Fountain students at the home, but as she surveyed the property she didn't see anyone. It appeared that even after all of this, the old witch didn't care for anyone outside of the school. Steeling her emotions, she approached the door and knocked.

Her mother was the first to reach the door. Needless to say she was shocked to see Bloom standing there, but was quick to notice her eyes as they burned a bright crimson red. Bloom wasted no time as she pinned the woman against the wall, forcing her to look into Blooms eyes.

"Obey." Was all that was said before her mothers eyes glazed over. Nodding in obedience. "Good, now stay here."

"Now, time for father." She grinned as she left her mother standing at the door.

She found the old man in the kitchen.

"Bloom? Is everything alright?" he immediately asked as he jumped up from the table.

"Everything is perfectly alright." She smiled as she stalked closer. "For me at least."

"Bloom?"

In an instant Bloom grabbed hold of him by the throat and held him up. Forcing him to look into her eyes, repeating the same spell she used on her mother. With both parents under her spell, she led them out the door. Stopping just on the other side of the street she turned around and launched multiple fireballs at the home, engulfing it into an inferno.

Her job down she continued to lead her bewitched parents to their doom.

**Vlad's Estate**

It had been just over two hours before Bloom returned with her parents. No words were exchanged as Vlad immediately relieved the fire fairy of her burden and lead the blissfully ignorant victims to another room where he had already set everything up for the ritual. Firmly securing the two in their positions, knowing that the hypnosis spell would be wearing off soon. He was right of course, as soon as he secured them both the spell broke.

He ignored the constant questions and screams as he continued to work. Motioning Roxy to follow his instructions as he placed a funnel under the older mans throat. The pink haired girl silently did the same, following her masters lead as she plunged her dagger into the woman's throat as the blood poured out down the funnel, forming around Stormy's body.

**Outside the Room**

The six girls waited in anticipation as Vlad worked the ritual to bring Stormy back. No one said a word as they waited. After nearly an hour the door finally opened. Immediately all of the girls jumped up, waiting to hear the news. Whether it be good or bad. However, they were not expecting to see Stormy standing at the door.

"Welcome back." Flora grinned as she approached the thunder witch, bringing her into a hug.

"It's great to be back." Stormy answered as she looked to Bloom. She understood the sacrifice the fire fairy made to make it possible to for her to be resurrected.

Soon after, Vlad and Roxy entered the room. Both looked a little exhausted from the ritual. Musa was the first to tackle him into a hug in thanks for everything, before moving over to Stormy's side.

"Thank you Vlad." Darcy said as she bowed her head in thanks, then she turned to Flora.

"Mistress, I would like for you to change me. So that I may join my sisters."

Silence once again filled the room as Flora slowly nodded her head and moved over to where Darcy was whom had already tilted her head and closed her eyes in wait for her mistress. Flora complied with the witches desires and accepted her neck, taking the rich crimson fluid down her throat before biting open her own wrist to give Darcy her own blood.

The magic witch accepted the vampires blood as she took it into her mouth. After the two were done, everyone waited for the transformation to begin. With the potency of Flora's blood, they didn't have to wait long as Darcy opened her now amber colored eyes.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Alright, finally done. This "bonus" chapter did give me a little hard time in writing, but I did get to add in some special guest. One of which was a last minute addition. I hope you enjoyed the surprised Roxy Fan 4 Ever!

Anyways, going to get to work right away on the next chapter. As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I become!


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes:** So I figured after I posted the last chapter there would be some questions surrounding Roxy. They will be answered in this chapter. I will give a slight explanation as to just how old Roxy is and why she became a vampire.

Nentone - No, sorry the Vlad in this story is reference to Vlad the Impaler. Or more commonly known as Dracula.

Pudsey - I do not have any plans to bring back Helia, simply because his death was awhile back ago and he was decapitated.

Flamechild1998 - Yes, there is much Sky bashing to be had in the final chapters.

Never Dying Sun - Glad you enjoyed it!

Now, on with the story!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 26

**Alfea**

Faragonda paced back and forth in her office, contemplating what she had just learned. The final survivors from Cloud Tower had filtered into the Alfea school grounds, informing the headmistress that the three witches were accompanied by a black haired girl, matching the description of Musa.

This was very troubling for the elder witch as they had suspected the young fairy to have been killed by Bloom that night. Though it appeared now that the fire fairy had turned the young girl into a vampire. She was beginning to wonder if it was Musa who killed Riven instead of Bloom. The music fairy would have a much easier time to get close enough to the distraught young man then Bloom would.

"You wanted to talk to us about something?" Sky asked as he entered the room with Brandon.

"Yes Sky." The headmistress turned her attention to the remaining Specialist. "It would appear that Musa has joined with Bloom."

Both of the specialist looked at the older woman in surprise. Much like the head mistress, they had assumed the music fairy to be dead like all the others. The older woman didn't need to go into any more detail for them to come to the conclusion that the music fairy was a vampire as well.

"One vampire was bad enough." Brandon stated. "Now we have to deal with two?"

"It appears so I am afraid." Faragonda confirmed. "And I am afraid those in this school is all that are left of the three schools."

"But the witches that arrived were not all that attended Cloud Tower." Sky pointed out.

"The witches that joined us here are all that is left of the light witches of Cloud Tower. All the others allied themselves with Bloom and the Trix."

Silence hung over the three of them at the threat of an army of witches against their forces, along with the Trix. Not to mention two vampires, one of which that has already shown considerable power despite her age. They still were not sure of what Musa's abilities were yet, but if Bloom was teaching her, the possibilities were endless. The worst part, at least for Faragonda; was the Sanguine Coven.

She had believed the entire order had been exterminated after the Great War that was well over a thousand years ago. Though it would explain things as to how Bloom was able to grow in power so fast and without their knowledge. After all, they were the ones who created the vampire race.

As the thoughts circled around in her mind, the old witch proceeded over to her desk and opened the bottom most drawer, revealing what appeared to be a simple wooden box. However, a small hum from the box told the two young men that it was guarded by a powerful ward. Faragonda set to work immediately and began to remove the wards they kept would be thieves away.

"What you are about to see can not leave this room." The old head mistress stated, eyeing both Sky and Brandon. "Even to Flora or Stella."

Both of the boys stared at the elder woman with concern on their faces. Neither of them liked the idea of keeping secrets from the girls, but they still trusted the head mistress to make the best judgment, even if it did seem a little suspicious.

"These items have been passed down through my family since the great war." Faragonda started, as she began to open the wooden box; removing various items that looked ancient in comparison to what they used nowadays

"My ancestor was once the king of all the realms," She paused as she looked up at Sky. "I believe he is also related to you as well, King Armex Faragonda."

Sky simply nodded his head. Through his parents he had known for sometime that he was related to the headmistress through a very distant bloodline. His parents would tell him stories of how brave his ancestors were, filling him with ambition to simply be the best. However, he suspected that facing the vampire threat that was caused by his very own girlfriend wasn't what he had imagined.

As Faragonda continued on with her story, she reached into the box and pulled our a dark red crystal about the size of a golf ball, though oblong shape. Both of the Specialists gazed at it, a little unsure of what the head mistress was thinking.

"Mrs. Faragonda." Brandon started, pointing at the crystal. "That's a Blood Crystal, it requires blood magic to use; which is highly illegal."The old witch merely nodded in confirmation. "You are correct Brandon. But it is the only thing that can stop Bloom, as the vampire race was created through blood magic. However, this does pose a problem.

As you know, Blood Magic requires a blood sacrifice to use its artifacts. I am far too old to use the crystal efficiently and Sky would be unable to use it correctly as his blood flow has been altered due to his injury. So it must be you Brandon to use the crystal."

Brandon looked up at the headmistress a little in shock at what he had just heard. Not only was she asking him to use the crystal, but also use blood magic to power the crystal. However she did make a very valid point. Conventional weapons and fighting styles were ineffective against Bloom. They were not trained nor prepared to face off against a vampire of her power. This forbidden magic was their last hope.

"What do I need to do?" Brandon asked as Faragonda carefully handed the blood crystal to him, wrapping his hands around it.

"To enact the blood sacrifice, all you have to do is add your blood to the crystal. A simply cut on your palm should suffice enough to give the crystal enough power to immobilize Bloom and Musa."

Brandon seemed to shy away of having to purposely cut himself, but he figured it would be a small price to pay if it would win the day. It had to do the trick.

"So what is the plan of attack?" Sky asked.

"Simple. We lure them into this room so we can trap them both. Once Bloom and Musa fall, their little army will dissipate." Faragonda stated confidently.

"You mean to sacrifice everyone in this school in hopes of capturing Bloom and Musa by luring them here?" Brandon asked, disbelieving of what the head mistress was suggesting to leave everyone to fend off the army of witches themselves, which included the Trix while they gambled their victory on isolating the two vampires.

"Yes." Faragonda said sternly. "Make no mistake, this is war and to ensure victory sacrifices must be made. We take out their leadership, the witches will become disorganized and it will be easier for us to corner them."

"And what of this Sanguine Coven? What if they show up?" Sky asked.

"Then God help us."

**Vlad's Estate**

It was early morning before the girls had returned from their night of hunting within Gardenia. They had even stopped to see the fire fighters still combing through the ash and debris of what used to be Bloom's old home, trying to find something that would explain what had happened.

"A very enjoyable night." Vlad commented. "It has been some time since I have had others to accompany on a hunt, other then my dear Roxy. Very enjoyable night indeed."

"I know it is rude of me to ask, but how did Roxy become a vampire?" Musa asked curiously. Vlad remained silent as he looked to Roxy, whom simply nodded her head and turned to face Musa.

"I was turned just over two years ago, I was fourteen then." Roxy began. "My parents and I were returning home from a carnival when a drunk driver struck our car. My parents were killed instantly on impact and I was thrown from the vehicle.

I was barely alive when Vlad found me. He knew even if he were to take me to a hospital that I still would not survive the massive internal bleeding I had. Not to mention my other injuries I had sustained from the accident.."

Vlad remained quiet as his young ward continued with her story. As she described it, he remembered every detail of what had happened that night. The rest of the girls also remained silent, mostly in shock of what the young girl had to endure. Bloom however remembered reading about the accident in the paper after it had happened.

"It was then that he offered to change me, warning me that if I accepted I would never be able to return to my old life again. At first I didn't believe him, but I agreed anyways." The pink haired girl continued. "I do not regret my choice, he has taught me many things that I would have only dreamed of in my old life."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Musa said, a little ashamed of her curiosity. Roxy only smiled and approached the music fairy; placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. You didn't know and I have come to terms with what happened a long time ago." Roxy reassured her.

"So I take it the final pieces are in place and the end is near?" Vlad asked, looking to Flora whom smiled in response.

"Bloom here has been hard at work taking out Faragonda's allies and powerbase." The nature fairy explained. "The Sanguine Coven will rise again, and all of the magical realms will be under our control."

"And what of Atilla?"

"I took care of him a long time ago." Bloom smiled, exposing her fangs. "I must say I was rather disappointed he was such a push over."

At this Vlad chuckled. He had never liked Atilla to begin with.

"Very good. I will be sure everyone is ready for the final push." He grinned, giving Flora a knowing look.

"It is time we returned to Magix, we have a battle to plan." Flora said as he motioned for the girls to follow her. Bidding Vlad and Roxy good bye.

Vlad and Roxy watched as the girls departed to return to the Realm of Magix. Vlad was eager to see what would happen next. Like Flora, he had also longed to bring the order he belonged to back to it's former glory; and now their time was at hand. Roxy was also looking forward to what was to come, as her master and sire had told her much of the Coven.

**Additional Authors Notes:** What a long and enjoyable ride this has been. It's sad to think that the next chapter will be the last for this story. I may be able to stretch it out for two more chapters. But it has been great fun writing this story, and I eagerly look forward to starting my next set of works.

On a side note, keep an eye on this story in the future as I have a friend doing a very special cover art for this story.

So, as always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews! I love to read what you think of the story!


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes:** What a long and fun trip it has been writing this story. I greatly enjoyed challenging myself in writing this story and greatly appreciated all the support by all my readers. Thank you.

Now as a small note, I decided to break up this final chapter into two parts. Maybe a third if things go well.

With that said, this chapter did give me some issues and a small bit of writers block. Namely with the character Mirta, as I decided to use a lesser known character in the series. You will see what I mean at the end. Not counting outside distractions like videos games and such.

Pudsey - Unfortunately I am not a big Helia fan, so a fair chance I will not do stories based around his character at this time. However, it does sound like you have a good idea. So perhaps you should write it. Look forward to reading it.

Nentone - Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Check the above authors notes.

Allen-kun x Road-chan - Well, your about to find out.

lindsey sky - Sadly, I am not a Sky/Bloom fan. I take great pleasure in bashing Sky in each of the stories I write. So sorry, while the ending is still up in the air; I can promise that there will be no Sky/Bloom get together.

Sundae Girl - Yes, Dark Bloom and similar personalities of hers are my favorite ones to write and read about.

Sanrii - You want more Dark Bloom stories? You get more Dark Bloom stories! I do have other stories planned that revolve around a dark(ish) Bloom. One of the next ones is going to be a Star Wars/Winx cross over. All hail Darth Bloom!

Theirishman44 - Also, final shout out to one of my longtime followers and readers since I arrived on the Winx Club scene.

With that said, on with the grand finale. Enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 27

**Flora, One Day Later**

The girls didn't stay in Shadowhaunt long when they returned from Earth. There was far too much planning to do and a very short amount of time to do it in. Faragonda would be expecting Flora and Stella back before the end of the day. Immediately the girls set out for Cloud Tower to meet their new army of power hungry witches that were just itching to strike back at the would be heroes and their pixie girlfriends.

When the small group of vampires reached the school grounds, all of the witches had gathered in the assembly hall that was still being repaired from the damage Musa had caused while fighting Ms. Griffin. Flora took a moment to admire the destruction the young music vampire had caused, sending an approving smile towards Musa.

As Flora and the others gathered at the front of their captive audience, many of the witches began to mumble amongst themselves as to why Flora and Bloom were here. Why would two fairies be here? Then they began to notice how close Musa was to Bloom, almost as if the black haired vampire admired the fire fairy.

"What are they doing here?" One of the witches finally voiced as she gestured towards Bloom and Flora. A few more witches found their courage and agreed with the question, causing Flora and Bloom to smirk at one another.

Flora smiled as she approached the crumbled podium. Her voice was soft, but could still be heard around the room, demanding attention. "Very good question, and to answer that."

In an instant she was gone, reappearing behind the one who had asked the question, causing the poor witch to jump in fright as the realization sunk in. Flora smiled at the young girls fear. Teasingly trailing her finger along the young witches cheek as her burning crimson eyes took in the young witches trembling figure.

"You see Lucy, for nearly a decade the Trix have worked for me." She grinned, exposing her fangs. "I am also the one who turned Bloom and began this chain reaction, that will culminate in the coming days with the destruction of Alfea and Faragonda."

"Flora?" Came a meek voice from behind the vampire. Flora smirked as she turned to face the young girl who had called her name. The young girl was visibly shaken by the sight of the ancient vampire that stood before her as Flora's power radiating off of her body in waves.

"Mirta, I hadn't expected to see you in a school full of dark witches." She lied, she had known the half witch, half fairy was there the whole time. The young witch had a unique scent about her. "Especially now that Faragonda is refusing to let people leave Alfea. After all, there is a dangerous vampire on the loose."

This caused the room to erupt with laughter. All except Mirta, who stood petrified in front of the nature fairy. She couldn't believe that the one person she looked up to more then anyone else in Alfea was the one who was responsible for everything that had happened thus far. While Faragonda was focused on Bloom, the real culprit was right within their walls, and the head mistress was completely oblivious to the danger. Swallowing hard, she looked up at the nature fairy.

"I-I snuck out before the lock down to make sure Lucy was safe." Mirta answered the best she could, as her nerves made her shiver involuntarily. "She wasn't with the survivors when they arrived in Alfea."

"So now that you see she is safe and sound, what do you plan to do next?" Flora casually asked, knowing full well that anyone who had left the school without permission was not to be allowed back in, due to risk of Bloom sending someone to infiltrate.

"I-I don't know." The red haired girl answered, hanging her head a little. The entire situation felt so unreal for her.

"And now that your friend Lucy has decided to join us, correct Lucy?" Flora questioned as she eyed the bug witch.

"Yes, that is correct." The green haired witch answered, casting a glance at Mirta.

Mirta looked up at Lucy, a bit surprised that her friend was honestly allying herself with the rest of the witches and the vampires to wipe out Alfea and beyond. However, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Despite all of their efforts, Alfea and Red Fountain always labeled the every witch the same. Dark, evil, and ugly; no matter who it was. The red haired witch surmised that this also lead to the animosity between Cloud Tower and the other two schools, even though most of the girls who attended Cloud Tower were very warm and caring to each other. As she thought more on it, when she switched schools, the only ones who accepted her without a second thought was Flora and Bloom.

"What do you plan to do now Mirta?" Flora asked, snapping the red head out of her thoughts.

"I can't go back to Alfea." Mirta began, looking to Lucy before continuing. "And if Lucy will follow you, then so shall I."

"Really now?" The nature fairy smirked as she began to see the resolve in the young witch before her.

"Yes." She stated, looking up at Flora. No longer afraid of what could happen to her. "No one at Alfea ever accepted me due to my witch heritage, except you and Bloom."

As Mirta said this, she bowed before Flora, to show her allegiance. This in turn prompted everyone else in the room to follow suit as each took a knee, facing towards where the nature fairy stood tall amongst the crowd. Down at the podium, the other vampires watched in awe as the ancient vampire inspired loyalty so easily.

"There is no need for that." Flora stated, as she waved her hand in a gesture for them to stand up. "I don't need you to bow before me. What I need is for you to follow orders, and not question me." She finished bluntly.

"However," The nature fairy continued. "I do have an immediate use for you Mirta."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, both a little excited and afraid at the same time. This was a chance to prove herself to Flora and everyone else who would doubt her.

"I am going to need you to return to Alfea." Flora simply said, catching the hurt expression in Mirtas face. "It's no fun if we just attack without warning is it ladies?"

Once again the entire room erupted in a dark cackle, Mirta couldn't help but feel energized by the amount of dark and negative energy in the room. Perhaps she was wrong for switching schools, this is where she belonged. Flora casually raised her hand, signaling the laughter to stop as she looked to Mirta.

"They will let you in, Stella and I will be with you. Although I am afraid we will have to rough you up a bit."

Mirta looked up at Flora in surprise and then let her eyes fall upon Stella who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking with Bloom. She had completely forgotten that Stella and Musa were here as well, but slowly nodded her head.

"I-I understand." She whispered.

Flora leaned in closely to the young witch, using her finger to bring her chin up so that the young red head was looking directly into her crimson eyes.

"Serve me well, and you shall be rewarded." She stated in a sultry tone.

"However, betray me and death will be a mercy after what I do to you." She sternly warned, looking back to the rest of the room. "That goes for everyone."

Murmurs of acknowledgement rang through the room as each witch complied with what had just been said to them.

"I understand Flora." Mirta answered. "I will not let you down."

"Good, now I will place a spell over you so that you will not feel the initial pain." She explained as she weaved her fingers of the red headed witch. "As I said, we do need to rough you up a bit."

Several minutes later found a bruised and bloody Mirta, though true to Flora's words, she did not feel any of the pain. Though she knew that she would feel it later. She understood why the nature fairy had done this, she needed to look convincing and a simply illusion spell would not get her into Alfea.

The ancient vampires words ran through her head of what she was expected to do. She would be leaving within the hour to run to Alfea, her job was to let Faragonda know when the attack was coming in just the next day. That was going to be her easy job, her next task after that would be just before the battle would start. Disabling the defenses around Alfea so that the witches could get in.

"It's time." Flora said.

**Three Hours Later**

"Someone help!" Mirta cried as she ran towards the closed doors of Alfea, the sun beginning to set behind the horizon. Reaching them, she began to bang on them furiously, catching one of the guards attention. A young lower classman from Red Fountain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though his hand stayed on his weapon. Ready to draw it at a moments notice.

"I need to talk to Mrs. Faragonda, immediately" She insisted, as she winced in pain from the injuries she had sustained. The spell that Flora had cast on her was now wearing off.

"I am afraid I can not do that." The guard stated, shaking his head. "Faragonda orders, no one is allowed in or out without permission."

"We don't have time, you don't understand."

"Mirta?" Flora asked as her and Stella began to run up the patch way, causing the guard to be even more on edge. "Mirta what happened?"

"Flora!" The red haired girl exclaimed as she limped towards the nature fairy. "I have to talk to Faragonda, I know when she is going to attack!"

"Open the door!" Flora stated as she looked to the guard, who just shook his head. Though it was becoming evident that he was doubting what he should do.

"As the Princess of Solaria I demand that you let all three of us in!" Stella demanded, finally forcing the young guard to concede, opening the large wooden doors to allow the three girls to pass through.

As planned, they quickly rushed to Faragonda's office. Pushing the doors open to expose the headmistress as well as Sky and Brandon going over the latest defense plans for the school.

"Ah Flora and Stella welcome back, I hope your…." Faragonda stopped in mid sentence as she looked at Mirta, who was still a bloody mess. "My God, what happened Mirta?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Faragonda." The red head answered, as she leaned on Flora for support. "After I heard Cloud Tower was attacked I had to make sure Lucy was alright, so I went there."

Faragonda gave the young girl a look of disapproval but said nothing as the young witch hybrid continued.

"Lucy is dead." She said softly, as she looked down at the ground. "But I overheard some of the witches talking. Bloom is going to attack tomorrow afternoon!"

**Additional Authors Notes:** Finally, finished the chapter!

Like I said, this chapter did give me a bit of issues in writing it. As well as outside distractions such as video games, yes I am still playing Star Wars: The Old Republic; which I just recently got _**sernityskywalker**_ into and turned her to the dark side.

Now, the next chapter is more then likely going to focus on Alfea preparing for the upcoming attack.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the reviews. The more reviews I get the more motivated I become!


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: **Alright, Faragonda and the remaining forces of Light know when Bloom is going to attack. How are they going to react and are they ready to face Bloom, Musa, and the newly turned Trix? Should be interesting seeing as all they know about is of Bloom and Musa.

Another announcement I wish to make is I have a new Winx fanfic up with a rather unique cross over. Airwolf/Winx Club. Interested? Awesome, check it out on my profile titled 'Freedom Awaits'.

Flamechild1998 - You misspelled his name! It's Darth Revan!

Theirishman44 - I absolutely hate Sky/Bloom pairings. As I have mentioned before in a majority of my Winx stories, you will see me bashing Sky a lot.

_**Addition Note: **_I encourage everyone to check out Theirishman44's first fanfic titled, The Gift. A very good read!

Sernityskywalker - I wonder that myself, is Mirta going to betray Flora? Or will she succeed in her task? All will be revealed soon.

Sanrii - I am excited to start working on the Star Wars cross over as well. I do have big plans for it.

Now, on a side note this will be my last update on any of my stories for a few weeks. Going to be in the process of moving, so I do not know when I will be able to get back online.

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 28

**Alfea**

Despair and hopelessness. Those were the feelings that filled everyone who took refuge behind Alfea's walls. On the outside Flora remained concerned and worried. On the inside she was enjoying the waves of despair and fear that washed off of everyone. To her right, she could see that Stella could feel it as well. Mirta took her place on Flora's left side. To her credit, the young illusion fairy played her part of delivering the message perfectly.

Immediately Faragonda raised the barriers that surrounded the school, letting the three girls and the two remaining specialists accompany her. This was Mirta's next task tomorrow. Disabling the barriers to allow the witches in, and she would have to do it alone. The trio of girls made their way to their dorms in hopes of some solitude away from the trembling refugees that the old witch hoped to use as her devoted little soldiers.

"So they know about Musa." Flora smiled as she closed the door behind them.

"Doesn't that take away one of our advantages?" Mirta asked, a little concerned.

"Perhaps." Flora smiled. "However, we have more that they do not know of."

Mirta was a little confused by this, not being keen to the information the other two seemed to possess. Stella on the other hand grinned rather darkly as she knew what the ancient vampire was implying.

"Obviously they don't know about us." Stella put in as she gestured to her and Flora.

"And they think that two members of the Trix are dead." Flora added.

"Ok, but couldn't Faragonda ask Stella to contact her father to send help?" Mirta asked, realizing another possibility.

"I'm afraid there has been a slight communications malfunction through out Magix." Flora smiled as she pulled out an assortment of severed wires and other important looking parts to some of the relay towers.

"And even if a call were to make it through, I am afraid no help will come." Stella said mockingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, at the end of our trip Flora and I made a stop to the Kingdom of Solaria." Stella began.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure you want to do this Stella?" Flora asked as the large palace of Solaria came into view._

"_Yes." Stella answered._

_Flora nodded as the two girls made their way down the large pathway that led to the palace gates. As they neared the gates, the guards stationed there bowed before Stella and quickly gave her entrance to the castle where her father awaited her. To say he was surprised by the visit would have been an understatement. He had heard nothing of what had transpired on Magix, believing everything was going as usual._

"_To what do I owe this surprise my dear Stella?" The king smiled as his daughter approached where he stood. "You didn't blow up another lab did you?"_

"_Of course not." Stella laughed. "Faragonda simply gave us an early vacation."_

"_That sounds highly suspicious, but I will take your word for it." King Radius laughed as he invited his daughter and Flora into the palace._

_Stella grinned as she watched her fathers back as her and Flora closed the large wooden doors with a loud thud, catching the kings attention as he turned around to see his own daughter grinning darkly at him._

"_What in the name of Solaria are you doing Stella?" He demanded._

"_Succeeding you." She replied, and quickly jumped on top of him. Baring her fangs for all to see._

_King Radius gasped in horror as his very own daughter pounced on top of him like some wild predator. Collecting himself quickly he fell back, planting a foot in her stomach as he rolled; he launched the blonde vampire off of him. This only served to enrage Stella as her finger nails grew into what appeared to be claws. Radius prepared himself as he unsheathed his broadsword and readied to defend himself, casting a cautious glance at Flora whom had not moved from her spot._

"_Is this your doing Flora?" He accused, though still kept an eye on his daughter as she began to circle him._

"_Not directly." Flora laughed darkly. "You see, I turned Bloom, and Bloom in turn turned your daughter. Though Stella asked for it."_

_King Radius eyes widened at what the nature fairy had reveled to him, though he didn't want to believe that his own daughter would request to be turned into such an abomination. By now several of the palace guards arrive, alerted by the commotion going on._

_Flora eyed up the newcomers, a dark grin plastered on her face. "Good, I was hoping I would get some fun."_

_Not giving the guards a chance to collect themselves, Flora summoned a volley of plants that erupted from the palace floors, sending them crashing into the group of guards. Thorns on the side of the large plants pierced some of the guards armor, causing large amounts of blood to spill onto the floor._

_Flora closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the scent of blood, slowly opening them to reveal her crimson irises. Slowly she stalked over towards one of the injured guards who was still alive, kneeling down just in front of him. She could feel the fear and pain radiating off of him as she dipped her index finger into his open wounds and slowly licked the blood off of it._

"_How fortunate for me that you to die a virgin." She smiled. "You see, virgin blood has a very unique flavor, almost like a favorite delicacy for us." _

_She roughly grabbed hold of his damaged armor and brought him up to her, biting down on his neck. The nameless guard screamed out in pain as she did so, causing the more guards to come to the kings aide._

_The smell of blood seemed to excite Stella as well, as she moved in towards her father. Launching one vicious attack after another. Her claws clashing with the large broadsword the king wielded. As he continued to block the young vampires strikes, he noticed he blade was starting to give, as small cracks began to form._

_Stella noticed this as well. With a feral grin she poised herself once more and leapt in the air, crashing down on her fathers blade with her fist. Shattering the sword as a result. Radius was too stunned by what had just happened that he failed to react when the sun fairy bit down on his neck._

_Slowly he dropped to his knees as he felt his life fading from his body. Weakly he tried to grab hold of his daughter, but it was not to be. As Stella let her fathers lifeless body fall, one of the guards came up behind her and impaled her through her stomach with his sword. This of course only managed to anger the young vampire as she spun around, ripped the blade from her stomach and rammed it down the poor guards throat. Looking down, she saw her wounds she had just sustained healing instantly. Smirking she joined Flora in finishing off the remaining guards._

"_That was refreshing." Flora said, covered in blood, for the first time in over a thousand years showing her true nature. "Reminds me of the good old days."_

"_You never did tell me how old you were." Stella chuckled as the two left the palace grounds to return to Magix._

"_And I never will."_

_**End Flashback**_

Mirta was in shock from what Stella had told her. She could almost envision it in her mind of the bloody fight that took place on Solaria. The illusion fairy could of never imagined Stella being that vicious to anyone, ever; but if what the sun fairy said was true there really wouldn't be any hope for Faragonda or those who allied themselves with the old witch.

"Now, you should get some rest." Flora stated, looking to Mirta. "You got a very important job to do tomorrow."

Mirta nodded as she nestled herself under the blankets, listening to Flora and Stella talk softly to each other before sleep over took her heavy eye lids.

**The Next Day, Afternoon**

Faragonda, Sky, Brandon, and the two girls stood before the large glass window over looking what would soon become the battle field. The headmistress was not thrilled to learn that all communications to the outside world had somehow been cut. Her plea for aide from Solaria would go unheard. She and the two boys did their best to deliver a motivation and encouraging speech to those who were fighting, though Flora could see that it fell on deaf ears. No one believed they were going to survive the day. In the distance, five figures emerged. Sky and Brandon immediately recognized the five girls.

"My God, I thought you said two of the Trix Sisters were dead." Sky stated as he looked to Faragonda for answers.

"They should have been, unless…." She trailed off as a dreadful realization washed over her.

"Unless what?" Flora asked, suppressing a smirk that wanted to reveal itself.

"The Trix have been turned as well."

"Five vampires!?" Brandon exclaimed, his right hand clutching the crimson jewel in his pocket.

"I don't understand either I'm afraid." Faragonda admitted. "It would take a very dark spell to resurrect someone after they were dead.

"We still have a chance, as long as the barriers stay up." Stella put in, falsely promoting hope for the small group.

As if on cue, the magical hum that symbolized the barriers being active suddenly went silent just as an army of witches breached the horizon. The forces of light on the ground realized that the barriers were gone as well when a massive swarm of insects swarmed them, forcing them to break formations and fend for themselves. Many of them screamed out in pain as the some of the giant wasps and hornets stung them, injecting their venom within their victims.

"God help us." Faragonda breathed as she watched the scene unfold below the window.

**Additional Author Notes:** Alright as I said above, this chapter will be my last update for an unknown amount of time due to me moving and not having access to internet for awhile. So I figured I would end it on a suspenseful note.

Hope everyone enjoyed the flash back scene. It was kind of impromptu, but I figured that if something like this were to happen, Faragonda would not try and do a last stand, but rather get as much aide as she could.

And as always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes:** Alright, sneaking in one last update in before I pack up the computer; seeing as there was a slight delay in my moving. So the final battle is under way, and Mirta has accomplished her task in shutting down the schools defensive wards, letting the witches in.

Random Guest Reviewer - Actually, according to Winx-Wiki, Faragonda is a light witch though she did later become a fairy hybrid.

Nentone - The flashback scene was a last minute addition. Best time frame I can give it, is that Flora and Stella went to Solaria right before they returned from Earth. Hope you enjoyed it.

Sanrii - Even though I already answered it in a PM, initially it was not my intention to make a Warcraft 3 reference, but it did fit pretty well.

Serenityskywalker - This chapter will reveal who is the ultimate victor.

As another side note, I encourage everyone to go check out, read and review the story **Daughter of Darkar**, written by Whitetiger52. A very good read, and I hope everyone encourages them to work hard on it!

And now it is time for the final battle! Enjoy!

**Crimson Flame**

Chapter 29

Faragonda and the two specialists stared out in horror as the cloud of wasp and other various insects swarmed down upon the small group of forces that stood below them. Among the panic stricken group, the elder witch spotted Mirta casually walking through the bugs, towards her friend Lucy who was controlling the swarms. The same friend she had told Faragonda had been killed. Mirta quickly fired off a spell towards one of the fairies who was trying to make a run for shelter, taking a moment to look up at the window Faragonda and the others shared. A smug grin on the illusion fairies face.

"Mirta betrayed us!" Sky seethed, as he just saw the same thing Faragonda did.

"Then it was not by some coincidence that she arrived to tell us when the attack was coming." Faragonda said, strangely calm about the entire situation. "Bloom wanted us to know."

"Who the hell does something like that?" Brandon asked as he glanced to the elder witch.

"Someone who knows they have every advantage over their enemy." Flora put in solemnly. This of course caused everyone in the room to look at her. Slowly Faragonda nodded her head in agreement.

"Bloom is toying with us?" Sky asked.

"It would appear so."

"So what do we do now?" Brandon asked, looking to the headmistress.

"We stick to the plan. Let Bloom and Musa come to us." Faragonda stated, with a renewed resolve. "Once we get Bloom and Musa out of the way we will focus on the Trix."

Stella and Flora exchanged a curious glance before they looked to the elder witch. The two vampires were unaware of any plan to lure Bloom and Musa into the office. All other previous outlines of defenses was focused on bolstering the outer defenses. This caused Flora to worry some.

"What do you mean 'stick to the plan'?" Flora asked, looking to the elder witch.

"While you two were out, we devised a way to lure Bloom and Musa into this office were we intend to subdue her." Faragonda explained vaguely without turning to face the nature fairy.

'_Bloom, be careful. Faragonda is planning something.'_ Flora sent out telepathically.

However, she received no reply to her warning. This caused the ancient vampire to worry a bit more as she began to look around the room. Something was blocking her from communicating with Bloom.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Enough to cause the massive wooden doors to come crashing down exposing Bloom and Musa standing there. Grinning darkly as they casually entered the room, staring at the small group that occupied the room.

"Knock knock." Musa chimed.

"Mrs. Faragonda, descendant of the great King Armex; is cowering in a room while letting everyone die outside." Bloom taunted. "Tsk tsk, your ancestors must be so disappointed in you right now."

"This is between us Bloom, call off the witches." Faragonda demanded in a last ditch attempt to save those still fighting.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Bloom chucked, her crimson irises burning brightly in the dim room. "After all, I did promise them revenge against all those of Alfea and Red Fountain."

Brandon watched as the headmistress and Bloom exchanged words. His hand fumbling in his pocket, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible as he managed to open the small pocket knife within the pocket. Involuntarily wincing as he felt the sharp blade puncture his flesh, letting some of the blood flow out, coating the small crystal that lay within the same pocket.

Unknown to him though, Stella had picked up the scent of fresh blood immediately as she stood the closest to him. The sun fairy cast a concerned look to Flora who also seemed to pick up on the scent as well, but motion for her to wait. Taking heed, Stella merely moving closer to the brown haired young man.

Flora on the other hand was becoming more and more infuriated that she could not warn Bloom of that something was off. The moment she smelt the blood filled her senses, she had a feeling of what it was. Extending her palms to the floor she silently began to summon her plants, ready to strike in a moments notice.

"You can not win Bloom." Faragonda boldly stated, leveling her gaze at the two vampires.

"I believe I already have." The fire fairy grinned darkly as she began to stalk closer to the older witch.

"Now!" The head mistress called back to Brandon.

The young main quickly withdrew the red crystal from his pocket and placed it firmly into his bleeding palm, aiming it directly at Bloom and Musa. Without further effort on his part, a bright red beam shot out of the crystal, striking the two vampires. Causing the two to writhe in pain as a red translucent shell formed around the two.

For Bloom and Musa it felt like their blood had been set on fire and could not be put out. Anytime Bloom tried to block out the pain or try to fight back it just got worse, causing her to scream out in agony. Musa was in the same boat, arching her back as she laid upon the ground, her nails digging into the floor beneath her.

"You see Bloom, you never had the advantage." Faragonda taunted. "Brandon, finish it."

"Brandon." Stella spoke softly.

"It's ok Stel, we're going to finish this now." Brandon said, not bothering to look back at the sun fairy. If he had, he may of noticed her appearance change as her illusion spell dropped.

Bringing her arm back, she thrust it forward. Brandon let out a small gasp as suddenly he felt a wave of coldness wash over his body. Looking down he saw a slender hand sticking out of his lower chest, just narrowly missing his hurt. Craning his head back just enough, he saw Stella's crimson eyes gazing at him. A dark smile on her face.

"Stella why?" Brandon asked weakly.

Stella only giggled a little. "Shhh, you need to save your energy. Your going to die soon."

"Stella?" Sky cautiously approached the blonde haired vampire, gazing down at his bleeding friend.

Stella merely grinned at the young prince and bit down on Brandon's neck, drawing blood for her to seductively lick up before clamping down once more to began to drain the young specialist of his blood. Sky moved forward to stop her but was quickly subdued by the vines that Flora and summoned just moments earlier.

As the red shell dissipated, Faragonda turned to see Stella and Flora taking on their true forms. Fear washed over the elder woman as she spied a silver glint from the necklace Flora was wearing, the symbol of the Sanguine Coven. Everything seemed to come crashing down as she was hit with the realization.

Ignoring the elder witch, Flora circled around Sky, tracing her index finger along his chest. As she did so, scratched formed where she touched. Sky hissed in pain as she drew blood from the scratched.

"Flora, you don't need to do this." Sky said, as he struggled against the vines, though proved extremely difficult with only one arm.

"Your right, I don't." She smiled darkly. "Though I think someone still wants to play with you."

"How long Flora?" Faragonda demanded, not giving into the fear that rushed through her.

"How long since what?" The nature fairy mocked. "I am afraid you will have to be more specific that that."

"How long since you have been working for Bloom?"

At this Flora laughed as she walked over and helped the fire and music fairies to their feet before turning her attention back to the elder witch.

"I am afraid you are sorely mistaken Faragonda. You see, I've been keeping a very big secret." The nature fairy grinned. "You see, I am the one who turned Bloom."

Both Faragonda and Sky gasped in shock at this revelation. Their immediate thought was that she had to be lying, but the way the nature fairy was presenting herself made it all the more true.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Faragonda asked, knowing she was not going to like the answer.

By now Stella had finished her snack and carelessly threw Brandons limp body aside, reaching down she picked up the blood crystal. Casually examining before she crushed it effortlessly in her fist. Not wanting to give them another chance to use it.

"It's very simply you see." Flora explained. "I am going to kill you. Slowly, and painfully for everything your ancestors did to my kind."

Fire and hatred burned within the normally calm nature fairies eyes as she gazed upon the elder witch, the likes Faragonda has never seen before. Without another word Flora extended her palms towards the elder witch, prompting dozen more vines to erupt from the floorboards. Suspending the head mistress in the air.

"Now, this will be no fun without an audience." The ancient vampire continued to mock.

Smirking some, Bloom fired off a fireball at the large desk sending it exploding out the window. Surely getting the attention of the combatants down below as glass and the burnt debris from the desk came crashing down. With the window and other obstacles out of the way Flora manipulated the vines to suspend the head mistress at the window so all below could see. Many of the forces of light screamed out in terror at the sight.

"You should feel honored Faragonda." The nature fairy commented as she looked below at the crowds of people whom have stopped fight to watch what was about to happen. "Your death will make the rise of the Sanguine Coven.""The Sanguine Coven was destroyed long ago.": The elder witch spat defiantly.

"Actually, Armex and Atilla failed to wipe out all of the council members." Flora smiled, playing with her necklace. "You see, there are still two of us left."

Flora grinned darkly as she saw the realization wash over Faragonda's face at what the nature fairy was implying.

"Yes, I am an ancient." The nature fairy smiled darkly. "First ever vampire, but I will not bore you with a history lesson, despite there being numerous errors in your history books."

Before Faragonda could say anything else a vine wrapped around the old witches neck and constricted just tight enough to keep her from being able to speak but still allowed her to breath.

"Now for the real fun." Flora grinned, she had been looking forward to this for so long.

"Flora don't do it, I am sure we can work something out." Sky pleaded.

"Oh, your still here." The nature fairy said dismissively. "Bloom, why don't you go play with him."

At this the fire fairy grinned as she turned her attention to the blonde prince that was still suspended in the air by the vines. Slowly she stalked over towards him, watching as fear washed over his face.

"N-now Bloom, I know I was wrong in the way I acted." He began to mumble. Knowing that with Brandon dead, and the blood crystal destroyed there was no hope for them.

"Oh, now you want to apologize." The fire fairy mocked. "Don't worry, I am not going to kill you, yet."

Bloom smiled as she did the same thing Flora had done earlier except that the fire fairy stopped at the shoulder of the princes remaining arm. Looking up at him she grinned as she pushed her fingers through his flesh, slowly severing his left arm from his body, leaving the poor specialist literally disarmed, quickly using her flame to cauterize the wound so he wouldn't bleed out . As she did so, Sky screamed out in agony as waves of pain struck his body until his nerves couldn't handle it anymore and shut down completely.

"I have to admit Sky, you do scream better then Layla and Timmy did." Musa piped in as she watched Bloom continue to work.

"J-just kill me already." Sky pleaded.

"Now, where is the fun in that." The fire fairy taunted. "I want you to be alive and well so you can watch us destroy you precious kingdom of Eraklyon."

Bloom didn't wait for him to respond as she quickly set to work on his legs. Following the same procedure she did with his arm, eventually leaving the young man without any limbs and only the vines holding him up.

"Now one last thing." The fire fairy grinned as she forced his mouth open and grabbed hold of his tongue, giving it a hard yank, causing an eruption of blood to come spilling out.

"Nice touch." Flora smiled as she turned her attention back to the head mistress. "Now its your turn." She said darkly.

**Nearly An Hour Later**

It had been nearly an hour before the old head mistresses screams finally went silent and the ancient vampire sent the mutilated body crashing to the remaining forces of Light below. Flora stood tall at the window looking down at all who had witnessed the entire event.

Slowly, one by one each of the witches bowed before Flora. Those who were with the forces of Light could scarcely believe that their very own nature fairy was capable of doing such things and above all, that she was really a vampire the entire time. The very thing Faragonda was bolstering them to fight against. Eventually, even they felt compelled to boy before the ancient vampire, if only for a chance to be allowed to live.

"Enjoy the show?" Flora asked with a grin as the Trix landed next to her.

"Very enjoyable." Icy stated with a grin, exposing her fangs as she moved over to where Bloom stood, still admiring her handy work on Sky, whom was just barely alive.

"So what now?" Darcy asked, looking to Flora.

"Now." Flora paused, a dark grin growing on her face. "The Age of the Vampire begins."

**Additional Authors Notes:** Alright, there is Chapter 29. I still have one more chapter to do, which will be an epilogue of the aftermath. Yes, there will be another addition to the Director's Cut series, I have not forgotten about that. The new, and final addition to the Director's Cut will reveal all the gruesome detail of Faragonda's death and maybe a bit more on Brandon's as well as Sky's mutilation.

I do hope everyone enjoyed this update and as always, leave your thoughts and comments!


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes:** Well, its about time I got back. Had a slight issue with my hard drive crashing, but fortunately I didn't lose anything important. Also a good thing I had no new chapters in the works at the time.

Anyways, here it is. The final installment of Crimson Flame. It has really been a very long journey, marking this fic as my longest one to date. Now, there will be something in this final chapter that will link my upcoming prequel, Memoirs of a Crimson Rose story.

As a side note, I will be working on the Director's Cut of the previous chapter. Now, on to the shout outs! Also, there may be a noticeable difference in the layout of this chapter, as I am no longer using Microsoft Office. Instead I started using LibreOffice.

**Sundae Girl** – Glad you enjoyed it. To be honest I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do a vampire based story myself, but I think it worked out well.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Yes, the bad guys won, or good guys depending on your point of view. However don't expect this in all of my stories. As I showed in a previous chapter, I love to surprise my readers with something unexpected.

**Nentone** – Yes, this version of the battle was short on detail. But, I will be making up for it in the Director's Cut. Which will be very bloody and gory.

**HeartlessCrimson** – Thank you for the compliment, though I will strive for my next story to be even better.

**Sanrii** – Glad you enjoyed it, and hope you will continue to enjoy my future projects.

I would also like to take this time to promote two stories I been reading while working on this chapter.

**Corrupted Princess: Dark Orihime** - The title says it all really. If you love stories about Orihime going dark and evil, this is the story for you. Written by SabrinaRequiel. Rated M, so you will need to have a FanFiction account. Check it out and leave a review!

**Assassin in Magix** – Once again, TheIrishMan44 makes my spotlight for a rather interesting cross over of Winx Club and the video game, Assassin's Creed. Be sure to check it out and let the author know what you think!

Alright, on with the story!

**Crimson Flame**

**Chapter 30**

**Eraklyon**

King Erendor grievously looked over the reports he had just received from his couriers. Within weeks, all of the magical realms had gone silent. All of which started when they lost contact with Magix. He was still deeply concerned for his son and his friends. The only thing Faragonda had told him the last time they spoke was that there had been an incident with one of her students and that the matter was being attended to personally. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he knew something had gone horribly wrong. With that in mind he had fortified the kingdom, bracing for whatever storm may blow his way. The sound of an approaching guard rushing towards him snapped him out of his musings.

"Sir!" The guard panted. "It's Solaris sir."

"Excellent, they have gotten my message." Erendor smiled as he stood up to go greet his quests and allies.

"No sir, they're attacking us!"

At this the king spun to look at the guard, gauging the young man to see if it were a perverted jest of some sorts. Though he could see in the eyes of the young guard that he told the truth. Turning on his heel he rushed to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the troops were gathering as the sounds of battle could be heard. In the distance he could see smoke rising from the outer lying cities and villages. The smell of burnt flesh and blood filled the wind. From his vantage point, he could see the banner of Solaris held high as its armies approached the kingdom gates. It was then that he saw the dismembered body of his son being being displayed upon a makeshift catapult, being pulled by the Solarian soldiers with the girl the young prince had once loved leading them. Walking along side her were Musa, Stella, Flora, and the Trix sisters. Three of which had once been the young blondes most trusted friends.

"Mother of god." He breathed, looking back behind him to see his horrified wife. Quickly her turned to console her, taking her into his arms.

"Sky?" She whispered disbelievingly before sobbing into her husbands chest.

Filled with rage, Erendor ordered his soldiers to attack as he strode off to put his own armor on. He would deal with that bitch personally.

**Bloom**

The red haired vampire grinned sadisticly as she neared the kingdom gates. She could see the enraged features of the kings face at the sight of his son being displayed as if he were some sort of sacrifice.

"Am I not generous Sky?" Bloom mocked as she cast her eyes to the blonde haired prince whom was barely coherent to know what was going on around him, though still had the energy to cast a weak glare at her. "I am letting you see your home one last time before you die."

She signaled the soldiers to half when they came within five hundred feet of the castle gates.

"Now, be sure to give your mother and father my love Sky." She taunted as she weaved a dark spell on him.

The group of female vampires laughed as the fire fairy cut the rope holding the catapult in place with her elongated nails, sending the blonde prince sailing through the air and over the wall into the mass of soldiers that had gathered there. As soon as the body hit the ground, it exploded. Showering all those around it in a shower of blood. Sarena screamed as the young princes head rolled just below the balcony, looking up at her.

It was then that popping sounds could be heard through out the courtyard as Erendor entered the court yard. All of the guards that had gotten the princes blood on them began to explode, turning the once green vegetation a crimson red. It appeared that anyone who had gotten the young princes blood on their skin exploded themselves, spreading the dark spell to others. Severely reducing the military forces of Eraklyon. Erendor just barely avoided the same fate as he threw his cloak around him, shielding himself from the crimson shower.

Once there were no sounds of bodies exploding upon one another, the king removed his blood soaked cloak and surveyed the bloodbath around him. Limbs and other body parts of the soldiers were scattered across the courtyard. However, a slender severed arm caught his attention; his eyes widening in horror as he cast his gaze up to the balcony Sarena once stood. In her stead was a large bloody splatter along the walls. Erendor alone survived the blood bomb spell that was weaved on the body of his son. Dropping to his knees he sobbed as he closed his eyes. He had failed before he even had a chance to start. After a few moments, shadows blocked out the sunlight above him. Opening his eyes, he saw Bloom standing before him.

"There is no shame in kneeling before us _'your highness'_." The red haired vampire mocked, exposing her fangs to the king. At this, the king stood tall; too proud to show fear before the monsters before him.

"Eraklyon may fall, but others will rise up against you."

"I hope so, more food for our growing family." Flora chuckled as she motioned the girls to surround the king. "Now try not to go to pieces on us too quickly."

Each of the girls grabbed a limb and suspended him up in the air. With one hard yank, the once proud ruler of Eraklyon let out a painful scream as his limbs were ripped off his body. Flora laughed as she approached the dismembered body that now lay on the ground, placing her foot on his forehead. With an evil grin she crushed his skull in half, killing him instantly.

"Now wasn't that fun?" The ancient vampire looked to the others, all of them erupting with laughter.

"So what do we do with them?" Stella asked as she gestured towards the Solarian soldiers.

"If they remain loyal to us, they will be safe." Flora commented, then turned to Bloom. "Now, I know you been wanting to see your birth parents. So how about you and I go to Domino?"

"But what about the Ancestral Witches?" Bloom asked, a little concerned. Though her new abilities as a vampire put her above those who opposed her on Magix and the other magical realms, the Ancestral Witches were another story entirely.

"You needn't worry about them." Flora reassured her, turning to let the other girls know that her and Bloom were leaving.

**Domino**

Bloom still was not sure if it was a good idea for her and Flora to come alone, but trusted the ancient vampire none the less. The nature fairy had insisted that it would be alright and that they would be perfectly safe from the Ancestral Witches. The planet itself was a frozen wasteland of sorts. Thousands upon thousands of statues that were once citizens of the planet.

"Who dares tresspass into our domain?" Came a voice that surrounded the two vampires. Though she didn't show it, Bloom was frightened.

"We have visitors my dear sister." Another voice sounded.

"Is that..." The voice drifted off as the three ancient witches took their solid form in front of Flora, gazing at the pendant that hung around the vampires neck.

"The Seal of the Sanguine Coven." Tharma commented as she stared at the pendant.

"Florales?" Belladona questioned as she approached her. Flora simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"We had feared you dead." Liliss informed her.

"Forgive me for not making contact sooner." Flora stated as she kneelt before the three witches. "Vlad and I were forced to go into hiding as the Army of Light hunted down our kind."

"You have always been our most loyal of members." Belladona stated as she gestured for the ancient vampire to stand up. "There is no need for you to kneel. You are a high council member as well, are you not?"

Flora smiled as she returned to her feet, casting a look back at Bloom giving her a reassuring smile before returning her attention to the three witches before her.

"May I ask a favor?" The nature fairy inquired.

"What would you ask of us?" Tharma asked.

"Could you free the king and queen of their frozen prison?"

"To what end?" Liliss questioned.

Before Flora could answer, Bloom stepped up.

"I wish to succeed my birth parents." The fire fairy responded

At this, the three witches eyes lit up with amusement. Each of them chuckling with glee as Liliss began to chant a spell, summoning fourth two statues from the frozen earth. Bloom could just recognize their features to be that of Oritel and Marion, her birth parents. The red head grinned with anticipation as she began to imagine up unique ways to fulfill her promise to Saladin. She didn't have to wait long as cracks began to appear on the figures and chunks began to fall off, revealing flesh underneath. Soon after, both figures crashed to their knees. Unaware of what had happened.

"Where am I?" Oritel asked, looking around. Seeing only Bloom standing in front of him. Squinting his eyes as he tried to place where he had seen this young girl before. It only took a second before his eyes shot open as the realization hit him.

"Bloom!?" Marion exclaimed, coming to the same conclusion that her husband had just arrived to. "How were you able to free us?"

"I didn't free you." Bloom grinned, and pointed to the three figures behind her parents. "They did."

Fear once again washed over Oritel and his wife as they sensed the three witches directly behind them. Slowly turning, dreading to confirm the sinking feeling each of them had in the stomach.

"You see, I requested for them to set you free so that I may fulfill a promise I made to Saladin a few months back."

"And what promise would that be?" Oritel asked, getting a very strong sense that this was not going to turn out well for them.

"Simple, I am going to kill you both." The fire fairy grinned as she let her nails grow out into claws, bring her arm up for a powerful swipe.

"Bloom stop!" Came another voice as another apparition flew towards them unleashing a massive wave of energy that pushed the three ancestral witches back a distance. Bloom let out a low frustrated growl as Daphne landed before her. "You are not a monster Bloom! You don't need to do this!"

The fire fairy quickly tossed out her hand towards the spiritual form of her older sister, creating a purplish box around her. It was one of the more advanced dark spells she had learned while residing in Shadowhaunt. A feral grin upon her fast as she began to shrink the box around Daphne, relishing the sight of panic her older sister showed when she realized she could not escape the spell she was trapped within.

"Where were you when I actually needed you? When my friends and my love abandoned me?" Bloom shot at her as she closed the box even tighter around her older sister. "But you are right about one thing, I am not a monster. I am perfection."

She didn't give Daphne anytime to respond as she collapsed the box around the nymph spirit. Bloom knew that it would not kill her, but it would take her time to reform once more. Turning her attention back to her shocked parents, she reached back and slashed her mother across the face; creating four deep gashes, nearly taking off her nose. Not wasting any time, she plunged her claws deep within Marions stomach, letting her mothers blood run out along her feet. Oritel looked on in horror as his very own daughter killed her own mother in cold blood. Not seeing a single hint of remorse or regret upon her face.

After finishing with her mother, Bloom looked to her father as she slowly licked the crimson fluid off her claws. A sinister grin upon her face that promised pain beyond his imagination was coming his way. The fire fairy extended her hand towards Oritel. For a few seconds nothing happened, then slowly he began to shift uncomfortably as he felt his insides becoming unnaturally warm. As time passed, his blood began to boil within his very body, slowly liquifying his insides. More then once did he vomit up his own blood and other liquids that were once part of him. Slowly Bloom approached him, not being bothered by the puddles of blood and fluids she walked through as she placed her hand over his chest before plunging her nails within his flesh. With one swift movement, she ripped Oritels heart from his chest. Letting him watch it beat within her hand before she ignited it before him as she watched the life fade from his eyes.

"Very impressive my dear." Belladona spoke, clearly impressed by the sadistic nature the once pure fairy gave in to.

"Thank you." Bloom grinned as she took her place by Flora's side.

"All of the magical realms have fallen, the rise of the Sanguine Coven is at hand." Flora stated with pride.

"Then let us ascend once more!" The three ancient witches cackled as they opened up a massive portal to transport all five of them off of Domino.

**Additional Authors Notes:** And thus marks the end of my longest fanfic to date. Yes, I decided to make it so that the Ancestral Witches were three of the council members of the Sanguine Coven. I do intend to go into more detail on the coven in the prequel, Memoirs of a Crimson Rose. As for the witches themselves, I was a little unsure of how to write them so I hope I did ok.

Now, I do have other stories planned and hope to start soon. One that I am especially excited to start working on his believe it or not, a Conan the Barbarian cross over with Winx Club. I do plan to use the Jason Momoa version of Conan over Arnold's, but will be incorporating multiple Conan resources though.

As always, please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
